Protection rapprochée
by Winlie-chan
Summary: Quand Hinata est désignée pour servir de garde du corps au Kazekage, elle ne voit qu'une banale mission de plus à remplir. Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde les gens ! **

**Soyez gentils, vous avez sous les yeux ma toute première fic depuis... oulà, je préfère pas le dire, vous allez me prendre pour une vieille (ce que je suis pas ;p)**

**Donc, pour mon premier saut dans le grand bain, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à un couple qui devrait pour moi exister : GaaHina.  
**

**La fic comptera 2 chapitres en tout et voici donc le premier. Bonne lecture !  
**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel de Konoha en cette matinée de Janvier.

Hinata se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers le bureau du Hokage. Elle venait d'être demandée de toute urgence par celle-ci et elle se demandait bien ce qu'on allait lui demander aujourd'hui. Elle avait maintenant 18 ans, ses cheveux toujours aussi longs, elle continuait à porter des vêtements amples pour cacher au mieux les courbes de son corps. Même si Ino et Sakura lui avaient dit à maintes reprises que le fait de se servir de ses attributs pour déstabiliser son adversaire était une pratique courante chez les femmes ninjas, elle se refusait toujours à s'abaisser à cela. Elle voulait être reconnue pour son talent, non pour ses formes généreuses. Elle arriva au bureau de Tsunade-sama et se fit annoncer. Celle-ci la fit s'asseoir et lui remit un dossier sur lequel il y avait une photo qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : il s'agissait du Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

- Le village de Suna vient de faire appel à nous pour une mission particulièrement délicate, commença l'Hokage. Il semblerait que le Kazekage soit la cible de plusieurs tentatives de meurtre. Jusqu'ici, ils ont voulu régler le problème en interne, mais lors de la dernière tentative, ils ont réussi à toucher l'assassin. Bien que celui-ci soit quand même parvenu à s'enfuir, il a laissé tomber un bandeau du village de Suna. Le conseil des anciens a donc demandé au Kazekage de faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur du village pour régler cette affaire, et comme nous entretenons de bons rapports avec le village de Suna, il a sans hésité fait appel à nous pour lui envoyer quelqu'un se charger de sa protection.

- Et vous avez pensé à moi ? demanda Hinata en se sentant rougir. Je ne suis pas sure d'être la plus qualifiée…

- Hinata, tu connais bien les règles et les principes du protocole, étant une héritière du clan Hyuga. Je ne peux pas me permettre un incident diplomatique avec Suna sous prétexte que la personne envoyée ne saurait pas se conduire correctement.

La jeune femme comprit tout de suite qu'elle faisait référence à Naruto.

- Bien, je me mets tout de suite en route pour Suna.

- Tu as tous les détails des différentes attaques subies que nous a fait parvenir le Kazekage dans ce dossier. Bonne chance Hinata, pas d'imprudence…

- Merci, Hokage-sama.

Sur ce, la jeune femme sortit du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers la demeure familiale des Hyûga et commença rapidement à faire son paquetage. En partant, elle croisa son père.

- J'ai appris que l'on t'avait confié une mission très importante, lui dit son père. Tâche de ne pas nous faire honte, Hinata.

Puis sur ces paroles, il sortit. Depuis le temps, Hinata ne se souciait plus vraiment du regard de sa famille sur son mode de vie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser l'espoir secret qu'un jour son père serait fier d'elle.

Au bout de trois jours de voyage, elle arriva au village de Suna. Durant le trajet, elle avait lu le dossier remis par l'Hokage avant de le détruire. Elle avait compris que l'assassin attendait toujours que le Kazekage soit seul pour passer à l'action. Il y avait également marqué que le Kazekage faisait appel à eux sans en prévenir qui que ce soit. Elle allait donc devoir se cacher dans l'ombre pour mener à bien sa surveillance sans éveiller les soupçons de l'ennemi. Elle décida donc de mettre en pratique cette décision dès à présent. Elle se faufila dans le village sans s'annoncer à la nuit tombée et réussit, non sans mal, à trouver le bureau du Kazekage. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur par une fenêtre, celui-ci étant complètement désert. Elle fit rapidement un tour des lieux pour repérer les endroits où elle pourrait se dissimuler dans l'ombre à l'aide d'un jutsu. Elle trouva un recoin parfait en haut d'une armoire et elle s'y installa. Elle décida alors que le fait de rester dans l'ombre, sans même se faire connaître du Kazekage pouvait présenter certains avantages pour elle. Elle aurait tout le loisir de le voir s'affairer naturellement et aurait plus de latitude pour mener son enquête.

Le lendemain matin, le Kazekage entra dans son bureau. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune homme était vraiment très beau. Il n'était guère plus âgé qu'elle et pourtant, il rayonnait d'un calme et d'une maîtrise de lui absolument fascinants. Hinata le regarda ainsi pendant trois jours de suite s'affairer à régler les petits comme les gros soucis de son village. Elle le suivit discrètement, toujours à l'aide de son jutsu de camouflage, se déplacer dans le village, aller au chevet des malades, prendre des nouvelles de tout un chacun. Bien qu'il semble froid et distant de tout, elle avait appris lors de ces trois jours à déceler lorsque son regard s'adoucissait fugacement suite à une bonne nouvelle. Elle put également voir que, malgré les attaques, le Kazekage était un homme apprécié et respecté par les habitants de Suna. Mais elle s'aperçut aussi qu'il était quand même très souvent seul. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles elle l'avait vu entretenir des relations plus proches étaient son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Temari. Mais, si elle en avait appris beaucoup pendant ces trois jours sur le Kazekage, elle n'avait rien appris sur son assaillant, celui-ci n'ayant rien tenté durant ce laps de temps.

Le quatrième soir, le Kazekage participait à une réunion des anciens. S'agissant des affaires confidentielles de Suna, Hinata ne s'était pas senti le droit de le suivre. Qui plus est, il n'était pas seul à ce moment-là, il ne risquait donc rien. Elle profitait de ce moment de répit dans sa mission pour de dégourdir un peu les jambes dans le bureau. Sa position en haut de l'armoire n'était pas des plus confortables. Elle entendit soudain des pas et des voix se diriger vers elle. Elle réintégra son poste rapidement. Le Kazekage n'arrivait visiblement pas seul.

Gaara retournait dans son bureau après une énième rencontre avec les anciens qui lui demandaient de ne plus sortir en public tant que cette histoire d'assassin ne serait pas réglée. Gaara avait bien évidemment refusé cela et il s'en était suivi une discussion houleuse entre eux. Temari et Kankuro avait suivi Gaara vers son bureau et lui faisaient part de leurs propres inquiétudes à son sujet. Personne ne savait qu'il avait fait appel à Konoha pour lui envoyer un garde du corps, même si avec sa protection de sable, il ne risquait pas grand-chose de la part de l'assassin. Mais il devait reconnaître que le fait de savoir qu'un ninja de Suna était impliqué dans cet attentat l'avait plus troublé qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps, les habitants de Suna avaient fini par reconnaître sa valeur et par l'accepter, mais visiblement, il en restait encore à douter de lui.

- Tu devrais nous laisser t'accompagner plus souvent, continuait Temari en pénétrant dans le bureau. Nous savons que l'assassin ne se dévoile que lorsque tu es seul.

- Impossible, Temari, j'ai besoin de toi et Kankuro sur le terrain. Depuis cette dernière tentative, vous êtes les deux seules personnes sur qui je peux compter et je veux savoir que vous serez là pour protéger le village en cas de besoin.

- Bien, dit-elle. Nous allons donc te laisser. Mais sache que, si tu changes d'avis, tu peux compter sur nous.

- Je le sais, je te remercie, dit Gaara en s'installant à son bureau sur lequel l'attendait toute une pile de missions à répartir entre les différents ninjas. D'ailleurs, j'ai une mission pour vous deux, ajouta-t-il avant qu'ils ne partent. Il semblerait qu'un rôdeur ait enlevé la fille de l'un des anciens, je souhaiterais que vous alliez enquêter là-dessus tous les deux.

- Parfait, à bientôt Gaara, et pas d'imprudence… dit Kankuro en saisissant le dossier avant de partir, suivi de Temari.

- Enfin seul, pensa Gaara.

Il se laissa partir en arrière dans son fauteuil et massa ses tempes douloureuses. Toutes ces histoires le rendaient fou. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis avec sa fonction de Kazekage… Il s'accorda 5 minutes de repos avant de se remettre au travail. Il commença à prendre connaissance des différentes missions qui attendaient d'être menées et les répartit rapidement entre les différents ninjas disponibles. Il allait se lever pour faire appeler les ninjas dont il avait besoin lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement aigu, suivi d'un choc de métal. Puis il vit un kunaï passer par la fenêtre vers l'extérieur suivi d'une ombre blanche et noire avant que sa protection de sable ne se mette en place et lui bouche la vue.

Hinata avait vu le Kazekage se tenir la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Elle se dit qu'il avait sans nul doute besoin de repos et de calme. Elle espérait qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir mener à bien sa mission et intercepter cet assassin qui ajoutait une charge au jeune homme déjà tellement sollicité par sa fonction. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son travail, elle perçut un mouvement inhabituel à l'extérieur. Elle fit appel à son Byakugan et vit une ombre qui venait de lancer 2 étoiles. Aussitôt, elle lança 2 kunaï pour intercepter les étoiles et un troisième par la fenêtre en direction de l'agresseur. Elle le vit aussitôt se baisser et comprit qu'elle l'avait touché. Elle se précipita par la fenêtre pour sauter sur l'immeuble où la personne se trouvait. Mais arrivée sur place, elle ne retrouva que son kunaï ensanglanté et un morceau de tissu noir accroché dessus. Elle le ramassa et à l'aide de son Byakugan, elle tenta d'apercevoir le fuyard. Mais elle ne le détecta nulle part. Frustrée de n'avoir pas réussi à l'intercepter, elle se retourna pour vérifier que le Kazekage n'avait rien. Elle le vit alors à la fenêtre qui la dévisageait. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta en passant de nouveau par la fenêtre. Elle mit un genou à terre devant le Kazekage qui s'était rassit à son bureau. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Je suis ravi de voir que je peux toujours compter sur la générosité de Konoha. As-tu pu intercepter cet individu ?

- Je suis navrée, Kazekage, il a réussi à s'enfuir, répondit Hinata en lui montrant son kunaï ensanglanté.

- Blessée ? demanda le Kazekage.

- Il semblerait que je l'ai touché au bras.

- Non, toi, es-tu blessée ?

- N… Non, bafouilla Hinata en se sentant rougir.

- Tant mieux, dit le Kazekage en ne cessant de la dévisager de son regard froid, ce qui mettait Hinata de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux rouges en bataille, ses grands yeux bleus soulignés de noir et dans sa tenue de Kazekage, le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle était plus que séduisant, même si sa voix et son regard ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion particulière. Elle savait, comme tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la mort du 3ème Hokage, que le Kazekage était possédé par un démon, Shukaku. Mais elle avait grandi aux côtés de Naruto et elle savait que le Kazekage, comme son ami, avait réussi à maîtriser la bête qu'il renfermait, elle ne craignait donc pas de le voir s'en prendre à elle. Encore mortifiée de son échec de la soirée, elle baissa la tête et dit alors d'un trait et très vite :

- Kazekage-sama, je m'excuse pour cet échec, si vous souhaitez faire appel à un autre ninja pour assurer votre protection, sachez que je le comprendrai.

Gaara la regarda plus intensément encore. Cette jeune fille avait réussi en un seul lancer à arrêter 2 étoiles et à toucher son ennemi, mais elle tenait cela comme un échec ? Curieux. Le jeune homme se sentit agacé par sa réaction. Il valorisait la force et le courage, et cette jeune fille n'avait manqué ni de l'un ni de l'autre lors de son intervention quelques minutes auparavant. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, elle semblait posséder toutes les qualifications pour assurer sa protection, mais sa réaction l'énervait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre de se passer de la présence de la jeune femme si l'assassin devenait aussi insistant. Il décida alors d'aller contre sa nature et de rassurer la jeune femme, afin que celle-ci reste. Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau pour se planter juste devant elle. Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ninja de Konoha, ce soir tu viens de mettre en fuite une personne qui venait attenter à ma vie et je t'en remercie. Pour moi, tu t'es montrée digne d'assurer ma protection. Comme tu l'as deviné, il convient que tu restes dans l'ombre et que personne ne suspecte ta présence à mes côtés.

- Kazekage-sama, je ne mérite vraiment pas…

- Et bien, si tu demandes à faire tes preuves, je te propose que nous fassions un combat entre nous demain. Si tu perds, je saurai que tu ne peux assurer ma protection. Si tu gagnes, tu devras rester à mes côtés et me protéger.

- Bien, dit Hinata en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Gaara l'attrapa par le menton pour lui faire relever la tête :

- Quel est ton nom, ninja ?

- Oh, excusez-moi de ne pas m'être présentée, je me nomme Hyûga Hinata.

- Eh bien, Hyûga-san, Il est fort tard, je te propose de rentrer chez moi.

- Chez… Chez vous ?

- L'assassin a déjà tenté de m'atteindre chez moi, je préférerais que tu sois là également.

- B… Bien, dit la jeune femme en se sentant rougir.

Le fait d'accompagner le Kazekage chez lui n'avait rien de nouveau, elle l'avait déjà fait à son insu les trois derniers jours, mais elle s'était contentée de le raccompagner jusque devant chez lui et s'était postée à l'extérieur, sous la fenêtre de sa chambre pour surveiller les alentours. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais passé une nuit chez un homme. Même si elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de sa mission, cela la gênait quand même un peu. Le Kazekage se redressa et elle en fit autant avant de le suivre discrètement en se confondant dans l'obscurité à l'aide de son jutsu.

Gaara se retourna pour regarder encore une fois la jeune femme que Konoha lui avait envoyée pour le protéger, mais elle avait disparu. Il sentait pourtant sa présence toute proche. Il partit donc, sachant qu'elle le suivrait. Pendant le trajet, il repensa encore à cette rencontre. La jeune femme était vraiment charmante. Elle se dévalorisait, ce qui l'énervait, mais il avait pu la voir à l'œuvre et savait que, malgré ses dires, elle était dangereuse. Après tout, dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps elle se dissimulait dans son bureau et il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Il avait reconnu ses yeux blancs comme une marque d'une des grandes familles de Konoha, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son impression que le village ami lui montrait par la présence de cette femme à quel point son amitié avec Suna et lui-même leur était précieuses. Il rentra directement chez lui, croisant encore quelques villageois encore debouts malgré l'heure tardive. Tous le saluèrent avec de grands sourires, mais depuis la dernière attaque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ces sourires étaient réellement sincères. Il entra dans la maison et alluma la lumière avant de fermer la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour commencer à faire à manger. Il se demanda s'il devait faire à manger pour la jeune femme, Hyûga Hinata, également. Il décida de lui demander discrètement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

- As-tu faim, veux-tu que je cuisine quelque chose ?

Il vit un coin de sa cuisine comme flouté, puis il la vit apparaître avant de disparaître aussitôt. Il se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait révélé ainsi sa présence.

- Kazekage-sama, il vaut mieux que vous fassiez comme d'habitude. Si vous me dites que l'assassin vous surveille également chez vous, il vaut mieux qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ma présence.

- Alors, je vais faire comme d'habitude, mais je ne mangerai pas tout, je vais t'en laisser.

- Kazekage-sama, vous n'avez pas besoin de…

- Chut, il pourrait t'entendre, dit Gaara en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se dit que cette situation était finalement plus drôle qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bizarrement, les réactions de la jeune femme qui l'énervaient ne lui donnaient pas des envies de meurtres, comme cela aurait pu être le cas. Ils lui donnaient plutôt l'envie de la provoquer pour voir jusqu'à quel point elle était prête à exécuter sa mission. Il termina donc de préparer son repas et s'installa pour le manger. Après en avoir terminé la moitié, il mit ce qui restait dans un recoin de la cuisine qu'il savait invisible depuis l'extérieur. Puis il continua à parler, sans émotion, comme pour lui-même :

- Je prendrais bien un bain avant de me coucher.

De nouveau, il vit la jeune Hyuga réapparaître devant le plat qu'il avait déposé avant de disparaître. Etrange. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant soin de laisser la porte entr'ouverte au cas où elle voudrait le suivre. Il commença par faire couler le bain, puis commença à se déshabiller. Il avait fini d'enlever le haut et allait attaquer le bas lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri et il revit la ninja apparaître et disparaître devant la porte. Il comprit soudain que c'était là une chose involontaire de la jeune femme. Elle devait sûrement perdre légèrement sa concentration lorsqu'elle était troublée et laisser son jutsu perdre de sa puissance pendant une ou deux secondes avant de se reprendre. Intéressant. Plus il en apprenait sur la jeune femme, plus il avait envie de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Il annonça alors :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais garder mes sous-vêtements, tu peux entrer.

- B… Bien, dit la jeune femme.

Gaara s'amusait comme un fou. Il la vit réapparaître brièvement lorsqu'il quitta son pantalon. Puis il entra dans le bain.

- Je le laisserai plein en sortant, si tu veux en profiter toi-aussi, le temps que j'aille m'habiller, continua-t-il de sa voix neutre.

- M… Merci.

Un silence retomba entre eux. Gaara commençait à se détendre lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune fille juste derrière lui.

- Kazekage-sama, puis-je profiter de ce moment pour vous poser certaines questions ? Pour la recherche de l'assassin.

- Oui, bien-sûr.

- Je vous préviens, certaines sont vraiment intimes, mais il est nécessaire pour moi d'avoir tous les éléments afin de vous protéger au mieux.

- Je crois que question intimité, on ne peut pas faire mieux, répondit Gaara d'un air sérieux.

Il vit aussitôt du coin de l'œil la jeune femme réapparaître derrière lui. Il remarqua avant qu'elle ne disparaisse qu'elle lui tournait le dos et semblait se forcer à se concentrer sur la porte. Elle restait centrée sur sa mission, malgré le fait qu'il tentait de la déstabiliser. Une qualité qu'il apprécia.

- Alors, hum, pouvez-vous me dire si vous connaissez quelqu'un au village qui pourrait vous en vouloir au point de tenter de vous tuer ?

- Non.

- Ah… Une ancienne petite amie, peut-être ?

- Non, dit Gaara en la voyant réapparaître à cette question.

- Bon… Et avez-vous des personnes que vous excluez d'office des suspects ?

- Mon frère Kankuro et ma sœur Temari. Depuis le temps, ils connaissent mes points faibles et le tueur ne s'en ait jamais servi contre moi. Si ça avait été eux, ils ne seraient pas gênés pour les mettre à profit contre moi.

- D'accord… Avez-vous conservé ce bandeau de Suna que vous avez trouvé lors de la précédente attaque ?

- Oui, dit Gaara en se fermant.

- Hum… Kazekage-sama, je m'excuse de ma hardiesse, mais j'ai l'impression que la découverte de ce bandeau vous touche plus que le fait que quelqu'un essaye de vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaara resta interdit un moment. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Kankuro et Temari devaient avoir deviné, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Cette femme était décidément très observatrice. Mais il avait promis de répondre à ses questions, alors…

- Oui, tu as raison. Je pensais… Je pensais qu'avec le temps, les villageois avaient fini par m'accepter, mais cette découverte semble prouver que j'avais tort si la tentative d'assassinat vient de mon propre village.

Hinata ne répondit rien. Le Kazekage ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle sentait au son de sa voix que cela le peinait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle voyait en lui Naruto, son amour de jeunesse. Elle sentit à nouveau qu'elle perdait le fil de son jutsu et se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle espérait que le Kazekage n'avait rien remarqué. Soudain, il sortit de l'eau sans rien annoncer. Il se retrouva alors en boxer juste derrière elle. Elle sentit alors qu'elle perdait complètement son jutsu et elle réapparut complètement en poussant un petit cri. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard et tenta de rappeler son jutsu, mais une main humide se posa sur son épaule.

- Inutile, la salle de bain est invisible de l'extérieur. Je vais sortir pour aller m'habiller dans ma chambre, reste ici et profite du bain à ton tour, dit le jeune homme en s'enroulant dans une serviette.

- O… O… Oui, bafouilla la jeune femme.

Une fois le Kazekage sorti, elle soupira et se réprimanda. Quelle nulle elle faisait. Elle devait assurer la protection dans l'ombre et elle n'était même pas capable de maîtriser son jutsu de camouflage correctement. Elle se dépêcha de se déshabiller et se laissa glisser dans le bain tiède. Elle profita quelques instants de l'eau chaude qui lui délassait les muscles après tant de concentration pour conserver son jutsu. Il lui semblait que cette mission s'annonçait quelque peu plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la présence du Kazekage la troublait à ce point. Peut-être lui rappelait-il trop Naruto-kun… Ou bien, c'est de trouver en lui un écho à son propre désir d'être enfin acceptée par sa famille... Ou bien, tout simplement, parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, il était vraiment très beau… Elle rougit aussitôt à cette pensée et secoua la tête pour chasser cette réflexion. Ce genre de chose n'avait pas sa place dans sa mission. Elle préféra se re-concentrer sur l'attaque de la soirée pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien motiver le tueur. Elle décida qu'elle avait bien assez fait trempette et décida qu'il était temps de sortir du bain.

Dans sa chambre, Gaara se demandait s'il appréciait ou non cette femme. Certes, elle l'énervait par son manque de confiance, mais elle se montrait dévouée à sa mission malgré tout et il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, elle était prête à tout pour démasquer le tueur. Il s'habilla et revint vers la salle de bain au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes pour vider la baignoire. Il pensait que la jeune femme aurait disparu, mais non, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, toujours dans le bain. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la plonger dans un état aussi méditatif. Sans doute réfléchissait-elle à l'attaque de la soirée pour essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans sa mission. Puis il la vit rougir et secouer la tête avant de se redresser pour sortir du bain. Il sentit alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir cela ! La jeune femme qu'il devinait très belle malgré ses vêtements amples était vraiment magnifique. Tout en courbes douces. Une belle peau de nacre, une poitrine très généreuse, un ventre plat et musclé, des hanches voluptueuses et de longues jambes fuselées… Il se sentit rougir et son sang migra alors vers la partie basse de son anatomie. Mince ! Il se détourna brusquement et partit débarrasser le plat vidé par la ninja qu'il lava à grandes eaux pour retrouver son calme. Elle lui avait demandé s'il pensait qu'une ancienne petite amie aurait pu vouloir s'en prendre à lui, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que depuis qu'il avait accepté la fonction de Kazekage, et même avant cela, il ne s'était jamais laissé distraire par les femmes. Cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu le corps superbe de sa garde du corps, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus penser qu'à cela jusqu'au lendemain. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain bouger légèrement. Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher avant de repenser à elle dans le plus simple appareil.

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Il alla déboucher la baignoire, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'assit pour quitter ses chaussons et il la sentit qui la suivait dans sa chambre. Et maintenant, cette présence le troublait. Le jeu s'était retourné contre lui. Il essayait de la troubler pour la voir réapparaître, et maintenant, c'est lui qui était troublé. Afin d'égaliser les choses, il quitta son pyjama et se coucha entièrement nu dans les draps. Il la vit réapparaître sur le fauteuil dans le coin de sa chambre qui faisait face à la fenêtre avant de disparaître. Il sourit légèrement : un point partout.

- Kazekage-sama, cela n'est pas gentil de votre part de jouer avec moi, murmura la jeune femme.

Honteux, Gaara tint à se justifier :

- Tu réapparais lorsque tu es troublée, je voulais simplement que tu cesses d'être troublée par moi.

- Je ne suis pas sure que votre méthode m'aide, murmura encore la jeune femme. Que dirait votre petite amie ?

- Je n'en ai pas et n'en souhaite pas, dit brusquement le jeune homme.

- Excusez-moi…

- Ne t'excuse pas, soupira le Kazekage. Cela m'énerve.

- Bien…

Puis le silence s'installa. Gaara sentait qu'il n'allait certainement pas réussir à dormir avec tout cela. Et il lui avait promis un combat demain matin. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ?

Hinata regardait le Kazekage allongé et… nu… dans son lit. Décidément, il était bien étrange. Il disait vouloir l'empêcher d'être troublée, mais en même temps, il faisait tout pour. Il lui avait également dit que les excuses l'énervaient. Elle cesserait donc. Elle se leva doucement et alla regarder par la fenêtre avec son Byakugan afin de détecter toute présence suspecte, mais elle ne vit rien. Après tout, elle avait bel et bien blessé le tueur plus tôt, il lui faudrait sans doute quelques temps pour s'en remettre. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il re-tente son coup cette nuit. Mais, pour pallier à toute éventualité, elle installa un piège sur la fenêtre et sur la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Puis elle rejoignit le fauteuil et tenta de s'endormir. Mais l'image du Kazekage nu continuait à la poursuivre dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Et il lui fallait le combattre le lendemain. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ?

Le lendemain matin, Gaara ouvrit les yeux à 6h du matin. Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur. A son réveil, il aperçut la jeune Hyuga endormie dans son fauteuil. Elle souriait dans son sommeil et paraissait très paisible. Il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller. Il remarqua qu'elle avait disposé un piège sur la porte de sa chambre et pu donc aisément l'éviter afin d'aller préparer un petit-déjeuner. Il finissait de faire cuire son omelette lorsqu'il sentit sa présence à ses côtés. Il avait appris à reconnaître l'odeur de pluie qui accompagnait la jeune femme.

- As-tu faim ?

- O… Oui.

Il mangea la moitié de son omelette et disposa ce qui en restait dans le même coin que la veille. Puis il partit s'habiller dans sa chambre.

- J'ai promis un combat à une amie, nous allons le disputer dans mon dojo privé afin que personne ne nous voie, annonça-t-il lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle le rejoignait.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire dans un recoin de l'entrée et l'ouvrit. Elle dissimulait en fait des escaliers qui menaient directement au sous-sol. Il pénétra dans l'armoire et la jeune ninja réapparut aussitôt à ses côtés.

- C'est ingénieux, murmura-t-elle simplement avant de descendre les escaliers à sa suite.

Le jeune homme avait revêtu des vêtements amples qui lui permettraient de se mouvoir aisément et il vit que la jeune femme avait fait comme lui. Arrivés en bas, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle d'entraînement avec des barres, des anneaux et différents outils pour travailler sa musculature. Au centre de la pièce, un grand tatami était en place. Gaara se posta au centre et invita la jeune femme à le rejoindre.

- C'est simple, dit-il. Je vais faire appel à ma défense de sable. Si tu arrives à la percer pour me toucher, tu auras gagné.

Hinata se sentit tout d'un coup très faible. Elle avait déjà vu cette fameuse défense de sable durant les trois derniers jours et savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour pouvoir la percer. Mais, en voyant le Kazekage froncer les sourcils dans sa direction, elle se rappela les paroles de son père avant son départ :

- Tâche de ne pas nous faire honte !

- Très bien, dit-elle en relevant la tête dans une posture de défi.

Elle vit une coque de sable recouvrir le Kazekage. Elle fit appel à son Byakugan pour percer le mystère de cette bulle de sable. Elle vit que le sable était mû par un chakra qui lui rappelait celui de Naruto-kun. Elle comprit que c'était son démon qui lui offrait cette protection à toute épreuve. Elle se sentit pâlir. Le Kazekage lui demandait d'être plus forte qu'un démon à queue ! Elle eut beau regarder partout, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de faille dans ce chakra. Soudain, elle vit un œil flotter au dessus de la bulle. Elle se dit qu'elle devait commencer par couper le lien vers l'extérieur que cela lui donnait.

Elle se concentra et décida de partir à toute allure vers les anneaux accrochés au plafond qu'elle avait remarqués dans un coin de la salle pour s'en aider et bondir au plafond sur lequel elle resta agrippée grâce à son chakra. Puis elle se dirigea en courant vers l'œil et sauta pour le faire exploser. Mais une vague de sable apparut devant elle et la projeta au sol.

- Aïe, ne put-elle s'empêcher de laisser échapper.

Mais elle se redressa aussitôt et tenta une autre approche. Au bout de dix minutes, l'œil était toujours là et Hinata commençait à s'épuiser. Elle tenta de créer un clone pour empêcher l'œil de la suivre et pendant que celui-ci occupait l'œil, elle sauta dessus par derrière. Mais une nouvelle vague de sable vint les balayer, elle et son clone, et les envoya sur un banc d'haltère dans un des coins de la pièce. Malheureusement, si le clone se contenta de disparaître, le bas de son pantalon, lui, s'attrapa dans une des barres métalliques pour soulever les poids et déchira le vêtement, révélant ses longues jambes musclées par les longues heures d'entraînement qu'elle s'infligeait quotidiennement. Elle se releva vers le dôme de sable et s'aperçut que le flux de chakra était devenu complètement chaotique. Elle décida de tenter sa chance et fonça dessus pour passer à travers, mais le temps de rejoindre le dôme, le chakra s'était à nouveau stabilisé et elle fut rejetée durement en arrière. Elle atterrit sur les fesses et resta assise un petit moment pour réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce flux désordonné de chakra. Soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air froid et se rendit compte de l'état de son pantalon. Elle commença par rougir, puis comprit tout d'un coup. Les paroles de Sakura et d'Ino qu'elle avait si souvent repoussées lui revinrent clairement à l'esprit :

- Hinata-chan, tu ne comprends pas, il s'agit d'une technique de survie pour nous, les femmes ninjas, avait commencé Ino. Nous ne pouvons pas lutter avec les hommes sur le plan de la force brute. Nous devons utiliser leurs faiblesses pour prendre le dessus.

- Oui avait renchérit Sakura, et nous savons bien qu'il n'y a pas de plus grande faiblesse chez un homme que sa libido. Il leur suffit de voir un bout de peau de femme et ils ne contrôlent plus rien.

- M… M… Mais enfin… C'est dégradant ! Avait protesté Hinata en rougissant.

- Oui, pour eux ! Avait répondu Ino.

- C'est vraiment honteux pour eux de ne pas pouvoir faire abstraction d'une femme peu vêtue, avait complété Sakura en hochant la tête.

- Je crois que je préfère encore m'entraîner… Avait murmuré Hinata en s'éloignant.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était prise au piège entre le déshonneur de devoir montrer son corps et celui de ramener encore la honte sur sa famille en échouant dans sa mission, Hinata sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle rougit de la pointe des orteils à la racine de ses cheveux en se dirigeant vers l'œil et en se plantant devant.

A l'abri dans sa bulle, Gaara observait la jeune femme. Elle avait beaucoup de ressources, mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi une seule fois à l'atteindre. Peut-être lui en demandait-il trop en perçant sa barrière de sable. Après tout, il n'y avait que très peu de personne qui y était parvenu jusqu'ici. Mais il sentait que la jeune femme en était capable. Il ne la ménageait pas afin qu'elle sache que, si elle sortait victorieuse de ce combat, cela ne serait dû qu'à elle-même. Mais soudain, il la vit atterrir dans les haltères et son vêtement se déchira, révélant ses magnifiques jambes. A cette vue, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la scène de la salle de bain la veille et il sentit sa barrière qui commençait à avoir du mal à rester en place. Elle le sentit tout de suite et lui fonça dessus. Heureusement, elle était assez loin et il eut le temps de reprendre contenance avant qu'elle n'atteigne la bulle. Le souffle court, il se remit dans l'état d'esprit du combat qui se déroulait. Elle resta assise là où elle avait atterri, puis il la vit se relever et s'approcher de son œil en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que cette diablesse allait pouvoir…

Mais non, impossible, elle n'avait pas osé ? Devant lui, la jeune femme venait de retirer son haut et se retrouvait devant lui en soutien-gorge de sport. Bien que le sous-vêtement n'ait rien de sexy en soi, il sentit soudain tout son sang quitter son cerveau pour se diriger vers une zone bien plus agréable de son anatomie et son dôme se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Elle en profita aussitôt et plongea à travers pour atterrir sur lui et le plaquer au sol. Elle était maintenant assise sur son bassin dans son pantalon déchiré et en soutien gorge, elle maintenait ses bras par terre au dessus de sa tête et se penchait donc vers lui, le souffle court. Malheureusement, dans cette position, elle ne put que constater l'effet qu'elle lui faisait… Elle rougit alors encore plus que précédemment et se releva à toute vitesse.

- J'ai gagné, dit-elle, la respiration saccadée.

- En effet, répondit le jeune homme en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce genre de ruse de ta part. Félicitations, tu caches bien ton jeu !

La jeune femme rougit à cette annonce. La prenait-il pour le genre de femme qui se déshabille pour un rien ? Elle ne put s'en empêcher et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Puis, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle mit la main sur sa bouche et commença à s'excuser :

- Oh non, Kazekage-sama, je vous en prie, excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je…

- Ne t'excuse pas, s'énerva Gaara, je t'ai déjà dit que cela m'agaçait.

Puis il continua sur un ton plus doux :

- Tu as réagi normalement, je viens de faire une réflexion plus qu'outrageuse, il est normal que tu me gifles.

Il se pencha pour ramasser son haut et le lui tendit.

- S… Sachez que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à profiter de son physique normalement. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé d'autre moyen de vous atteindre, répondit la jeune femme en prenant son haut et en le remettant.

- Je l'avais compris après la gifle, fit remarquer Gaara de sa voix neutre. Maintenant, je dois me rendre à mon bureau. Je vais prendre une douche puis me changer. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Après tout, tu es mon garde du corps, maintenant.

- Oui, repondit la jeune femme, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle avait réussi ! Certes, de manière peu orthodoxe, mais on s'en fichait après tout, non ? Seul le résultat comptait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'était montrée plus forte qu'un démon à queue ! Cette pensée finit de la ragaillardir.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux, Hinata reprenant son jutsu de camouflage. Gaara prit sa douche en premier et laissa l'eau couler derrière lui. Il partit s'habiller dans sa chambre, mais une fois arrivé là, son esprit se mit à lui chuchoter des choses auxquelles il n'avait encore jamais pensé… A savoir retourner espionner la jeune ninja sous la douche. Il faut dire qu'après ce combat, il ne pouvait plus nier que la jeune femme l'attirait. Mais il fit un gros effort pour rester sage. Après tout, il était son employeur ! Et il avait besoin qu'elle soit totalement concentrée sur sa mission s'il souhaitait rester en vie. Il attendit donc de sentir la présence de la jeune femme près de lui pour aller fermer l'eau dans la douche avant de partir au bureau. La journée se passa calmement, au milieu des affaires quotidiennes. Une fois le soir venu et qu'il se retrouva enfin seul dans son bureau, il se mit à parler doucement pour que personne n'entende :

- As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

- Non, rien. La blessure que je lui ai infligée hier doit encore le faire souffrir, je pense qu'il n'agira pas tout de suite après cela.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Nous devrions rentrer.

Ils partirent alors tous les deux en direction de sa maison. Lorsque soudainement, il se sentit poussé vers le sol et son dôme de sable le recouvrit pour le protéger. Il vit 4 kunaï se planter dans le sable. Il sortit son œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais tout était calme. Il abaissa son dôme, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il ne sentait plus la présence de la jeune Hyûga à ses côtés. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre se mettre à l'abri pour ne pas compliquer la tâche de la jeune femme qui devait le protéger et intercepter le fuyard. Au moins, le sachant à l'abri, elle pourrait se concentrer sur l'assassin.

Elle l'avait senti dès qu'ils étaient sortis du bâtiment où se situait le bureau du Kazekage. Ils étaient suivis. Elle avait aussitôt activé son Byakugan et grand bien lui en prit car elle vit clairement une ombre qui les suivait. Elle l'avait laissée se rapprocher d'eux, afin de lui laisser le moins de chance possible de pouvoir s'enfuir cette fois-ci. Mais il s'était à peine rapproché pour lancer ses kunaï. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de les intercepter, poussant le Kazekage au sol, sachant que ce geste déclencherait sa défense de sable. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Le sachant protégé, elle partit en courant en direction de l'assaillant. Celui-ci n'attendit pas son reste, il partit en courant. Hinata, toujours camouflée par son jutsu, le suivait aussi discrètement que possible. Le fuyard prenait la direction de la sortie du village. Il était entièrement masqué et tout habillé de noir. Pas question de l'attaquer, elle devait absolument l'intercepter. Mais soudain, un chat apparut devant elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui marcher sur la queue, faisant miauler la pauvre bête meurtrie. Le fuyard s'arrêta alors et fit volte-face. Hinata savait qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se cacher, elle réapparut donc, plus à l'aise quand elle n'était pas obligée de maintenir sa concentration pour tenir son jutsu en place. La personne la dévisagea puis fonça sur elle. Heureusement, la jeune Hyuga n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser. Elle ne mit que quelques instants, aidée de son Byakugan, à bloquer tous ses points de chakra. Elle chargea ensuite l'individu inconscient sur son épaule et le mena au plus vite chez le Kazekage. Arrivée à destination, la lumière allumée la rassura, le Kazekage était bien rentré sain et sauf, elle n'avait pas failli à sa mission. Elle ouvrit la porte et déposa sans aucune douceur l'individu encore paralysé.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Gaara se précipita. Il vit la jeune Hyûga déposer un individu tout de noir vêtu par terre. Celui-ci semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il découvrit son visage et son bandeau et vit avec stupeur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ninja de Suna, mais l'un du village de Kiri. Il resta un moment saisit, puis se reprit.

- Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme allongé par terre.

Hinata se pencha sur l'individu le ligota avant de libérer ses points de chakra afin qu'il puisse répondre aux questions du Kazekage. Mais l'homme avait visiblement l'intention de rester muet. Il se contentait de les regarder en souriant comme un forcené. Gaara allait utiliser la force contre lui, mais il se dit qu'il risquait de vraiment s'énerver et de tuer l'homme avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de raconter quoi que ce soit.

Il fit donc appeler le chef de la garde ninja et lui remit l'individu pour interrogatoire. Gaara fit savoir qu'il passerait en début de matinée pour savoir ce que son équipe d'interrogateurs aurait réussi à apprendre de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que la ninja de Konoha avait disparu. Il l'appela doucement :

- Pourquoi restes-tu cachée, Hyûga-san ? Tu as réussi à attraper l'assassin, ta mission est terminée.

- Kazekage-sama, croyez-moi, cet individu n'est en rien responsable de ce qui vous arrive. Tout juste est-il un pion manipulé à plus haut niveau. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques minutes pour l'intercepter, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait jamais pu vous atteindre, vous et votre défense de sable.

- Tu penses que le cerveau agirait à distance ?

- Je le pense, oui. Je pense que cet homme était destiné simplement à tester les capacités de votre défense de sable. Mais dans quel but ? Je l'ignore. Certainement afin de finaliser sa véritable attaque contre vous.

- Si tu le dis… Dit le Kazekage en s'asseyant sur le canapé, encore sonné.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja de Kiri semblait avoir disparu. Après tout, un ninja de Suna pouvait avoir engagé le type pour poursuivre son œuvre lorsqu'il avait failli se faire attraper.

Voyant la mine du Kazekage, Hinata ne put résister. Elle obstrua toutes les ouvertures avant de réapparaître devant lui et de lui prendre les mains.

- Kazekage-sama, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre équipe saura faire parler cet homme. Il nous livrera le nom de son employeur, j'en suis certaine. Je connais la réputation de vos interrogateurs, ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant.

Gaara se sentit faible devant cette femme si douce envers lui, alors qu'elle n'était même pas de son village. Une sorte de désespoir l'envahit tout d'un coup. Il ne serait jamais accepté par son village. Il aurait beau faire, il y aurait toujours des complots contre lui. Il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il parte, qu'il disparaisse. La jeune ninja releva doucement la tête du jeune homme pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je connais ce regard, Kazekage-sama. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de la bêtise des autres. Si ce n'avait pas été vous, croyez-moi, il s'en serait certainement pris au Kazekage en place, quel qu'il soit. Ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle, ou vous allez devenir fou.

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras pour le réconforter, comme elle rêvait qu'on la réconforte lorsqu'elle traversait ce même genre de doute.

Gaara se raidit à son contact. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le prendre ainsi dans ses bras. Mais la jeune femme avait eu les mots justes. Il devinait que si elle connaissait le regard qu'il avait eu, c'est qu'elle y avait aperçut un écho à ses propres démons. Et qu'elle faisait pour lui ce qu'elle rêvait qu'on lui fasse dans ces moments-là. Il décida donc que, pour une fois, il pouvait se laisser aller. Il laissa ses bras se glisser autour de la taille de la jeune femme et il la serra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment. Ils s'interrompirent lorsque le ventre de la jeune Hyuga commença à protester. Celle-ci rougit violemment.

- Kazekage-sama, exc… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle s'interrompit juste à temps. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'excuse. Elle baissa alors les yeux vers le sol. Le jeune homme lui releva la tête doucement et lui dit :

- Après ce que nous venons de vivre, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Gaara.

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Que penserait…

- Hinata-san, la coupa-t-il en utilisant lui-même son prénom, cela fait longtemps que je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres sur ma manière de vivre et de choisir mes amis.

Le moment qu'ils venaient de partager lui prouvait le contraire, mais Hinata ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de sourire.

- Bien, Gaara-kun.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée d'obstruer les fenêtres, ainsi tu n'es plus obligée de te dissimuler. Veux-tu que je nous fasse à manger ?

- Gaara-kun, tu as déjà fait à manger hier, il se doit donc que ce soit moi qui le fasse ce soir. Surtout du fait que tu es mon employeur…

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire brièvement. Il aimait que la jeune femme prononce son prénom. Il s'imagina alors un autre contexte, beaucoup plus plaisant, durant lequel elle aurait pu répéter son prénom sans fin. Il eut honte du chemin que lui faisaient suivre ses pensées. Il secoua la tête et se contenta d'acquiescer. Hinata se rendit alors dans la cuisine et entreprit de leur préparer un bon repas.

Pendant qu'il la regardait s'affairer, il revint sur des préoccupations plus importantes que de batifoler avec son exquise garde du corps. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hinata. Elle avait sûrement raison. Les deux dernières attaques n'auraient sûrement pas portées leurs fruits. Si Hinata n'était pas intervenue, nul doute que sa protection de sable se serait de toute façon mise en place et l'aurait protégé. Nul doute que le véritable assassin s'était reculé, sûrement afin de mettre au point un nouveau plan.

- Gaara-kun, l'appela Hinata. Le diner est prêt.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé un curry absolument divin. Le jeune homme se régala. Il était tout de même étonné. Il savait que la jeune femme venait d'une des grandes familles, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache cuisiner.

- Merci beaucoup, Hinata-san, tout cela est délicieux.

- De… De rien. Répondit-elle en plongeant le nez dans son assiette.

- As-tu donc si peu l'habitude que les gens te complimentent ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Eh bien…

Il vit que la jeune femme était gênée de parler d'elle. Mais après tout, elle l'avait bien questionné sur sa propre vie la veille au soir ! Certes, c'était dans le cadre de sa mission, mais quand même…

- Je te propose d'échanger une information contre une autre, se lança-t-il en espérant que cela délierait la langue de la jeune femme.

Après tout, il lui avait déjà pratiquement tout révélé de sa vie. Elle ne risquait pas d'apprendre grand-chose de plus ce soir.

- D'… D'accord. Eh bien, non, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de compliments au cours de ma vie. A moi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de petite amie ? Demanda-t-elle en devenant rouge pivoine.

Gaara faillit en recracher l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Elle y allait franco ! Mais après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu instaurer ce petit jeu…

- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, je suis souvent l'objet de tentatives de meurtres, dues à mon rang ou à mon démon, et qui plus est, avec mon travail qui m'accapare toute la journée, parfois même la nuit si la situation l'exige, je ne saurais pas demander à une femme d'accepter de telles choses. A moi, je pensais que tu venais d'une des grandes familles de Konoha, de ce fait, ton rang devrait faire de toi quelqu'un d'envié, mais cela n'en a pas l'air. Pourquoi ?

Hinata se raidit sur sa chaise. Pouvait-elle vraiment raconter à ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine, le Kazekage qui plus est, la honte qu'elle faisait peser sur toute sa famille ? Elle tortilla ses doigts. Mais elle avait encore une dernière question à lui poser. Une question très très personnelle, mais elle rêvait de savoir. Et elle savait qu'en dehors de ce jeu, il ne lui répondrait jamais. Elle prit donc sur elle et commença son histoire : la famille Hyuga, les 2 branches, le talent de son cousin et de sa sœur comparé à ses maigres capacités, sa rencontre avec Naruto-kun, comment celui-ci lui avait appris à être fière d'elle-même, mais que cela ne suffisait pas à effacer tant d'années de mépris et d'échecs longuement ressassés par son père devant elle. Gaara écoutait sans rien laisser paraître, mais il se dit qu'ils étaient finalement vraiment très semblables dans leur recherche mutuelle d'acceptation par les leurs. Quand elle eut fini son récit, elle baissa la tête et marmonna sa question. Mais Gaara ne comprit pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Qu'as-tu dit Hinata-san ? Je n'ai pas compris.

Elle respira un bon coup et cria presque sa question :

- AS-TU DEJA EU UNE PETITE AMIE ?

Elle rougit aussitôt et s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle semblait deviner chez ce garçon une solitude comparable à la sienne, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

D'ailleurs, Gaara resta interdit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à celle-là. Sa vie sentimentale semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point, mais pourquoi ? Ce pourrait-il que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle soit partagée ? Il décida de s'en assurer par lui-même. Il se leva et vint se placer à genoux devant Hinata. Il posa délicatement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula légèrement, craignant un instant qu'elle lui mette sa main dans la figure. Mais au contraire, après quelques secondes, la jeune femme se rapprocha à son tour et lui rendit son baiser, tout aussi léger. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à rester sage bien longtemps, il s'approcha encore plus et approfondit leur baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme, il s'entreprit de caresser sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente gémir de plaisir tout contre lui. Ce bruit finit de lui faire perdre la tête. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille et glissèrent rapidement sous ses vêtements amples au contact de sa peau douce et veloutée. Il parcourait son dos du bas vers le haut, jusqu'à la lisière de son soutien gorge en de douces caresses. Il sentit bientôt les mains de la jeune femme se glisser également sous son haut et partir en exploration sur son torse. Il sentit sa verge prendre des proportions encore jamais atteintes jusqu'à présent. Il grogna contre la bouche de la jeune femme en glissant l'une de ses mains vers un de ses seins. Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé dans la chambre les interrompit. Ils eurent le plus grand mal à reprendre le contrôle de leurs esprits respectifs. Soudain, Hinata, qui faisait face à la chambre, ouvrit de grands yeux et cria :

- Gaara-kun, une bombe !

A ces mots, le jeune homme déploya sa protection de sable autour d'eux deux juste à temps avant de ressentir les effets de la déflagration de la bombe à travers le sable. Il lança un œil en dehors de la bulle et découvrit que sa maison entière avait été soufflée. Impossible pour lui de retirer sa bulle sans prendre le risque que ce qui restait de la maison ne leur tombe dessus. Il sentit Hinata frémir contre lui. Il reprit son œil à l'intérieur de la bulle et lui annonça la nouvelle :

- Nous sommes coincés, il nous faut attendre que les secours viennent déblayer les débris pour nous faire sortir de là.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il lui encadra le visage de ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Que se passe-t-il Hinata-san ? C'est la bombe qui te met dans cet état ?

- N… Non, j'ai l'habitude de mettre ma vie en péril au cours d'une mission. Je suis plutôt mortifiée pour ce qui s'est produit avant. Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû te poser ce genre de question. Il est évident que tu as déjà eu des petites amies, je n'aurais pas dû te mettre au défi de me le prouver, c'était stupide de ma part…

Gaara la fit stopper en caressant ses lèvres avec son pouce.

- Crois-le ou non, Hinata-san, mais tu étais la première femme que j'embrassais.

- M… M… Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir embrassée moi ?

- Pour te dire la vérité, je l'ignore. Je retrouve en toi un écho à mon propre destin. J'ai l'impression que tu es capable de me comprendre à un niveau bien supérieur à tous les autres.

- Néanmoins, je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser. Quelle honte pour moi... Me laisser aller à embrasser le Kazekage...

- Serai-je donc un si mauvais parti ? Demanda le jeune homme, passablement vexé.

- N... Non, pas du tout ! Ne va surtout pas croire cela ! C'est plutôt moi qui...

Mais le jeune homme l'interrompit en l'embrassant de nouveau. Elle voulu se reculer, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Il approfondit leur baiser et sentit les résistances de la jeune femme s'envoler. Elle commença à lui rendre son baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se séparer d'elle et il la regarda dans les yeux :

- Hinata-san, je veux que tu reconnaisses que, si nous nous sommes embrassés, c'est uniquement parce que nous en avions envie tous les deux.

- O... Oui, tu as raison, mais malgré tout, il n'est pas bon pour la bonne continuation de ma mission que nous nous laissions aller ainsi.

Elle se recula, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux dans la bulle.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que nous oublions tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Gaara n'était pas du tout d'accord avec elle. Mais il avait compris, suite à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt qu'il était très important que la jeune femme réussisse à remplir sa mission.

- Je pense que tu as raison, finit-il par répondre à contrecœur.

- Peux-tu regarder si les secours approchent ?

Pendant que Gaara lançait son œil à l'extérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à ce point-là ? Le pire, c'est que s'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle se soit laissé aller jusqu'au bout avec Gaara-kun. Il était tellement beau, tellement fort... Et il lui semblait partager tellement de points communs tous les deux. Mais cela était très dangereux de développer des sentiments pour la personne dont on est censé assurer la protection.

- Les secours sont là. Tu devrais disparaître, annonça Gaara sans la regarder.

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle lança son jutsu et disparut dans l'ombre. Le jeune homme fit disparaître la bulle de sable là où les sauveteurs avaient réussi à creuser un tunnel. Il attendit de sentir la jeune femme passer devant lui et la suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Puis, il ne la sentit plus près de lui. Après tout, il était entouré et ne risquait donc pas d'attaque dans l'immédiat.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis à l'air libre, Hinata se faufila dans la foule et s'isola pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle se sentait attirée par Gaara-kun. Une partie d'elle voudrait profiter du moment et se laisser aller à la volupté au moins une fois avec lui avant de retourner à Konoha. Mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre d'échouer dans sa mission. Trop de choses étaient en jeu : sa position au sein de sa famille, les relations entre Konoha et Suna, la survie de Gaara-kun... Elle devait garder ses distances avec le Kazekage. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient arrêté l'assassin. Après, s'il voulait toujours... Mais après la scène qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle se demandait s'il voudrait encore d'elle.

Après sa déposition, Gaara se fit raccompagner jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'avait plus que là pour se réfugier après la destruction de sa maison. Une fois seul, il réfléchit aux différents événements de la soirée. Et surtout à ceux du début, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Hinata-san. Elle était si douce, exactement telle qu'il se l'imaginait. Mais ce qui s'était passé après l'avait plutôt douché. Elle avait l'air de vouloir reprendre ses distances. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de travers. Certes, il n'avait pas d'expérience avec les femmes, mais il lui avait semblé que la jeune ninja répondait plus que favorablement à ses avances. Pourquoi refusait-elle de partager un moment qu'elle semblait souhaiter autant que lui ? Et surtout, où était-elle passée ? Etait-elle repartie à Konoha, estimant avoir échoué dans sa mission après ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux ? Il espérait que non. Il soupira, il devait aimer souffrir. Elle venait de lui faire clairement comprendre que, même si elle reconnaissait avoir envie de lui, elle préférait mettre de la distance entre eux. Et lui, idiot qu'il était, il continuait à fantasmer sur elle. Soudain, Temari et Kankuro firent irruption dans son bureau.

- Gaara, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille en se penchant vers lui par dessus son bureau.

- Euh... Bien... Je n'ai rien...

- Le sable t'a protégé, comme d'habitude ? Demanda Kankuro.

- Oui.

- Heureusement que tu possèdes un tel don, soupira-t-il.

Mais il devait reconnaître que, si Hinata n'avait pas vu la bombe, sa protection n'aurait peut-être pas eu le temps de se mettre totalement en place au moment de la déflagration et il ne s'en serait certainement pas aussi bien sorti.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda Temari. Tu sembles ailleurs...

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Tu sembles soucieux, insista la jeune fille.

Gaara hésita. Mais il connaissait le pouvoir d'insistance de Temari. Il n'avait aucune chance si elle décidait de s'acharner sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue tout. Autant passer aux aveux tout de suite :

- Je m'inquiète pour... mon garde du corps.

- Quel garde du corps ? Demanda Kankuro.

- Après que nous ayons découvert que l'assassin pouvait venir du village, j'ai cédé à la demande des anciens et j'ai demandé à Konoha de m'envoyer un garde du corps.

- Tu n'en as rien dit, s'offusqua Temari.

- Il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit le sache. Elle se cachait dans l'ombre pour ne pas être repérée...

- Attends, attends… Elle ? Demanda Temari avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se renfrogna le Kazekage en pensant que, si, c'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait.

- Qui est-elle ? Demanda la jeune fille. Je connais plusieurs des ninjas de Konoha grâce à ma relation avec Shikamaru.

- Tu sors toujours avec ce type ? Demanda Gaara.

Mais devant le regard noir de Temari, il se dépêcha de répondre à sa question pour changer de sujet :

- Une Hyûga.

Temari poussa un sifflement.

- Eh bien, ils ne sont pas fichus de toi à Konoha ! C'est le must chez eux, cette famille ! La plupart d'entre eux font partie de l'ANBU, à ce que l'on raconte.

- Elle est effectivement très douée. C'est elle qui a vu la bombe et qui m'a prévenu pour que je déploie mon bouclier de sable à temps avant l'explosion. Mais après cela, elle a disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Kankuro. Tu ne l'as pas attaquée au moins ?

- Non, non, rien de tout cela... En fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire...

- Comment ça ? Demandèrent les deux en même temps.

Mais Gaara sentit la brise du soir lui porter le parfum d'Hinata. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et regarda dans toutes les directions. Mais impossible de la voir avec son jutsu. Il décida de l'appeler doucement.

Hinata finit par retourner près du bureau de Gaara. Elle se doutait que le jeune homme s'était rendu là. Il lui avait avoué qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où il passait le plus clair de son temps, il était donc logique qu'il aille y trouver refuge. Mais quand elle était arrivée, elle avait préféré rester dehors, assise au dessus de sa fenêtre. Ainsi, elle pouvait surveiller les environs tout en écoutant ce qui se passait dans le bureau. Elle entendit ainsi toute la conversation entre Gaara, son frère et sa sœur. Puis elle le vit se pencher par la fenêtre et l'entendit murmurer :

- Hinata-san, reviens près de moi. J'ai encore besoin de toi, après tout, ta mission n'est pas encore finie. Tu peux te montrer ces personnes sont de confiance.

La jeune femme se dit qu'après tout, elle devait se montrer une dernière fois pour lui annoncer son choix de le protéger de loin. Elle réapparut donc et se laissa glisser par la fenêtre, passant par dessus Gaara. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'il la vit. Temari et Kankuro, qui assistaient à la scène, ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter un coup d'œil. Si c'était bien ce qu'ils devinaient, il était évident que ces deux-là avaient besoin d'un coup de main. Après les présentations, Hinata se tourna vers Gaara et lui annonça :

- Gaara-kun, il est plus sage que je reste totalement dans l'ombre à partir de maintenant. Je serai toujours là, je veillerai sur toi, mais tu ne me verras plus. Cela est plus prudent.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, grogna le Kazekage.

- Malheureusement, c'est encore à moi de décider de la façon dont je veux mener ma mission. Après tout, la seule chose qui compte, c'est le résultat.

A ces mots, elle disparut et sa présence s'évanouit par la fenêtre. Temari fit un clin d'œil à Kankuro pendant que Gaara leur tournait le dos en regardant par la fenêtre, puis elle annonça :

- Je vais y aller, il est tard, je vois que tu vas bien, et visiblement, tu es bien protégé. A demain.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit.

Kankuro, lui, resta. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils face au bureau de Gaara.

- Tant pis si je me prends un coup après ça, mais si tu la vois uniquement comme ton garde du corps, je veux bien me faire eunuque ! Lança le jeune homme au Kazekage.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Tu la veux ! C'est évident ! Enfin, c'est évident pour Temari et moi, je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre le remarque...

- Je... Je... s'empourpra le jeune homme roux.

- Pas de panique, ton secret sera bien gardé. Après tout, je ne peux qu'apprécier ton choix, elle m'a l'air bien roulée !

- Attention à ton langage ! S'emporta Gaara.

Kankuro resta interdit quelques secondes. Il semblerait que cela aille plus loin qu'une simple histoire de coucherie. Mais avec Gaara, c'était plutôt attendu. Le jeune homme était tellement passionné. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il ne s'enflamme pas pour une amourette de passage. Or la jeune femme devrait partir à la fin de sa mission. La situation se compliquait.

Temari sortit et fit le tour du bâtiment pour se placer sous la fenêtre de Gaara. Là, elle se mit à appeler doucement :

- Hyûga-san ! Tu ferais mieux de te montrer si tu ne veux pas que je crie ta présence sur les toits de Suna.

Une ombre se détacha du bâtiment et vint atterrir juste devant elle.

- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda sèchement la jeune ninja de Konoha.

- Te parler, je m'inquiète pour mon frère. Il est évident pour moi, ainsi que pour Kankuro, que Gaara et toi nourrissez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

La jeune Hyûga devint rouge à ces mots. Il était donc tellement évident qu'elle tenait à Gaara ? Raison de plus pour mettre des distances entre eux.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles mettre des distances pour mener à bien ta mission. Je ferai la même chose à ta place ! Ainsi je viens te proposer mon aide pour terminer au plus vite cette histoire d'assassin.

- Comment ça ?

- Demain, des représentants du village de Kiri doivent venir. Gaara devra les recevoir. Et je pense que l'assassin va profiter de cet événement pour frapper un dernier coup.

- Mais jusqu'à présent, l'assassin a toujours frappé lorsque Gaara-kun était seul, dit la jeune femme après un moment de réflexion.

- Je pense justement que cela était fait exprès pour qu'il ne se méfie pas en présence de monde autour de lui. Je pense qu'il a toujours su que Gaara sortirait indemne de ses précédentes tentatives.

- Ce que tu dis a du sens, murmura la jeune Hyûga qui en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions quelques heures plus tôt. Mais que puis-je faire ?

- Je te propose de venir à visage découvert. Je te ferai passer pour une lointaine cousine. Et tu seras plus libre de tes mouvements.

La jeune Hyûga réfléchit un moment. Ne plus être obligée de se cacher, ni de se concentrer sur son jutsu à longueur de temps représentait un avantage certain pour elle. Elle dévisagea Temari qui attendait patiemment sa réponse :

- OK, je marche.

- Parfait, suis-moi, tu vas passer la nuit chez moi.

- Mais, je ne peux pas laisser Gaara-kun sans surveillance.

- Pas d'inquiétude, Kankuro est près de lui, il y restera le restant de la nuit.

- Mais comment...

- On se connaît depuis tellement de temps, on se comprend sans parler tous les deux. Allez, viens.

La ninja blonde agrippa fermement le bras de la brune et l'entraîna dans le dédale des rues de Suna vers son appartement.

Dans le bureau de Gaara, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue.

- Gaara, que veux-tu faire d'elle ? Tu sais qu'elle doit partir à la fin de sa mission.

- Je sais, s'énerva Gaara, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je sais que nous sommes destinés à nous séparer prochainement. Raison de plus pour profiter d'elle tant qu'elle est encore là !

- Et tu ne comptes rien faire pour la retenir ?

- Que pourrais-je faire ? Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle préférait garder ses distances. Elle a la tête farcie d'idées sur la famille, l'honneur, etc...

- Mais mets-toi à sa place un peu ! Que lui arrivera-t-il si jamais elle échouait dans sa mission parce qu'elle préférait roucouler avec toi plutôt que de se concentrer sur une éventuelle attaque ?

- Je...

Le Kazekage ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre. Il se lança dans une profonde réflexion. Après tout, Hinata semblait craindre sa famille, avec raison sûrement. Certainement serait-elle humiliée et rejetée en cas d'échec. Cela justifiait certainement son choix de la distance qu'elle semblait s'imposer. Et lui imposer, par la même occasion... Mais le jeune homme restait déterminé à la faire sienne, au moins une fois, avant son départ pour Konoha.

Kankuro se gratta la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son frère.

- Puisque tu sembles plus calme, pouvons-nous parler de ce qui t'attend demain ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain ?

- La venue des représentants du village de Kiri...

- … J'avais oublié. Et dire que nous venons d'arrêter l'un d'entre eux...

- Comment ça ?

- Hinata-san a capturé celui qui tentait de me tuer dernièrement, il s'agit d'un ninja de Kiri, mais il est trop faible pour avoir voulu réellement me tuer. On pense tous les deux qu'il s'agit d'un pion, engagé par le véritable assassin pour tester ma défense de sable.

- Cela confirmerait ce que nous soupçonnons avec Temari. Nous pensons que l'assassin attend demain pour passer à l'action.

- Mais demain, je ne serai pas seul !

- Justement, nous pensons que cette histoire de ne s'en prendre à toi que quand tu es seul n'est destiné qu'à te rendre moins méfiant lorsque tu es entouré. Comme demain par exemple.

Gaara réfléchit à ce que son frère venait de lui annoncer. Cela ne manquait pas de sens. Il voulait en parler avec Hinata. Mais il savait qu'elle refuserait de reparaître devant lui à présent.

- Et votre mission, au fait ? Demanda Gaara. Avez-vous retrouvé la fille de l'ancien ?

- Oui, il s'agissait d'une fugue amoureuse. La demoiselle était partie rejoindre son amant que son père n'appréciait pas, tout simplement.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Nous avons informé le père et nous lui avons fait comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il apprenne à faire avec le choix de sa fille.

- Parfait.

- Comme d'habitude !

Gaara dévisagea Kankuro. Il était tellement arrogant ! Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta présence, mais je vais essayer de dormir maintenant.

- Je reste, annonça-t-il, Temari a dû mettre la main sur ta garde du corps, donc pour cette nuit, tu devras faire avec moi.

- Que lui veut-elle ? S'affola intérieurement Gaara.

Après tout, Temari pouvait raconter des choses très désagréables sur lui à Hinata. Et alors, plus question de séduire la jeune femme après cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes très heureux de voir qu'une femme a enfin réussi à mettre fin à ton vœu de célibat, on ne risque pas de la faire fuir. On voudrait plutôt l'attacher pour qu'elle reste auprès de toi, rigola Kankuro.

Mais la blague ne fit pas rire son frère. Kankuro sourit silencieusement. Après tout, cette ninja de Konoha semblait être celle qu'il fallait pour humaniser enfin son frère.

Le lendemain matin, Gaara enfila sa tenue d'apparat. Heureusement pour lui, il la conservait dans son bureau, et non chez lui. Il se sentait seul depuis qu'il ne sentait plus les effluves de pluie d'Hinata près de lui. Avant l'arrivée des invités, il se dépêcha de faire appeler le chef de la garde ninja pour savoir ce que l'homme arrêté cette nuit avait avoué. Mais il eut la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que l'homme cachait un poison sur lui et s'était suicidé avant son arrivée sur les lieux d'interrogatoire. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fouillé avant de le remettre à ses gardes ? Pestant contre lui-même, il sortit en courant de son bureau dans la rue afin de prendre l'air.

- Tu ne devrais pas te montrer ainsi dans la rue, Gaara-kun. Tu fais une cible trop évidente.

Il se retourna pour voir Hinata dans un costume traditionnel de Suna. Elle était tellement belle que son cœur manqua un battement. Il lutta contre une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle avait été claire sur ce point. Il se contenta de la saluer et de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Les invités arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Gaara les accueillit avec tous les honneurs qui leur étaient dû. Il leur apprit la mort de leur congénère et invita l'un d'entre eux à aller identifier le corps. Les invités semblaient sincèrement peinés d'apprendre que l'un d'entre eux avait attenté à la vie du Kazekage. Il s'avéra que l'homme en question était connu au village de Kiri pour être très instable et particulièrement vénal. Ils firent de leur mieux afin que l'amitié entre Kiri et Suna reste d'actualité. La journée se passa sans incident. Elle se termina avec un fastueux banquet ainsi que le protocole l'exigeait. Hinata et Temari restèrent auprès de Gaara toute la journée et dînaient près de lui. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata fit signe à Temari qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes et lui demanda discrètement de veiller sur Gaara pendant son absence.

Gaara vit Hinata se lever. Aussitôt, Temari se glissa derrière lui et lui murmura :

- Si tu veux lui parler, c'est maintenant !

- Je ne peux m'absenter du banquet et tu le sais.

- Tu as le droit d'aller aux toilettes, quand même !

- Oui, donc deux minutes. C'est insuffisant pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai à lui dire.

- Deux minutes sont toujours mieux que zéro !

Gaara réfléchit puis se leva et se précipita à la suite d'Hinata.

Hinata s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle du banquet quand elle vit que Gaara l'attendait à la sortie des toilettes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa surprise, mais le jeune homme se précipita sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle voulut le repousser, mais Gaara l'en empêcha. Il finit par se séparer d'elle pour lui prendre la main et l'attirer derrière lui dans une pièce qu'il savait être vide lors des banquets.

- Gaara-kun, que fais-tu ?

- Je vis ma vie sans regret, et toi ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas...

- Je comprends, mais je veux une promesse de ta part.

- La... Laquelle ?

- Dès que tout ceci sera terminé, tu m'accorderas une chance.

- Non, c'est impossible. C'est ridicule, nous sommes condamnés à nous séparer après tout cela.

- Si tu peux me dire en me regardant dans les yeux que toi, tu pourras partir sans m'accorder une nuit, alors je te laisserai en paix.

- Je...

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de baisser les yeux, sans pouvoir répondre. Gaara finit par se détendre et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, elle répondit à son étreinte.

- Je dois y retourner, finit-il par dire en s'éloignant.

Mais il était évident qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Hinata le laissa partir en premier et attendit deux minutes pour rejoindre Temari au banquet. Celle-ci la regarda avec un air interrogateur, mais Hinata se contenta de baisser les yeux en rougissant. La jeune femme de Suna n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

On arrivait au terme du banquet et les invités se préparaient à prendre congés. Temari et Hinata étaient inquiètes. Elles étaient sûres pourtant que l'assassin profiterait de l'occasion pour tenter sa chance. Mais à priori, elles s'étaient trompées. Au moment du départ, il y eu un échange de cadeaux en souvenir du bon moment passé ensemble. Les représentants de Kiri offrirent au Kazekage une boîte joliment ouvragée en bois sculpté, incrustée de nacre. Le kazekage, afin de faire honneur à ses invités, l'ouvrit. Mais Hinata avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic au moment où Gaara ouvrit la boîte, elle voulu se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher, mais trop tard, 3 fléchettes empoisonnées s'échappèrent et vinrent se planter dans le cou du Kazekage. Malheureusement, cette agression déclencha sa protection de sable alors qu'il tombait sans connaissance. Hinata se heurta contre le dôme de sable. Temari et Kankuro qui se trouvait non loin se dépêchèrent d'arrêter les représentants de Kiri. Mais ceux-ci semblaient aussi étonnés que ceux de Suna. Hinata lança son Byakugan pour détecter celui qui n'aurait pas la bonne réaction. Elle le repéra rapidement et fit signe à Temari. Il s'agissait du chef de la garde. Temari se précipita et l'arrêta alors que celui-ci, qui comprenait qu'il était démasqué, tentait de s'enfuir. Elle retrouva sur lui le poison qu'il avait utilisé pour tremper les fléchettes. Heureusement, Hinata connaissait ce poison. Elle demanda à Temari d'aller chercher l'antidote et de lui apporter, elle allait tenter de pénétrer dans le dôme de sable pour sauver Gaara. Temari revint rapidement avec l'antidote et Hinata se pencha alors sur le dôme de sable :

- Shukaku, tu dois me laisser entrer, je dois le sauver. S'il meurt, toi aussi tu vas en souffrir.

Elle se retrouva dans un endroit sombre, devant de hautes barrières. Devant, elle vit Gaara qui gisait sans connaissance. Derrière, elle perçut la présence du démon.

- Pourquoi te laisserai-je le sauver ? Plus il s'affaiblit, plus les barrières qui me retiennent s'affaiblissent. Bientôt, je serai libre !

- Tu ne souhaites pas sa mort ! Après tout, il ne t'a rien fait, au contraire. Il t'a permis de rester en vie !

- Jeune femelle présomptueuse. Ta présence auprès de lui le rend heureux. Cela me fait mal aux yeux rien que de vous voir.

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi le sauver. Je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faudra pour le sauver.

- Alors, tu devras passer un pacte avec moi. Es-tu prête à t'engager ?

- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras si tu me laisses le sauver.

- Je veux que tu t'en ailles tout de suite après cela. Votre bonheur m'écœure, je ne puis plus le supporter.

Hinata resta muette un instant. Elle rêvait d'une nuit avec Gaara, et lui aussi, il le lui avait dit. Mais sa survie passait avant son désir.

- D'accord. C'est d'accord.

- Bien, mais sache que si jamais tu embrasses de nouveau Gaara, alors mes barrières tomberont et je serai libre.

Hinata réintégra aussitôt son corps et une brèche s'ouvrit devant elle dans le dôme, juste assez pour la laisser passer. Elle se pencha au-dessus de Gaara et lui injecta l'antidote. Elle le vit reprendre des couleurs et il finit par ouvrir les yeux au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Hinata ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant ses pupilles.

- Hi... Na... Ta... San...

- Gaara-kun. Il te faut arrêter la protection de sable afin que l'on puisse prendre soin de toi.

Le jeune homme s'aperçut que le dôme était déployé au-dessus d'eux. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et le sable s'évapora. Des médecins arrivèrent alors et le mirent sur un brancard pour l'emporter à l'hôpital.

Hinata resta avec Temari et Kankuro pour terminer de confondre l'assassin. Il s'avéra qu'Hinata avait raison. L'homme, Kyosuke, ne supportait simplement pas d'avoir de supérieur au-dessus de lui et s'en était pris au Kazekage sans parti pris personnel. Une fois rassurée sur cet état de fait et sa mission étant terminée, elle décida qu'elle devait se mettre aussitôt en route vers Konoha si elle voulait avoir la force de respecter le pacte passé avec Shukaku. Elle allait quitter l'appartement de Temari après y être passée pour se changer lorsque Temari apparut pour lui barrer la porte.

- N'as-tu rien promis à mon frère avant de partir ?

- Je... Je suis désolée, Temari-san. Je dois partir, sans attendre.

- Tu lui briseras le cœur en faisant cela.

- Je préfère le savoir vivant avec le cœur brisé que mort, déclara la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sure qu'il pense comme toi.

- Temari-san, je te demande de me croire, je n'ai pas le choix.

Sur ce, elle bouscula légèrement la jeune femme pour passer et partit.

A son retour à Konoha, elle commença par faire son rapport auprès du Hokage. Puis elle se dirigea vers la demeure familiale. Elle ne croisa personne et elle put rejoindre sa chambre tranquillement. Une fois seule, elle partit prendre un bain dans sa salle de bain privée. Une fois plongée dans l'eau chaude, elle laissa retomber la pression. Puis, rapidement, elle commença à pleurer. D'abord doucement, puis peu à peu ce fut un torrent qui dévalait ses joues pour tomber dans son bain. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures, puis lorsque l'eau fut complètement froide, elle finit par sortir. Elle s'habilla et rejoint sa famille pour le repas. Bien sûr, elle n'eut droit à aucun égard suite à la réussite de sa mission.

Trois mois plus tard, Hinata se rendait chez Tsunade. Elle était à nouveau convoquée pour une mission. Elle avait demandé à bénéficier d'un congé suite à sa dernière mission, congé qui lui fut accordé, mais elle s'est vite rendu compte au bout d'un mois que l'inactivité ne lui faisait aucun bien. Elle avait donc rapidement demandée à être réaffectée, mais sur de petites missions qui ne nécessitaient pas qu'elle quitte le village. Elle se rendait donc sans crainte chez l'Hokage. Elle se fit annoncer, puis pénétra dans le bureau.

- Hinata, commença celle-ci, nous avons un très gros problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Suna pense à rompre notre amitié.

- Comment ? Mais, pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait que lors de ta dernière mission, tu ais gravement offensé le Kazekage. Celui-ci nous demande de te remettre à lui ou de se préparer à la guerre.

- Mais... Mais... C'est impossible, je n'ai rien fait, Hokage-sama !

- J'en ai déjà discuté avec ton père, il est d'accord avec moi, il te faut y retourner pour arranger les choses.

- Hokage-sama, croyez bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mauvaise volonté de ma part, mais je ne peux pas. La vie du Kazekage sera mise gravement en danger si j'y retourne.

- Je comprends, mais ce sont les vies de tous les habitants de Konoha qui seront mises en danger si tu refuses. Je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois-ci, il te faut régler le problème seule.

- Bien, Hokage-sama.

- Et pour s'assurer que tu rentreras bien à Suna, le Kazekage t'a fait envoyer une escorte.

A ces mots, une porte derrière Tsunade s'ouvrit et Temari apparut.

- Bonjour Hinata-san, dit la jeune fille en conservant un regard froid.

- B… Bonjour Temari-san.

- Temari-san, vous pourrez témoigner auprès du Kazekage que nous vous avons remis Hinata-san, selon sa demande.

- Oui, Hokage-sama. Le village de Suna vous remercie de votre engagement envers notre amitié, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

Temari sortit du bureau, suivie par Hinata.

- Nous allons passer chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires, proposa Temari pour briser la glace.

- Bien, répondit Hinata, mortifiée.

Elle se sentait prise au piège. Comment retourner au village de Suna auprès de Gaara sans risquer de l'embrasser et de mettre ainsi en danger tous les habitants de Suna ? Mais comment s'y soustraire sans risquer la vie des habitants de Konoha dans une guerre contre Suna ? La jeune femme emballa rapidement ses affaires et se prépara à sortir, toujours accompagnée par Temari, lorsqu'elle croisa son père.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata, nous avons conclu un accord avec Suna, ton corps nous sera rendu, si jamais il t'arrivait malheur.

Puis il sortit. Hinata comprenait qu'il faisait allusion au secret du Byakugan. Elle pensa que son père serait bien arrangé s'il lui arrivait réellement malheur. Ses problèmes d'héritière seraient aussitôt réglés. Elle soupira puis se mit en route avec Temari.

Au bout de deux jours de marche, les 2 femmes pénétrèrent dans le territoire de Suna. Il fallait encore compter un jour de marche avant de voir le village. Elles s'installèrent dans un hôtel pour la nuit avant de se remettre en route. Coup de chance, le lieu possédait une source d'eau chaude. Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'en profiter. Si l'ambiance entre elles étaient toujours tendue, Hinata avait profité du trajet pour prendre un peu des nouvelles de tout le monde, excepté Gaara à Suna. Elle craignait que celui-ci soit en colère et préférait ne pas savoir ce que son départ avait bien pu provoquer comme réaction chez le jeune homme taciturne. La ninja blonde avait été agréablement surprise de voir qu'Hinata avait réellement apprécié son séjour à Suna.

Elles plongèrent toutes les deux dans la source et laissèrent leurs muscles endoloris par la marche se dénouer sous l'action bienfaisante de l'eau chaude. Temari regardait Hinata. Il semblait évident qu'elle ne souhaitait surtout pas remettre les pieds à Suna. Mais pourquoi ? Elle semblait déchirée, comme son frère Gaara ces derniers mois. Elle finit par ne plus pouvoir tenir, elle se rapprocha d'Hinata en deux brasses et la coinça dans un recoin de la source :

- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, je n'en peux plus de te voir faire cette tête de chien battu. Je sais que tu apprécies Suna, je sais que tu apprécies plus encore mon frère Gaara, alors vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu as l'air tellement embêtée à l'idée de revenir ?

- Temari-san, je voudrais pouvoir te le dire, mais… J'ai peur.

- Peur ? Mais de qui ? De Gaara ? Il serait bien incapable de te faire du mal si c'est ce que tu crains.

- Non, pas de Gaara… Mais de son démon, finit-elle dans une toute petite voix.

- Shukaku ne peut rien contre toi. Depuis le temps, Gaara a réussi à le maîtriser, tu ne risques rien.

- Je… Je le sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- Allez, ça suffit, crache le morceau ! De toute façon, sinon, je te laisse cuire dans la source !

- Euh, d'accord, je te le dis… Mais promets-moi de ne rien dire à Gaara-kun ! Il a déjà tellement de soucis, je ne veux pas lui en rajouter un…

Temari était très curieuse. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir qui nécessite qu'elle ne dise rien à son frère ? Mais elle voulait savoir, donc :

- Je promets, cela restera entre nous deux.

- Temari,-san, tu te souviens que lorsque Gaara-kun a subi l'attaque des fléchettes empoisonnées, j'ai dû traverser sa barrière de sable ?

- Oui, j'ai même été surprise de voir avec quelle facilité tu avais réussi à le faire.

- Oui, eh bien, ça n'a pas été aussi simple que ce que tu crois… Pour réussir cet exploit, j'ai dû… Passer un pacte avec son démon.

- Un pacte ?

- Oui, il me laissait pénétrer le dôme de sable si en échange je lui promettais de partir. Et si jamais je venais à embrasser à nouveau Gaara-kun, il serait alors immédiatement libéré. Avec toutes les conséquences que tu imagines pour Suna et les autres villages…

Temari resta interdite un moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette information. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la source et partirent s'habiller pour se coucher. Temari était admirative devant le courage d'Hinata. Elle avait sacrifié son amour pour Gaara afin de sauver le village de Suna, qui n'était même pas le sien. Mais elle voyait combien cela lui pesait. Et autant pour son frère qui n'avait pas compris le brusque départ de la jeune femme et qui en avait beaucoup souffert, ce qui avait considérablement ralenti sa convalescence. Temari décida que, malgré sa promesse, Gaara méritait de connaître la vérité. Il devait savoir à quoi il s'exposait à se retrouver aussi proche de cette femme.

Le lendemain, elles se mirent en route en silence. Puis finalement Temari l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire tourner vers elle :

- Hinata-san, nous devons le dire à Gaara.

- Mais si le démon se retournait contre lui après cela ?

- Ecoute, je ne devais surtout pas te le dire, mais… Vu les circonstances… Gaara est malheureux comme les pierres depuis ton départ. Oh, il n'y a bien que Kankuro et moi qui l'ayons remarqué, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il souffre. Il n'a même pas fait reconstruire sa maison, il a simplement fait aménager une chambre contre son bureau. Il se noie dans le travail pour t'oublier. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

Hinata se sentit rougir à cette déclaration. Ainsi, malgré sa trahison à sa promesse, Gaara continuait encore à la désirer ? Elle n'osait l'espérer. Et de toute façon, ce pacte empêchait tout rapprochement entre eux…

Les jeunes femmes terminèrent leur voyage de manière plus amicale en mettant au point la façon d'annoncer la nouvelle au Kazekage.

Une fois arrivées à Suna, la nuit était tombée. Elles se dirigèrent discrètement vers les bureaux de Gaara. Temari demanda à Hinata de l'attendre dans le couloir le temps d'aller se faire annoncer auprès du jeune homme. Une fois seule, la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Elle avait peur des retrouvailles. Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas l'ombre au tournant du couloir. Elle ne sentit qu'une légère piqure dans son cou avant de s'endormir.

Temari pénétra dans le bureau de Gaara. Malgré l'heure tardive, celui-ci était encore au travail. Lorsqu'il la vit, Temari vit qu'il se raidissait légèrement avant de reprendre son attitude détachée habituelle.

- Alors ? Dit-il seulement.

- Elle est là, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

- Bien.

- Gaara… J'ai discuté avec elle pendant le trajet… Crois-moi, elle avait de bonnes raisons de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Hinata hantait toutes ses pensées. Jour et nuit, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir son corps nu dans la salle de bain, ou entendre ses gémissements lorsqu'il l'embrassait… Il avait d'abord été furieux d'apprendre qu'elle était partie. Mais maintenant, il se sentait surtout abandonné. Il avait fini par demander au village de Konoha de lui renvoyer la jeune femme, car il était décidé à la convaincre de rester avec lui. Il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui, et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa mission à accomplir, il voulait savoir quelle obscure raison l'avait poussée à fuir. Il jeta un regard vers Temari puis lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de lui demander de s'expliquer sur son geste. Peux-tu aller la chercher ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme sortit, mais il l'entendit aussitôt pousser un petit cri. Alerté, il se précipita dans le couloir. Il retrouva la jeune femme devant un des fauteuils du couloir tenant une lettre à la main. Dans le même temps, le nouveau chef de la garde arrivait en courant.

- Kyosuke s'est échappé, dirent-ils en même temps ?

- L'assassin ? demanda Gaara.

- Oui, Kazekage-sama, confirma le chef de la garde.

- Et il y a pire, annonça Temari d'une petite voix en lui tendant la lettre qu'elle tenait.

Gaara la saisit et la lut :

« Cher Kazekage-sama. Au moins, vous savez les choisir. Ses yeux sont vraiment superbes. Et je suis certain qu'elle doit connaître le moyen de vous anéantir, elle. Quand j'en aurai terminé, je vous la rendrai peut-être, avant de vous tuer. »

Gaara sentit ses jambes lâcher sous lui. L'enflure tenait Hinata. Et il était l'expert de Suna en matière d'interrogatoire… Il repensa à Hinata frissonnant en songeant à la réputation des interrogateurs de Suna. Il devint blême.

- Temari, nous devons faire quelque chose. Fais déjà fermer les portes du village pour qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir, dit-il au chef de la garde.

- Oui, Kazekage-sama !

Et l'homme disparut en courant.

- De toutes façons, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse sortir du village. Connaissant Hinata-san, elle ne va pas lui rendre les choses faciles, déclara Temari pour rassurer son frère.

Mais Gaara remarqua quelque chose par terre. Il le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'une fléchette. Il la porta vers son nez : empoisonnée. Le salaud l'avait droguée. Il sentit son sang bouillir et se redressa aussitôt.

- Appelle Kankuro et tous les ninjas disponibles, cria-t-il à Temari en courant. Nous devons fouiller toutes les maisons avoisinantes.

- Où vas-tu ? lui cria la jeune femme.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de se souvenir d'un détail concernant l'homme. Après son arrestation, il avait fouillé son dossier et avait appris qu'il avait hérité récemment de la boutique de cordonnier de son père. L'homme étant chef de la garde, la boutique devait être inoccupée. La planque idéale. En espérant ne pas se tromper.

- Réveille-toi ! Hurla un homme pendant qu'Hinata recevait un seau d'eau dans la figure.

Elle toussa et cracha un peu d'eau. Elle était attachée à une chaise et ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle vit alors devant elle Kyosuke. Il avait le regard complètement fou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en le voyant. Elle n'ignorait pas la spécialité de cet homme : la torture.

- Enfin te revoilà… J'ai dû forcer un peu trop la dose dans la fléchette… Mais à présent, nous allons pouvoir commencer à nous amuser tous les deux.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un atelier de cordonnier derrière lui. Et elle le vit prendre un petit marteau et un tournevis. Hinata sut tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite…

- Alors, voilà, je vais t'expliquer, je souhaite plus que tout la fin du Kazekage, comme tu le sais. Et je suis certain que toi, petit oiseau de malheur qui a réussi à percer sa défense de sable pour le sauver, tu es capable de m'apprendre le moyen d'y arriver. Alors on va jouer à : si tu parles, je te tue rapidement.

Et il partit dans un fou rire dément. La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et là, elle eut comme d'habitude une image de Gaara qui s'imposa à elle. Le jeune homme avait tant souffert, tant lutté pour en arriver là où il était maintenant. Elle ne devait en aucun cas le trahir. De toute manière, la seule méthode qu'elle connaissait pour précipiter sa fin serait qu'elle l'embrasse. Donc autant ne rien dire et laisser l'homme la tuer. Même si cela devait se passer dans la douleur la plus extrême.

- Alors, que décides-tu ? Lui demanda Kyosuke.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, releva la tête dans sa direction et lui cracha au visage. Il eut un mouvement de recul, puis une fois la surprise passé, il la gifla tellement fort qu'il fit basculer sa chaise.

- Chienne, tu vas le regretter. Personne n'est jamais sorti d'entre mes mains sans avoir parlé, tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépens.

Et il s'approcha d'elle avec le marteau et le tournevis.

Gaara courait à perdre haleine. Il devait retrouver Hinata. Il ne cessait de l'imaginer sous la torture de Kyosuke. Il finit par arriver devant la boutique en question. Il colla son oreille contre la devanture pour entendre un bruit, mais tout semblait silencieux à l'intérieur. Il n'hésita pas et défonça la porte pour entrer. Mais tout était vide. Impossible, il se serait trompé ? Il inspecta rapidement les lieux, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Hinata ne se trouvait pas là. Mais dans le fond de la boutique, Gaara remarqua la photo d'un entrepôt isolé. Il attrapa la photo et la retourna. Derrière y été marqué : Le premier atelier, n'oublie jamais d'où tu viens. Nouvelle piste. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du lieu qui était représenté. Il décida qu'il valait mieux retrouver les ninjas et leur demander si l'un d'entre eux connaissait l'endroit. Il pesta contre le précieux temps qu'il était en train de perdre avant de repartir en courant vers son bureau.

Hinata avait la tête plongée dans un seau d'eau. Cela faisait déjà la dixième fois que Kyosuke lui plongeait ainsi la tête et elle crut que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Elle allait se noyer. Mais non, il lui retira la tête au moment où elle se sentait partir et ses réflexes lui firent rechercher l'air.

- Alors ?

Mais elle ne répondit rien, comme elle s'obstinait à le faire depuis tout à l'heure. Elle avait hésité à le provoquer au départ afin d'accélérer sa mort en l'énervant, mais elle se doutait que si jamais elle venait à laisser échapper un seul mot, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'avouer. Elle gardait donc un silence buté et se contentait de lui lancer des regards noirs. Il lui avait d'abord cassé pratiquement tous les os et maintenant, c'était la noyade. Mais elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Certes, elle souffrait, mais elle aurait la satisfaction de n'avoir rien avoué sous la torture du plus terrible des tortionnaires qu'elle connaissait.

Kyosuke dut comprendre que, quelque soit la technique, elle ne dirait rien. Son regard s'éclaira tout d'un coup et il se retourna avec son sourire de dément : Si elle n'était pas prête à avouer, le Kazekage, lui, serait sûrement prêt à coopérer après avoir reçu quelques photos de lui et de sa « chère » garde du corps…

Gaara avait retrouvé Temari. Les fouilles n'avaient rien données. Il lui avait confié la photo et elle était partie demander à tout le monde si quelqu'un connaissait l'endroit. Gaara attendait donc comme un lion en cage dans son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à occulter l'image d'Hinata maltraitée comme il avait déjà vu certains espions maltraités par Kyosuke. Il se sentait prêt à vomir. Soudain Temari réapparut accompagnée de Kankuro.

- Gaara, ça y est, on le tient, Kankuro connaît l'endroit, il a son atelier de marionnettes pas loin.

- Vite, allons-y. dit le Kazekage en sortant en courant.

Il partit à la suite de Temari et de Kankuro vers la sortie de la ville. Arrivés non loin, il reconnut l'entrepôt en question. L'endroit était totalement isolé, à part quelques entrepôts déserts. Soudain, il entendit Hinata crier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur la porte pour la défoncer. Il sentait que son démon était en train de prendre le dessus sur lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver Hinata. Une fois la porte arrachée, ce qu'il vit ne fit rien pour arranger sa fureur. Hinata était allongée par terre, à moitié nue et Kyosuke se tenait au-dessus d'elle, prêt à la pénétrer. Gaara ne put se contrôler, il lança son sable sur l'individu et le broya littéralement. Mais à présent, son démon ne voulait plus rentrer dans sa cage. Déchaîné comme il l'était, il voulait maintenant s'en prendre à Hinata. Gaara dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se détourner d'elle. Malheureusement, il tomba alors sur Temari et Kankuro qu'il attaqua.

- Occupe-le, fit Temari à Kankuro, je m'occupe d'Hinata-san.

- T'en as de bonnes toi, que veux-tu faire contre lui quand il est dans cet état-là ? Protesta le jeune homme en sortant ses marionnettes.

Mais Temari ne l'écoutait plus. Elle vérifia l'état d'Hinata, ce n'était pas brillant. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose d'entier. Elle commença par la rhabiller avant de la charger sur son dos. La ninja de Konoha lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

- Immobilisez-le, je vais tenter de le calmer.

- Es-tu folle ?

- Je vais l'embrasser, en rompant le pacte, le démon va sûrement me rappeler à lui et je serai alors en mesure de le faire rentrer dans sa cage.

- Oui, tu es folle… Soupira Temari. Mais nous n'avons de meilleur plan, alors… Kankuro ! Immobilise-le avec tes fils, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes !

Le jeune homme qui venait d'éviter une attaque de sable grogna, mais fit ce que sa sœur lui demandait. En lançant tous ses fils en même temps, il réussit à immobiliser Gaara, mais cela ne le retiendrait que quelques secondes, en effet. Temari partit alors en courant et déposa Hinata devant Gaara. Celle-ci rassembla toutes ses forces restantes pour passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. A ce moment-là, un éclair de lumière jaillit et elle se retrouva avec Gaara, bien réveillé cette fois-ci, devant la cage qui était entr'ouverte. Le démon faisait passer ses griffes par l'entrebâillement et poussait de toutes ses forces pour sortir.

- Petite idiote, gronda-t-il. En rompant notre pacte, tu ne fais qu'accélérer un peu plus ma libération.

- Vous étiez sur le point de tuer Gaara, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Il méritait de connaître la raison de ma fuite la première fois ! Je devais lui dire pour le pacte que vous m'avez obligée à passer avec vous !

- Quel pacte ? S'étonna Gaara en regardant tour à tour Hinata et son démon.

- Elle ne devait plus t'embrasser, ni t'approcher en échange d'un passage dans la bulle de sable pour pouvoir te sauver du poison que ce crétin t'avait inoculé… Grogna le démon.

- Et j'ai tenu ma promesse, jusqu'à maintenant. Et à présent, je vais te faire retourner dans ta cage pour de bon ! cria Hinata en s'avançant péniblement en direction de la cage.

- Hinata-san, non, ne touche pas cette cage !

Mais la jeune fille se cramponna à la cage et pria pour que quelqu'un l'aide à refermer cette barrière, même au prix de sa vie. Une douce lumière commença à l'envelopper et elle entendit au fond d'elle-même les paroles qu'elle devait prononcer pour refermer la cage. Elle répéta les paroles du mantra et lorsqu'elle retomba, la cage était de nouveau fermée et elle voyait Gaara au-dessus d'elle.

- Gaa… Ra… Kun… Je…

- Ne dis rien, tu vas t'en sortir, nous allons te soigner, dit précipitamment le jeune homme dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Hinata sourit, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu le sauver et elle sombra dans l'ombre.

Elle flottait dans le vide. Elle ignorait où elle était. Soudain, elle vit l'Hokage 3ème apparaître devant elle.

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hokage-sama… C'est vous qui m'avez soufflé le mantra pour enfermer Shukaku…

- Cela a-t-il marché ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Mais maintenant, je me retrouve ici…

- N'avez-vous donc personne qui vous attende ?

- Eh bien…

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Gaara résonner autour d'elle :

- Hinata-san, ne me laisse pas, tu n'as pas le droit, pas après tout ce que nous venons de traverser !

Hinata sourit et se tourna vers l'Hokage :

- Si, Hokage-sama, je crois que l'on m'attend.

- Alors, rejoins-le vite.

Aussitôt, elle se réveilla sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle était de retour à Konoha, elle reconnut le village par la fenêtre. Comment était-elle arrivée jusque là ?

Une infirmière qui passait par là vint aussitôt à son chevet :

- Comment vous sentez-vous Hyûga-san ?

- Euh, bien… Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet état ? Demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant que ses os étaient tous reconstruits.

- Cela fait maintenant deux mois que les habitants de Suna vous ont ramenée ici et vous avez été inconsciente un mois de plus auprès d'eux.

- Gaara… Je veux dire, le Kazekage-sama est-il reparti ?

- Il est resté à votre chevet tout le temps. Mais ses ninjas sont venus le chercher il y a une semaine.

- Je dois partir le rejoindre, dit-elle en se levant.

- Ce n'est pas possible, mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas en état !

- Cela fait trois mois que je me repose, je suis donc en pleine forme pour partir.

- Non, non, mademoiselle ! Rallongez-vous !

Mais Hinata se contenta de la pousser sur le côté. Elle attrapa ses vêtements qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire à côté de son lit et sauta par la fenêtre. Une fois atterrie, elle se planqua à l'aide de son jutsu de camouflage et se dépêcha de se changer. Puis elle se dissimula dans un petit coin d'ombre. Son jutsu lui permettait de se confondre dans l'ombre, or il devait être le milieu de la journée et le soleil brillait haut. Peu d'ombre était donc disponible pour lui permettre de se mouvoir discrètement vers la sortie de la ville. Elle attendit donc la tombée de la nuit pour se remettre en marche et sortir du village. Elle partait ainsi sans rien sur elle, ni argent, ni boisson, mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que dans trois jours, elle serait auprès de Gaara ! Elle courut tout le long du trajet, si bien qu'elle ne mit que deux jours à atteindre les limites du village de Suna. La nuit était avancée, calme et paisible et la lune était haute dans le ciel, l'aube ne tarderait pas. Tout était calme, à cette heure, tous les villageois dormaient. Seule une fenêtre restait allumée, tel un phare : celle du bureau de Gaara. La jeune femme se précipita et grimpa au mur pour passer par la fenêtre et atterrir dans le bureau du Kazekage. Celui-ci s'était endormi sur son bureau, la tête reposée sur une pile de dossier. Hinata eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait maigri, ses traits semblaient tirés, même dans son sommeil. Elle se pencha doucement au-dessus de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Le Kazekage grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle glissa alors sa main dans son dos et recommença à l'embrasser, de manière plus insistante.

Gaara ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il sentait dans son rêve les effluves de pluie d'Hinata et avait l'impression qu'elle l'embrassait. Il ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, au-delà du rêve, quelqu'un était bien en train de l'embrasser. Il se redressa alors en inspirant un grand coup et se prit une bonne dose d'odeur de pluie dans les narines. Il regarda alors à côté de lui et c'est là qu'il la vit, encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Il se redressa alors et se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui. Il la couvrit de baisers en ne cessant de répéter :

- Tu es là, tu es vraiment là !

- Oui Gaara-kun, je suis vraiment là, finit-elle par répondre.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors à en perdre la tête. Il s'agissait là d'un baiser brutal, les deux ayant envie de prouver à travers ce baiser leur envie de vivre. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues bataillaient ensembles pour prendre le dessus. Soudain, Gaara n'y tint plus, il arracha le haut d'Hinata pour accéder plus facilement à sa peau. D'abord légèrement choquée, la jeune fille finit par rire et en fit autant avec le haut de Gaara. Le jeune homme parsema les épaules et le ventre d'Hinata de petits baisers avant de remonter vers ses seins. Il arracha le soutien gorge de la jeune femme et aspira avidement son téton gauche tandis que sa main s'occupait de l'autre. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de plaisir. Ses mains à elle parcourait le dos du jeune homme et quand il lui aspira le sein, elle planta ses ongles dans son dos. Après lui avoir titillé les tétons longuement avec sa langue, il laissa ses mains descendre et fit subir à son pantalon le même sort que son haut. La jeune femme se trouva ainsi en petite culotte devant lui.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata ne se sentait aucune gêne à être dévisagée ainsi par Gaara. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle était empli d'admiration et d'adoration. Elle se laissa admirer ainsi quelques secondes avant de faire subir au pantalon de Gaara le même sort que ce dernier avait réservé au sien. Elle porta alors son regard sur son sexe à travers son boxer qui présentait maintenant un beau renflement. Une ombre de crainte due passer dans son regard à ce moment-là, car Gaara lui prit aussitôt le menton et lui attira le visage vers le sien.

- As-tu déjà eu un petit ami ? Lui demanda-t-il comme elle-même lui avait posé la question des mois plus tôt.

- Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais embrassé, lui répondit-elle également.

- Alors, je serai doux, c'est promis, ronronna le Kazekage en lui prenant la main et en la faisant passer dans la pièce d'à-côté où il s'était fait installé sa chambre.

Arrivés là, il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il reprit ses caresses, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il embrassa ses épaules, ses seins avant de descendre plus bas. Il fit doucement basculer la jeune femme sur le dos pour pouvoir faire glisser la culotte de la ninja le long de ses jambes. Il embrassa longuement ses cuisses afin qu'elle se détende, puis se dirigea lentement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Hinata avait l'impression de devenir folle. Chaque baiser de Gaara la marquait à jamais. Il était en train de marquer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau comme sien. Elle se sentait en feu et ne put s'empêcher au bout d'un moment d'écarter les cuisses. Gaara commença à l'y embrasser en remontant de plus en plus vers l'endroit où elle rêvait qu'il la touche. Soudain, il se releva et lui murmura :

- Tu sais, c'est ma première fois à moi aussi, il faut me le dire si je suis maladroit.

- Gaara, c'est si tu t'arrêtes maintenant que tu es maladroit ! Continue, je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête surtout pas ! Dit la jeune femme.

Gaara sourit et reprit ses baisers pour finir par embrasser ses lèvres intimes. Il remarqua qu'elle était déjà humide, mais il avait entendu dire que les premières fois pour les femmes étaient difficiles. Mais il avait également entendu dire que le fait de lécher cet endroit pouvait aider. Il commença donc à lécher. C'était comme boire à la fontaine du paradis. Hinata l'encourageait à continuer de ses gémissements de plus en plus forts, et il ne se fit pas prier. Lorsqu'il la sentit trempée contre lui, il se dépêcha d'ôter son boxer et remonta pour embrasser la jeune femme avant de commencer à la pénétrer tout doucement. Il la vit froncer les sourcils alors il s'arrêta le temps qu'elle s'habitue, puis au bout d'un moment, repris sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'il la remplisse entièrement. C'était merveilleux. Il comprit pourquoi certains hommes ne pensaient qu'à ça. D'ailleurs il se soupçonnait déjà de devenir accroc à cette sensation. Mais il savait également qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Hinata qu'il voulait partager cette expérience. Déjà, la jeune femme commençait à onduler son bassin contre lui pour lui demander d'entamer le long va-et-vient dont elle semblait avoir besoin. D'abord doux et lent, Gaara perdit rapidement toute retenue et se mit à pénétrer vigoureusement la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci semblait plus qu'apprécier le traitement, aux sons de ses cris. Elle criait, de plus en plus fort, lorsque soudain elle se raidit et il sentit les parois de son vagin de refermer sur son pénis. Il ne put alors se contrôler et lâcha lui aussi sa semence. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et Gaara s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle vint se lover dans ses bras et il en fut ravi. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse par rompre le silence :

- C'é… C'était… Bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Gaara n'avait jamais été doué pour les beaux discours. Il se contenta donc d'embrasser la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'embrasa aussitôt et ils recommencèrent à se caresser. Elle parcourut à son tour son corps de légers baisers. Elle descendit de plus en plus vers son sexe qui avait déjà retrouvé toute sa vigueur. Elle rêvait d'essayer sur Gaara les fantaisies que Sakura et Ino s'amusaient à lui raconter pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de son pénis, elle ne put résister et donna un grand coup de langue sur toute la longueur du membre viril qui se dressait devant elle. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grand râle.

- Hi… Hinata… Souffla-t-il.

- Je suis maladroite ? Demanda la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

- C'est si tu t'arrêtes maintenant que tu es maladroite, lui répondit-il dans un bref sourire.

Elle sourit également en retour et recommença à lécher longuement le membre avant de finir par le prendre en entier dans sa bouche et d'aspirer doucement.

Gaara crut perdre la tête. Ce qu'elle lui faisait là… Il n'aurait jamais osé en rêver. Et lorsque la ninja se mit à caresser ses bourses, il ne put plus se retenir et éjacula dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui, surprise, se dépêcha de tout avaler. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable, songea-t-elle.

Gaara prit quelques secondes avant de se redresser face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci affichait un air comblé.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler…

- Pas de problème, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire radieux. J'en conclus donc que je ne suis pas trop maladroite…

- Non, pas du tout… Et moi ? N'as-tu pas eu trop mal la première fois ?

- Un peu, mais c'est vite passé, avoua la jeune femme.

- Alors, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour toi, reprit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il la prit par la taille pour la rallonger sur le dos et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Il s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà toute humide, à croire qu'elle avait déjà envie qu'il la prenne. Mais il souhaitait la goûter encore une fois et il ne s'en priva pas. Il lécha, mordilla, aspira, guidé par les cris et les ondoiements du bassin d'Hinata.

Temari était inquiète. Gaara avait rendez-vous ce matin à l'aube avec les anciens pour faire le point sur des sujets importants. Or il faisait déjà grand jour et celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas montré. Elle savait que Gaara ne dormait plus depuis l'incident avec Hinata, elle était donc partagée entre la crainte qu'il ait tenté un geste malheureux, bien qu'elle sache que son démon ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, et le soulagement que cela serait si son frère avait miraculeusement retrouvé le sommeil. Elle glissa donc sans bruit la tête par la porte de son bureau, s'attendant à le retrouver attablé devant une montagne de paperasse. Mais non, le bureau était désert. Se serait-il couché ? Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre attenante et toujours sans bruit, elle jeta un coup d'œil… Avant de le regretter… Son frère ne dormait pas, mais nul doute qu'après ce qu'elle venait de voir, il n'allait pas tarder à dormir enfin d'un sommeil sans trouble. Son frère prenait en bouche la belle Hinata qui visiblement ne boudait pas son plaisir s'il fallait en croire ses cris. Elle recula donc sans faire de bruit et sortit du bureau, les joues encore rouges après le spectacle dont elle avait été témoin. Après cela, Shikamaru avait intérêt à venir la voir rapidement ! A moins qu'elle ne se décide à aller faire un tour du côté de Konoha… En tout cas, pour le moment, elle partit prévenir les anciens que son frère était souffrant et qu'il ne se montrerait probablement pas de la journée.

**Et voilà ! Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Pas de panique, le deuxième chapitre est déjà en préparation, mais j'attends vos reviews pour décider de la tournure que vont prendre certains événements, alors si vous voulez prendre part à la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour Tout le monde ! **

**Voici donc la suite et fin de Protection Rapprochée. Encore merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçue, je me sens toute chamboulée... Snif. Il y a encore des gens qui ont du goût... Non, je blague. Je suis juste contente que vous ayez apprécié ce début et j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas. Moins d'action dans ce chapitre (enfin, ça dépend de ce qu'on appelle action... ^^) Bref, je ne vous en dit pas plus, enjoy guys et bonne lecture !**

Hinata ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Elle venait enfin de retrouver Gaara et tous les deux avaient enfin pu exprimer ensemble toute l'étendue de leur attirance mutuelle. Ils reposaient enlacés dans le lit après une journée entière passée à explorer leurs corps. L'aube ne tarderait pas à se montrer. Mais maintenant, qu'allaient-ils faire... Une ombre vint planer sur ce bonheur tout neuf.

Gaara sentit dès que Hinata changea d'humeur. Il savait ce qui obscurcissait son bonheur, lui aussi y pensait. Ils devaient parler.

- Hinata, nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire...

- Je sais, Gaara. Mais... Mais...

- Hinata, le temps presse. Ton départ de Konoha n'a pas dû passer inaperçu ! Je suis certain qu'un pisteur a déjà été envoyé sur tes traces. Et je pense qu'il arrivera à Suna demain matin. Il nous faut décider maintenant de ce que nous allons faire et de ce que nous allons dire, si nous ne voulons pas plonger nos deux villages dans un malentendu qui pourrait provoquer une guerre !

- Oui... Tu as raison... Mais... Que... Veux... Tu... Toi ? Demanda la jeune femme sans pouvoir le regarder.

Après tout, Gaara était connu pour être indifférent à tout et à tout le monde. Certes, elle avait réussi à susciter le désir chez cet homme si froid et distant, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments... Et d'ailleurs, même elle ne savait trop comment définir ce qu'elle ressentait pour le bel apollon qui se tenait contre elle dans ce lit.

Gaara de son côté ne savait pas trop que répondre à Hinata. Certes, il avait désiré et désirait encore la jeune femme, mais de là à parler de sentiments... Il la dévisageait... Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas plus de temps...

- Hinata, il est évident que nous sommes appelés à nous séparer. Ton rang d'héritière du clan Hyûga et mon rang de Kazekage ne nous permettent pas d'espérer un avenir pour nous deux.

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne te demande pas cela... Je veux savoir ce que toi, tu souhaites.

- Ce que je veux...

La question d'Hinata le laissa songeur. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que son rang de Kazekage lui faisait passer ses propres désirs après ceux de son village. Il plongea son regard indéchiffrable dans les yeux blancs d'Hinata. Elle était tellement douce, tellement courageuse aussi, elle partageait beaucoup de ses valeurs : le sérieux, le dévouement à son village, même si ce n'était pas le sien... Et son corps... Il préférait ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder dans cette direction, sinon il allait l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Il pensa que, pour une fois, il allait se montrer égoïste, quitte à mettre en péril ses relations à Konoha...

- Je veux te garder près de moi, finit-il par déclarer.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui ferait cette réponse.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible !

- Oui, mais n'as-tu pas envie d'essayer? Hinata, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je sais que c'est la première fois que j'ai envie de faire passer mes envies avant celles de mon village. Et j'ai envie de voir où tout cela peut nous mener.

- Gaara, tu sais que cela ne nous mènera nulle part ! Nous avons chacun un rang trop important toi à Suna et moi à Konoha. Nous sommes condamnés à nous séparer !

- Oui, mais, pas tout de suite... S'il te plaît, laisse-nous en profiter un peu ! Après tout, toi non plus, tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion d'écouter tes désirs... Et je sais que tu me désires, je le vois dans ton regard.

- Je... Je... Je ne peux pas le nier... Mais... Comment... ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... Avoua Gaara.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment sans parler, plongés dans leurs réflexions. Puis, l'aube se manifesta. Ils s'habillèrent et Gaara partit chercher de quoi manger. Lorsqu'il revint dans son bureau, il vit que Temari l'y attendait. Hinata avait disparu, mais il sentait qu'elle était simplement dissimulée par son jutsu sur l'armoire.

- Gaara, je viens de recevoir un message de Shikamaru.

- Ce type... grogna Gaara.

- Oui, il arrive dans quelques heures pour venir chercher Hinata, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Hinata est réveillé ? Fit-il semblant de s'étonner.

- Arrête, je vous ai vu, et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas voir ce que j'ai vu...

Le Kazekage sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il aperçut Hinata qui réapparaissait derrière lui, troublée par la révélation de Temari. Elle descendit de son perchoir et vint se poster à côté de Gaara. Mais celui-ci l'attira à lui et elle finit assise sur ses genoux.

- B... Bonjour Temari... Bégaya la jeune ninja sans oser regarder la jeune femme blonde en face d'elle.

- Bonjour Hinata, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, sourit Temari pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Alors, Gaara, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'arrêter de nous voir, dit-il simplement.

- Et vous allez faire comment ?

- Nous... Nous ne savons pas encore, avoua Hinata. Mais, dit-elle tout d'un coup en se redressant, tu as bien dit que c'était Shikamaru qui venait me chercher ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors, j'ai une idée, mais je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de toi...

Shikamaru arrivait en vue de Suna. Les femmes, pensait-il, quelle galère... Evidemment, c'était lui qui avait été envoyé chercher la jeune Hyûga en fuite, étant donné ses connaissances de Suna en tant qu'agent de liaison entre les deux villages. Il avait tout de même tenu à prévenir Temari avant son arrivée. Après tout, l'aide de la jeune femme risquait de lui être nécessaire. Il ne savait pas quelle raison avait poussé la timide Hinata à déserter son village à peine réveillée, tout ce qu'il savait grâce à l'interrogatoire de l'infirmière, c'était que le Kazekage était impliqué dans sa décision. Or, il préférait avoir l'aide de la sœur de celui-ci. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il avait été nommé au poste d'agent de liaison entre Konoha et Suna. A cette époque, le village de Kiri menaçait les deux et seule une solide alliance entre Suna et Konoha avait été capable de faire peur au Mizukage pour lui faire abandonner ses résolutions pour trouver un terrain d'entente. A cette époque, il s'était vraiment rapproché de Temari et depuis, ils étaient amants. Ils se voyaient à chaque fois que l'un se rendait dans le village de l'autre, soit environ une fois par mois. Cela leur convenait à tous les deux, étant chacun très indépendant. Mais aujourd'hui, il ignorait quel serait le choix de la jeune femme. Aiderait-elle son amant, ou son Kazekage ? La logique voudrait qu'elle prenne parti pour son Kazekage, mais une part de lui espérait qu'elle accepterait quand même de lui donner un coup de main dans cette affaire.

Soudain, il vit l'oiseau qu'il avait invoqué pour envoyer son message à Temari qui revenait vers lui. Il l'attrapa et il se transforma en parchemin.

« Rejoins-moi chez moi - T » y était-il écrit.

Il sourit, visiblement, la chance et la jeune femme étaient de son côté.

Temari faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Ce que Gaara et Hinata venaient de lui demander... Même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle fréquentait Shikamaru, elle craignait quelque part de le perdre lorsqu'elle aurait fini ce qu'elle devait faire... Non pas qu'elle soit particulièrement attachée à lui, se dit-elle, mais elle s'était habituée à leur relation et elle lui convenait parfaitement. Elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et elle vit Shikamaru faire son entrée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Elle se mentait à elle-même : bien sûr qu'elle lui était attachée ! Tout lui plaisait chez cet homme : son air nonchalant, sa manière de réfléchir à toutes ses actions, et surtout son corps de rêve qu'elle ne se lassait pas de parcourir avec ses doigts, ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue... Elle avait vraiment envie qu'il la prenne maintenant. Après tout cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et après le petit intermède entre Hinata et Gaara dont elle avait été le témoin involontaire... Elle se dit que la mission que lui avait confiée Gaara pouvait attendre. Et elle savait qu'elle pourrait facilement le convaincre d'en faire autant avec sa propre mission. Elle s'approcha donc sensuellement de lui en commençant à ôter ses vêtements.

Shikamaru regardait la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Il savait qu'il avait une mission à remplir, mais le petit intermède que lui proposait tacitement Temari lui semblait pouvoir se faire sans porter trop à conséquence dans la réalisation de sa mission. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune femme et emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur son lit. Une fois rendus, il l'aida à finir de se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant de quitter les siens. Il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser pendant que ses mains lui caressaient les épaules en descendant sur son ventre avant de revenir sur ses seins. La jeune femme avait emmêlé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ce qui avait défait sa coiffure. Elle ondulait du bassin, pressant son corps contre celui de son amant en gémissant. Il se sépara de ses lèvres et fit courir sa langue le long de son cou pour venir remplacer ses mains sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme laissa échapper un long soupir de plaisir. Les mains de son amant se déplacèrent elles-aussi pour venir lui caresser les cuisses en remontant vers son entrejambe. Une fois rendu, il se mit à la titiller avant d'introduire un doigt en elle. La jeune femme cria :

- Shikamaru, oui !

Encouragé, le jeune homme introduisit un deuxième doigt en mordillant sa poitrine. La jeune femme se sentit alors partir dans une frénésie. Elle le fit se retourner sur le dos et vint s'empaler sur lui en reprenant sa bouche dans la sienne. Il s'emporta lui aussi et lui tint les hanches pour la pénétrer encore plus en profondeur. Ils s'enflammèrent et les deux atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Après cela, Temari se laissa retomber à côté de Shikamaru, la respiration haletante. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment. Puis Shikamaru regarda la jeune femme. Il avait l'habitude des appétits de son amante, mais là... Il sentait que quelque chose clochait...

- Temari, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ici ?

- Cela n'est pas évident ? Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas que pour cela... C'est à propos d'Hinata Hyûga et du Kazekage ?

- Tu sais que ta manie de toujours tout voir et tout deviner est parfois absolument horripilante ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Réponds-moi Temari... Que se passe-t-il ?

- Shikamaru... Suna a besoin de toi... Le Kazekage a besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi...

- Tu me fais peur...

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Allez-vous nous remettre Hinata Hyûga ? La coupa-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas de cela, Hinata-san est une fille sérieuse, elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de déserter Konoha ni son clan.

- Ouf... J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu allais m'annoncer une guerre...

- Non, rien de cela, rassure-toi... Le rassura-t-elle. Mais je voudrais que tu demandes à l'Hokage de nommer Hinata-san agent de liaison avec toi... Ou à ta place...

Shikamaru se redressa brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Temari était-elle en train de mettre fin à leur relation ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus que je vienne seul ?

- Non, ne crois pas cela ! S'exclama Temari. Je ne veux pas que l'on arrête de se voir. Seulement... Le Kazekage a demandé à ce qu'Hinata devienne agent de liaison entre nos deux villages.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait une telle demande ?

- Eh bien, il a fait connaissance avec Hinata-san durant sa mission et ils se sont rapprochés. Une forte confiance s'est instaurée entre eux deux...

Shikamaru garda le silence un moment. Il craignait de deviner ce que Temari ne faisait que sous-entendre. Il se pourrait que le Kazekage et Hinata aient développé le même genre de « confiance » que celle existant entre Temari et lui... Et si c'était bien cela, tout ça risquait de très mal finir, pour chacun d'entre eux. Shikamaru plongea son regard dans celui de Temari en une question muette qu'il n'osait exprimer. Elle soutint son regard un moment avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Galère...

- Et comment fait-on si l'Hokage refuse de nommer Hinata agent de liaison ?

- C'est une demande émanant directement du Kazekage, mais il préférerait que ce soit toi qui soumettes l'idée à l'Hokage, afin d'éviter tout soupçon. Cependant, en cas de refus de ta part ou de la sienne, je pense qu'il n'hésitera pas à faire sa demande lui-même à l'Hokage.

- Et si l'Hokage décide de ne nommer qu'un seul agent de liaison?

Temari ne répondit pas. Elle savait ce que cela entraînerait pour eux deux et elle n'était pas encore prête à y faire face. Tout cela était trop soudain ! Elle se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Ainsi, c'était cela... Elle craignait de voir leur relation s'arrêter, sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'y opposer. Il savait que Temari continuerait, elle, d'assurer la fonction d'agent de liaison entre Konoha et Suna, ils pourraient donc encore se voir, mais nettement moins... Il y avait donc un risque que leur relation explose au final. Il se sépara de son amante et soupira :

- Quelle galère...

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Temari avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Ile refirent l'amour encore une fois en craignant chacun que ce ne soit la dernière fois.

Hinata se tenait seule dans la chambre de Gaara à côté de son bureau. Ce dernier avait été obligé de se rendre à une réunion avec les anciens et elle l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas si Temari avait réussi à convaincre Shikamaru de couvrir leur relation et cela la rendait très nerveuse. Elle aurait bien eu besoin de la présence de Gaara à ses côtés pour lui faire oublier son stress, mais celui-ci avait des obligations, et elle ne pouvait pas égoïstement lui demander de rester près d'elle. Il avait raison, ni lui ni elle ne prenait jamais de décision égoïste, ils avaient bien le droit, pour une fois dans leur vie, de penser à eux. Qui plus est, cette relation ne pouvait que se terminer. Aucun des deux ne serait jamais autorisé à quitter leur village, elle à cause du secret du Byakkugan, et lui à cause de Shukaku. Elle pensa soudain à quelque chose. Son père ne souhaitait pas qu'elle devienne son héritière, il préférerait que ce soit sa sœur cadette. Et Konoha tenait particulièrement à son amitié avec Suna. Ils pourraient donc décider de conclure une alliance dans laquelle elle pourrait être désignée comme fiancée du Kazekage, cela afin d'assurer l'alliance entre les deux villages... Mais avant cela, il fallait voir si sa relation avec Gaara tiendrait dans le temps. Après tout, il était tellement froid et distant, il n'était pas dit qu'elle s'adapte à son caractère. Et Gaara lui avait déjà dit que son côté peu sure d'elle le contrariait... Donc, des fiançailles n'étaient vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour. Mais elle était d'accord avec Gaara sur un point : ils méritaient de tenter l'aventure et de pouvoir vivre selon leurs désirs pour une fois.

Elle entendit la porte du bureau de Gaara s'ouvrir doucement. Elle se posta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre pour voir qui entrait et se cacher si besoin. Mais elle vit apparaître Temari et Shikamaru. Elle se détendit aussitôt. Les deux jeunes gens, eux, avaient l'air très tendus. Bien que leurs lèvres respectives rouges et gonflées montraient à quelle activité ils avaient dû se livrer avant de venir ici. Hinata signala discrètement sa présence et Shikamaru et Temari la rejoignirent dans la chambre de Gaara.

- Bonjour, Shikamaru-kun.

- Bonjour Hinata

- Je... Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie, mais je devais venir ici...

- Je le sais, Temari m'a expliqué. Es-tu sure de toi, Hinata ? Souhaites-tu réellement devenir agent de liaison avec Suna ?

Hinata comprit que ce n'était pas véritablement le sens de sa question, mais il ne lui ferait pas le déshonneur d'avouer tout haut qu'il était au courant pour sa relation avec Gaara et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Shikamaru avait toujours su faire preuve de tact.

- Je l'ignore, avoua-t-elle. Ni le Kazekage ni moi ne sommes sûrs que ce poste me conviendra, mais nous souhaitons tous les deux que je m'y essaye.

- Je vois...

- Et ne vous en faîtes pas pour vous deux, rajouta précipitamment Hinata, si le Hokage veut me nommer seule à ce poste, je saurai arguer que j'ai besoin d'une protection en tant qu'héritière du clan Hyûga et j'insisterai sur le fait que ce soit toi, Shikamaru-kun.

- Je te remercie, Hinata-san, répondit Temari, visiblement légèrement soulagée.

Gaara les rejoignit à ce moment-là. Il salua brièvement Shikamaru et leur proposa de terminer leur conversation dans le bureau. Il apprit que le jeune Nara avait accepté de leur prêter main forte et il l'en remercia froidement selon son habitude. Ils convinrent d'une explication pour justifier la fuite d'Hinata : elle possédait une information capitale recueillie lors de sa dernière venue au village de Suna et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en avertir le Kazekage avant que celle-ci ne tombe dans le coma. Elle avait donc dû partir l'en informer de toute urgence, d'où sa décision de partir aussitôt. Il s'agissait d'une information top secrete concernant le village de Suna et il ne lui était donc pas possible d'en informer qui que ce soit d'autre, ni d'envoyer un message avec le risque que celui-ci soit intercepté. Le Kazekage écrivit une lettre à l'Hokage dans ce sens en s'excusant du désagrément causé à Konoha et dans laquelle il écrivait qu'il espérait que les bonnes relations entre les deux villages perdureraient malgré ce petit malentendu.

La journée n'étant pas très avancée, Shikamaru demanda à ce qu'Hinata et lui se mettent en route tout de suite, arguant du fait que la famille de cette dernière faisait déjà pression sur l'Hokage pour envoyer une escouade à sa recherche lorsqu'il était parti et que seule la volonté de l'Hokage de vouloir à tout prix conserver de bonnes relations entre les villages l'avait empêché de se plier à leur demande. Mais si jamais ils mettaient trop de temps à revenir... Gaara ne put qu'approuver la décision d'un départ immédiat. Il demanda néanmoins à Shikamaru et à Temari de sortir quelques instants afin de « s'entretenir d'un point important avec Hinata avant son départ ». Les deux jeunes sortirent en se jetant un rapide coup d'œil qui prouvait qu'aucun des deux n'était dupe quand au point en question... A peine la porte refermée, Gaara attira fermement Hinata dans ses bras et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Ils eurent tout le mal du monde à se séparer. Mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

A ce moment précis, Gaara aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être un homme comme les autres et pouvoir suivre Hinata. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ils finirent donc par se séparer en se rappelant qu'ils se verraient dans un mois. La porte s'ouvrit et ils eurent droit à l'embrassade de Temari et Shikamaru dans le couloir. Hinata fut gênée de ce spectacle et rougit alors que Gaara, fidèle à lui-même, ne laissa rien paraître. Mais la jeune femme savait que cela le gênait également. Temari et Shikamaru se séparèrent et les deux ninjas de Konoha se mirent en route. Juste au moment où ils allaient sortir du bâtiment, Gaara retint Shikamaru par le bras et lui murmura :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je te la confie et qu'au cas où il lui arriverait malheur, elle ne sera pas la seule à souffrir...

- N... Non, Kazekage-sama. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien, lui répondit Shikamaru d'une voix tendue.

Et ils partirent. Une fois sortis du village, Shikamaru se détendit. Il regarda du côté d'Hinata. La jeune femme semblait heureuse comme il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Mais il devait lui poser la question encore une fois afin d'être bien sûr :

- Hinata-chan. Tu vas penser que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais es-tu bien sure de ton choix ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Shikamaru-kun. Pour la seule et unique fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de me laisser dicter ma conduite par moi-même et non par mon rang ni par mon devoir. Et si jamais il s'avère que c'est une erreur, eh bien, je suis prête à courir ce risque.

Le jeune homme ne dit plus rien et ils poursuivirent ainsi leur route en silence jusqu'à Konoha.

4 ans plus tard

Il faisait beau dans le froid mois de Janvier. La neige recouvrait le village de Konoha cette année. Hinata préparait ses affaires pour se rendre au village de Suna, comme chaque mois. Elle avait maintenant 22 ans et beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis qu'elle était agent de liaison entre Konoha et Suna. Tout d'abord, elle faisait maintenant la route seule, Shikamaru et Temari ayant finalement décidés de se marier 6 mois plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait rejoint Temari à Suna, le statut de bras droit du Kazekage de la jeune femme l'empêchant de partir loin de son village. Ils semblaient heureux, ce qui avait comblé de joie Hinata. Elle n'avait pas eu à convaincre l'Hokage de lui assigner les fonctions d'agent de liaison après sa fuite à Suna. Elle soupçonnait fort Tsunade d'être au courant du véritable motif de sa demande, mais elle n'en avait jamais rien dit. Sa relation avec Gaara se passait à merveille, le jeune homme avait fini par s'ouvrir un peu auprès d'Hinata, même si cela avait été long. Quant à elle, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille timide et réservée qu'elle était à l'époque... Le fait de se sentir enfin désirée et choyée avait fini par vaincre sa timidité maladive. Elle avait fait de grands progrès dans son art ninja et son père commençait enfin à la regarder avec un faible sentiment de fierté. Elle avait aussi arrêté de se vêtir de vêtements trop grands pour elle, sans non plus adopter un style trop moulant, ni trop court. Elle voulait simplement voir la petite étincelle de désir qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Gaara dès que son regard se portait sur elle et elle savait que des vêtements laissant deviner la naissance de sa poitrine ou le galbe de ses jambes ne pouvaient que l'aider. Elle finit de préparer ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle croisa son père dans l'entrée :

- Hinata, ma fille, commença-t-il. A ton retour, il serait grand temps que nous parlions de ton futur rang de chef de clan.

- Qui ? Moi ? Mais père, j'ai toujours pensé qu'Hanabi...

- Hanabi n'est pas la première née. Même si ses capacités sont apparues avant les tiennes... De plus, il vient d'être décidé qu'elle allait se fiancer avec un haut dignitaire du village Kiri pour renforcer notre alliance avec ce village.

Hinata se sentit blêmir à cette annonce. Il s'agissait de la porte de sortie qu'elle se réservait au cas où sa relation avec Gaara prendrait un autre tournant, mais elle pensait qu'à 22 ans, elle avait encore le temps de voir venir. Et Hanabi n'avait que 18 ans !

- Que pense ma sœur de cette décision ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Elle n'est pas encore informée. Une réunion de la famille Hyûga est prévue dans une semaine, et j'ai l'intention de profiter de cette occasion pour annoncer mes décisions pour l'avenir de notre famille. Ainsi, ne t'attarde pas dans ta mission, je souhaiterai t'avoir à mes côtés lorsque j'annoncerai ta nomination en tant qu'héritière légitime.

- Bien, père.

- Bonne route ma fille, fais nous honneur !

- Oui, père.

La mort dans l'âme, Hinata dut se résoudre à se mettre en route. La teneur des propos de son père l'accompagna jusqu'à Suna. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la fin prévisible de sa relation avec Gaara se profilait. Car elle avait compris aux sous-entendus de son père que lorsqu'il annoncerait son statut d'héritière, il lui annoncerait également le choix de son fiancé... Et il y avait fort peu de chance qu'il s'agisse de Gaara... Elle avait toujours su protéger son secret et personne à Konoha, hormis Shikamaru, n'avait jamais suspecté la moindre chose entre elle et le Kazekage. A moins que Tsunade... Mais elle verrait cela avec l'Hokage à son retour. Peut-être Tsunade pourra-t-elle s'opposer aux projets de son père ?

Elle arriva enfin au village de Suna et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Gaara. Elle se fit annoncer et fut introduit près du jeune homme. Une fois la porte du bureau refermée, il lui sourit et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement. Il ferma la porte de son bureau à clé et entraîna son amante vers la chambre qu'il avait conservé à côté de son bureau, bien qu'il ait fait reconstruire sa maison. Officiellement, c'était pour les fois où ses obligations le retiendraient à son bureau jusqu'à une heure trop avancée pour rentrer chez lui. Mais en fait, elle était spécialement dédiée aux retrouvailles entre Gaara et Hinata. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une des dernières fois où ils auraient l'occasion de se retrouver. Elle fit donc basculer Gaara sur le dos et entreprit d'embrasser tout son corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle le déshabillait afin de graver dans sa mémoire tous les contours, les moindres aspects du corps du Kazekage. Arrivée à sa verge, elle se sentit l'envie de faire comme lors de leur première fois. Elle lécha donc son membre dans toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche et de l'aspirer. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à mettre fin à la douce torture que son amante lui infligeait pour réclamer sa part de plaisir. Il fit donc jouer ses mains et sa langue sur le corps d'Hinata jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retrouve trempée de désir et le supplie de la pénétrer. Il commença à la pénétrer avec sa langue, puis avec ses doigts avant de finir par sa verge gonflée et tendue. Il s'agrippa aux hanches d'Hinata et commença un va-et-vient puissant qui fit trembler le lit, ce dernier menaçant de s'effondrer. Lorsqu'elle poussa un dernier cri en se crispant sous lui, il la rejoignit aussitôt au septième ciel. Ils se laissèrent retomber tous les deux sur les oreillers, le souffle court.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda enfin Gaara.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu toujours cette question qu'après que nous ayons fait l'amour ? Le taquina Hinata.

- Parce qu'avant, je ne pense qu'à toi nue entre mes bras et dans cet état, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire de phrase construite, répondit le jeune homme sur un air grave.

La réponse fit rire Hinata.

- Je vais très bien, répondit finalement la jeune femme.

Mais la discussion entre elle et son père revint à sa mémoire et elle dut s'assombrir légèrement parce que Gaara se pencha aussitôt sur elle pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, Hinata.

- Je t'aime, Gaara.

Depuis le temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se l'avouaient. Ils se le disaient dès que l'un d'entre eux avait besoin d'un soutien. La jeune femme embrassa son amant. Mais elle savait qu'il allait rapidement devoir retourner à ses occupations. Elle se releva donc et commença à se rhabiller en lui racontant quelques événements croustillants de Konoha depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna et vit que Gaara aussi s'était rhabillé. Il allait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'elle prit sa main qui allait se poser sur la poignée.

- Gaara, nous devrons parler ce soir...

- Cela ne peut se faire maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme. Tu sais qu'après ce genre de révélation, je ne vais plus pouvoir me concentrer sur mon travail !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave ! Lui dit-elle pour le rassurer, même si c'était un mensonge.

- Très bien, alors parlons-en maintenant !

- Impossible, ce sera un peu long et je sais que tes obligations te réclament. Je vais aller rendre visite à Temari et je t'attendrai chez toi.

- Bien. Je vais essayer de rentrer tôt, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai, les anciens m'ont convoqué en fin de journée... Vieux casses-pieds... Maugréa-t-il.

La jeune femme rit à la réflexion de son amant. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, lui remit le parchemin du Hokage qui entretenait son homologue des derniers sujets importants et sortit.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Temari et Shikamaru, perdue dans ses pensées. Au fil du temps et des voyages, elle entretenait maintenant avec les deux ninjas une relation presque fraternelle. Elle avait été heureuse d'être appréciée et acceptée par eux malgré la décision qui avait failli mettre fin à leur relation. Mais, si elle avait partagé beaucoup de choses, en particulier avec Temari, sur sa relation avec Gaara, elle ne pourrait rien leur dire de la décision de son père. Elle voulait d'abord en informer Gaara. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le chemin passer et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Temari qui l'avait vue arriver et qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Eh bien, Hinata, rêves-tu ? Tu viens pourtant du bureau de mon frère ?

- Oh, bonjour Temari. Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu dans la lune...

- Ce n'est rien, entre donc !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent et Temari leur servit une tasse de thé avec des gâteaux. Hinata apprit que Shikamaru avait été envoyé en mission deux jours plus tôt et qu'il ne serait donc pas là pour la voir cette fois-ci. Hinata laissa à Temari les lettres que ses amis lui avaient remis pour Shikamaru et inversement, Temari lui remit deux lettres, une pour Choji et une pour Asuma. Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant cela. Elle savait que cela avait été difficile pour Shikamaru de « trahir » en quelque sorte la promesse faite à son ancien Senseï en partant s'installer à Suna en laissant Asuma seule avec son bébé. Mais Choji lui avait promis d'être là à sa place et de le tenir informé au moindre problème.

Temari racontait quelques anecdotes amusantes, comme le fait qu'en manipulant ses marionnettes, Kankuro s'était renversé seul un pot de vernis sur la tête et qu'il était resté tout gluant pendant plusieurs jours malgré tous les bains qu'il pouvait prendre. Mais elle voyait bien que son amie était préoccupée et ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

- Alors, vas-tu me le dire ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Qu... Quoi donc ?

- Ce qui te trotte dans la tête depuis que tu es là.

Temari la connaissait trop bien, il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui cacher son stress.

- Je suis navrée, Temari, mais je ne peux pas encore en parler avec toi.

- Cela concerne Gaara ?

- Oui

- Et tu n'as pas pu lui en parler tout à l'heure ? Ça doit être grave si tu préfères attendre ce soir pour en parler avec lui...

- Je t'en supplie, ne me questionne pas plus, je te promets que je te raconterai tout dès que j'en aurai parlé avec lui.

- Tu passeras me voir demain matin avant de repartir ?

- Promis !

- Bien.

- Je vais te laisser maintenant, je me rends bien compte que je suis d'une piètre compagnie aujourd'hui et je veux préparer un bon repas pour Gaara ce soir.

- Très bien. A demain alors ? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois en la raccompagnant à la porte.

- A demain ! Lui promit encore une fois la jeune Hyûga en partant.

Elle se dirigea vers la maison que Gaara avait fait reconstruire à l'emplacement de la précédente. Il lui avait dit à l'époque qu'il était habitué à ce trajet et qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en changer. Il avait donc fait raser les ruines calcinées et rebâtir par dessus une maison pratiquement similaire à celle qui y était. Elle y pénétra grâce à son jeu de clé que Gaara lui avait donné dès que la maison fut terminée.

- Je préfère te savoir confortablement installée chez moi à m'attendre plutôt qu'enfermée dans cette petite pièce à côté de mon bureau. En plus, avait-il rajouté en bougonnant, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je sais que tu es là...

Hinata pénétra dans la maison et décida de commencer par prendre un bon bain après le voyage qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Gaara et ouvrit la penderie. Il y avait là les affaires de Gaara et pas mal d'affaires à elle qu'elle avait ramené ou qu'il lui avait offertes au fil des ans. A côté du lit, elle savait qu'une photo d'elle était cachée à l'intérieur de sa table de chevet. Elle-même avait une photo de lui cachée chez elle dans sa chambre. Elle prit une des robes qu'elle savait plaire particulièrement à Gaara et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude. Une fois confortablement installée, elle se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de présenter les choses à son amant.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Protesta Gaara.

Il avait en face de lui le conseil des anciens. Il pensait que ces vieux débris l'avaient convoqué pour se plaindre de l'emplacement qu'il venait de décider pour le nouvel hôpital qui devait voir le jour, mais non... Après tout, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils souhaitaient le voir pour... CA !

- Kazekage-sama, vous êtes un beau jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, reprit le principal ancien. Il est plus que temps que vous pensiez à vous marier. Qui plus est, cette opportunité doit être mûrement réfléchie, il s'agit là d'une occasion unique de favoriser les liens avec une famille importante...

- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans ce choix ? Grogna Gaara.

- Bien sûr que le choix final vous appartient, Kazekage-sama. Cependant, nous savons qu'à l'heure actuelle, vous n'êtes attaché à personne. Le choix de la jeune fille ne devrait donc que peu vous importer.

- Je vais réfléchir à votre requête, se contenta de répondre Gaara.

- Inutile, Kazekage-sama, la décision est déjà prise, nous sommes en train de préparer une liste des partis que nous estimons intéressants pour vous et pour Suna. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à choisir celle qui vous semble le mieux correspondre à vos attentes !

- Puisque tout est déjà décidé, maugréa-t-il.

Il se leva et fit mine de sortir de la salle de réunion.

- Une dernière chose, Kazekage-sama, le retint le vieillard. La liste sera sur votre bureau d'ici une semaine. Nous espérons voir le mariage arriver avant la fin de l'année...

Tout à sa fureur, Gaara ne put s'empêcher de claquer la porte en sortant. Espèces de vieilles biques bornées ! De quel droit se permettaient-ils de... Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et Hinata qui l'attendait chez lui... Le timing ne pouvait être plus mauvais... Il se dépêcha de sortir du bâtiment et se dirigea chez lui. Il devait informer la jeune femme de la décision des anciens. Ils s'étaient toujours promis de décider ensemble de la fin de leur relation. Et il semblerait que là, ils n'aient plus le choix... Le jeune homme se retrouva chez lui, il ouvrit la porte et vit Hinata se diriger vers lui dans sa belle robe grise qu'il lui avait offerte pour son dernier anniversaire. Sans manches, elle s'arrêtait un peu au dessus du genou et offrait un décolleté un peu plus prononcé que ce que portait d'ordinaire la jeune femme sur sa magnifique poitrine. Il sourit en la voyant dans cette tenue et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il voulut l'attirer dans sa chambre, mais Hinata l'empêcha :

- Gaara, le dîner est prêt, et de plus, je dois vraiment te parler.

Le moral de Gaara chuta une fois de plus. Il avait oublié qu'Hinata lui avait parlé d'un sujet à aborder avec lui. Il décida de l'écouter, il lui donnerait sa propre mauvaise nouvelle après. Il s'assit à table et la regarda apporter un plat de brochettes de poulet avec du riz. Ils se servirent en silence et la jeune femme s'assit à son tour. Gaara la dévisagea, attendant qu'elle parle. Hinata, gênée, se dandinait sur sa chaise.

- Courage Hinata, pensait-elle, tu as répété toute l'après-midi dans ton bain, tu en es capable. Il doit savoir !

Elle toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et se lança d'une traite :

- Gaara, dans cinq jours, mon père veut officialiser mon statut d'héritière du clan Hyûga.

Le jeune homme resta interdit quelques minutes. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle bien pire que cela. Mais après tout, Hinata ne lui avait-elle pas dit que ce n'était pas trop grave ?

- Eh bien, félicitations Hinata ! Je sais que tu en rêvais depuis longtemps. On dirait que ton père a enfin remarqué quelle femme compétente tu es !

- Oui, merci Gaara, mais on dirait que tu ne prends pas exactement la mesure de ce que cela entraîne pour nous...

- Pour nous ?

- Oui, dès que je serai officiellement reconnue comme héritière, plus question pour moi de rester agent de liaison, je vais devoir commencer une formation pour apprendre à gérer l'avenir de ma famille. Et de plus, mon père va me choisir...

Gaara laissa le silence s'installer, attendant que la jeune femme finisse sa phrase. Soudain, il comprit ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire :

- Un fiancé ?

- Je suis tellement désolée, Gaara, se lamenta la jeune femme. J'aurai vraiment aimé que la situation soit différente...

Gaara ne savait plus quoi dire. Il venait pour lui annoncer la décision des anciens, et elle lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Il finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et lui avoua à son tour :

- Hinata, si les anciens ont souhaité me voir aujourd'hui, c'est aussi pour me demander de trouver rapidement une fiancée...

- Comment ?

- Oui, ils veulent profiter du fait que je ne sois officiellement lié à personne pour utiliser mon mariage pour affirmer les relations avec certaines familles. Ils doivent me faire passer leur liste de choix dans la semaine...

- Oh !

Les deux restèrent silencieux un bon moment, dévisageant chacun le contenu de son assiette. Mais aucun des deux n'avait d'appétit. Finalement, ce fut Hinata qui rompit le silence en fondant en sanglots. Gaara ne put rester là à la regarder. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Il lui prit le visage et le releva doucement vers lui :

- Je t'aime, Hinata.

- Je t'aime, Gaara. Mais on dirait que c'est bien la fin...

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, nous le savions tous les deux que cette relation n'avait pas d'avenir !

- Oui, mais... Ce n'est pas parce que c'est raisonnable que ce n'est pas douloureux ! Se lamenta la jeune femme. Ose me dire que cela ne te fera rien de savoir que je vais épouser un autre homme, choisi par ma famille et que donc je n'ai que très peu de chance d'apprécier... Tout comme j'aurai le cœur brisé le jour où tu épouseras cette femme, quelle qu'elle soit !

- Hinata...

- Gaara... Que veux-tu ?

- Ce que je veux n'entre plus en ligne de compte maintenant...

- Dis-le-moi quand même...

- Non, c'est stupide ! Hinata, te le dire ne fera que rendre encore plus difficile notre séparation !

- Dis-le, Gaara ! S'emporta la jeune femme.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, voilà, tu es satisfaite !

- Oui ! Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! Gaara, c'est ici chez moi, maintenant ! Cette maison regorge de nos souvenirs et c'est ici que je veux vivre, même si je sais que c'est impossible !

Gaara resta muet. Il se contenta de prendre Hinata dans ses bras et de la bercer doucement. La jeune femme repartait demain pour son village, ils n'avaient donc plus que cette nuit à partager. Après quoi... Gaara sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette idée. Il savait qu'il aimait la jeune femme, mais il s'était toujours interdit d'imaginer un avenir avec elle, sachant que leur relation n'en avait aucun. Cependant, quand il regardait autour de lui, Hinata avait raison. Il avait bâti cette maison pour elle, elle y renfermait une part de l'âme d'Hinata. Gaara ne supporterait pas d'y vivre sans elle. Et encore moins avec une autre femme. Difficile pour eux de croire qu'aucune solution n'existait...

- Hinata, dit soudain Gaara, ne m'as-tu pas toujours dit que si la situation l'exigeait, tu avais un plan de secours pour nous deux ?

- Si mais, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit plus à l'ordre du jour lui non plus...

- Explique-moi...

- Eh bien, j'ai toujours pensé que mon père voulait faire d'Hanabi sa véritable héritière, et que donc il me « sacrifierait » pour la bonne cause du clan ou de Konoha en me faisant épouser un homme capable de servir ses intérêts. Et je pensais qu'à ce moment-là, tu aurais pu te présenter comme l'homme d'intérêt en question. Après tout, tu es le Kazekage, et un mariage entre l'aînée des Hyûga et toi aurait renforcé les liens entre Suna et Konoha de manière indiscutable. J'étais même certaine que nous aurions l'appui de l'Hokage et des anciens de Suna dans ce plan. Cependant...

- Cependant ?

- Il semblerait que je me sois trompée, car visiblement mon père a déjà arrangé le mariage de ma petite sœur avec un représentant du village Kiri... Il l'annoncera en même temps que ma nomination à la tête du clan.

- Alors tout est encore jouable pour nous ? Après tout, de ce que je comprends, rien n'est encore officiel dans la décision de ton père... Je peux encore lui écrire un message en demandant ta main ainsi que tu viens de le proposer.

- Mais... Gaara... Le mariage ? Es-tu sûr de toi ? Je t'avoue que je me suis toujours interdit de trop penser à ce que je ressentais pour toi pour éviter de souffrir trop lors de notre séparation. Alors, le mariage...

- Je vais te répondre la même chose que toi. Moi aussi je ne me suis jamais trop posé la question de notre avenir, mais maintenant que nous sommes mis au pied du mur, je ne sais qu'une chose, je ne conçois pas un avenir dans lequel nous ne nous verrions plus. Pire encore, un avenir dans lequel nous serions chacun condamné à voir l'autre épouser une personne qu'elle n'aime pas. Je veux me battre. Je veux tout tenter pour sauver notre relation, et toi ?

- Moi aussi... Je te promets, nous allons tout tenter... Gaara, dis-le encore une fois, s'il te plaît. Demanda Hinata en se remettant à pleurer.

- Je t'aime, Hinata !

- Je t'aime, Gaara !

Et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ils passèrent la nuit sans dormir, à profiter du corps de l'autre peut-être pour la toute dernière fois si jamais leur plan ne se déroulait pas comme ils le prévoyaient.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit sans sommeil, Gaara se dirigea vers son bureau pour écrire une lettre à l'Hokage ainsi qu'au père d'Hinata pendant que celle-ci allait rendre visite à Temari comme elle lui avait promis la veille. Lorsque Temari ouvrit la porte de son appartement et vit la tête de son amie, elle poussa un petit cri. Elle la fit vite entrer et asseoir. Elle prépara un bon café pour chacune et invita Hinata à partager ses inquiétudes avec elle.

- Temari, je ne sais plus que choisir entre ce que je veux et ce que je dois faire… Renifla la jeune Hyûga.

- Hinata-san… Répondit son amie peinée. Ce que vous craigniez est enfin arrivé ?

- Hélas oui… Nous devons nous séparer… Chacun de nous doit se fiancer prochainement, plus question d'entretenir une relation dans ces conditions…

- Je suis tellement désolée pour vous deux, répondit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est ridicule, sanglotait Hinata dans les bras de Temari, nous savions tous les deux que cela se terminerait ainsi, et pourtant…

- Vous voulez tenter quelque chose pour rester ensemble ?

- Oui, avoua Hinata. Mais je ne pense pas que cela ait une chance de marcher…

- Explique-moi ça.

Hinata raconta alors en détail à son amie la décision de son père, celle des anciens de Suna et la tentative qu'allait faire Gaara. Temari resta interdite un moment après tout cela. Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer son frère en train de rédiger une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme… Mais elle savait aussi que, malgré ce qu'ils laissaient paraître, Hinata et Gaara entretenaient déjà une relation de couple. De plus, elle savait que, bien que lors de ses venues à Suna, Hinata ait passé plus de temps enfermée dans une chambre avec son frère car elle repartait toujours le lendemain, elle avait également de forts sentiments pour Suna et ses habitants. Elle imaginait parfaitement la ninja de Konoha s'installer ici avec Gaara. Mais cela revenait à lui demander d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de son père, le chef du clan Hyûga, une des familles les plus puissantes de Konoha… Ce n'était pas sans conséquences… Temari dut convenir que la solution qu'ils avaient trouvée avait du sens. Elle passa le restant de la matinée à consoler son amie avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Gaara pour récupérer les différents courriers qu'elle devait ramener à Konoha. Gaara lui donna 3 parchemins en rougissant légèrement. N'étant pas seul à ce moment-là, il se contenta de lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Hinata était un peu déçue, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. Cependant, cette fois-ci tout particulièrement, elle aurait aimé pouvoir avoir toute latitude de lui dire au revoir en privé. Temari l'accompagna un moment sur le chemin de Konoha en lui assurant que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Hinata remercia chaleureusement son amie et elles finirent par se séparer arrivées à la limite du village de Suna.

Arrivée à Konoha sans encombre, Hinata décida d'aller tout de suite demander une entrevue avec l'Hokage. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment central et on lui annonça que Tsunade n'était malheureusement pas là. Elle convint d'un entretien pour le lendemain matin. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir remettre la demande de Gaara à son père en premier… Elle aurait préféré avoir pu en parler avec Tsunade avant, l'Hokage ayant toujours été de bon conseil… Mais c'était ainsi. Hinata se dirigea donc, lentement et sans entrain, vers la demeure familiale Hyûga.

Hiashi Hyûga vit sa fille qui rentrait de son voyage pénétrer dans le jardin. Il lisait sur son visage une immense tristesse et il n'était pas dupe de ce qui causait sa souffrance. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il avait compris la nature exacte de la volonté de sa fille à continuer cette fonction d'agent de liaison entre Suna et Konoha. C'était lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle dépassait maintenant les capacités d'Hanabi qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser un peu plus aux agissements de sa fille aînée. Et alors que ses progrès dans son art ninja lui aurait permis d'occuper des fonctions autrement plus gratifiantes et importantes au sein du village, elle continuait néanmoins à vouloir s'occuper des relations entre Suna et Konoha… Il en avait rapidement déduit que sa fille devait entretenir une relation à Suna. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du Kazekage… Il en avait eu la confirmation deux mois plus tôt en fouillant la chambre d'Hinata. Il avait trouvé la photo de ce démon cachée dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction sur le coup. Il avait failli déclencher les hostilités et demander réparation à cet espèce de monstre pour le déshonneur qu'il faisait subir à Hinata. Puis, il s'était calmé et avait finalement décidé d'agir selon les règles et avait annoncé à Hinata son désir de la nommer chef de clan à seulement 22 ans. Ainsi, il avait tout le loisir de la marier à un honnête homme dont les relations feraient grandir encore la réputation et le pouvoir de la famille Hyûga. Le choix n'avait d'ailleurs pas été difficile à faire… Et il avait hâte d'annoncer son choix à sa fille. Ainsi, celle-ci n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de mettre fin à cette situation déshonorante… Il l'entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau.

- Entre, Hinata.

- Père, je vous présente mes respects, dit-elle selon la tradition.

- Je te remercie Hinata. As-tu quelque sujet dont tu voudrais m'entretenir ?

- Non, père. Il s'agit d'un message pour vous, de la part du Kazekage.

Hiashi se sentit pâlir. Se pouvait-il que ce fils de… ait l'audace de… Il prit en tremblant le parchemin que lui tendait sa fille. Celle-ci le salua et sortit discrètement du bureau. Elle préférait ne pas être là lorsque son père prendrait connaissance du contenu du parchemin. Hiashi avait toujours détesté que l'on contrarie ce qu'il prévoyait. Or il ne fallait pas douter que la demande de Gaara allait l'obliger à réfléchir, sinon à revoir sa décision de la nommer chef de clan. Elle partit donc rapidement s'enfermer dans ses appartements afin de prendre un bain qui lui permettrait de se détendre quelque peu en attendant la décision de son père.

Hiashi se sentait bouillir à l'intérieur. Il venait de terminer la lecture du parchemin du Kazekage et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cet enf… avait osé. Il osait lui demander la main d'Hinata ! Sous prétexte de renforcer les liens entre Konoha et Suna ! Et élargir le rayonnement de la puissance de la famille Hyûga jusqu'à Suna ! Mais quel petit… Et la formule était parfaitement tournée en plus ! Il ne lui laissait aucune latitude de s'opposer à cette demande sans laisser entrevoir la véritable raison de son refus. Il refusait de lier sa fille à une espèce de démon ! Hors de question ! Il se leva et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers le dojo. Il avait grandement besoin de se défouler, sans quoi il risquait de se laisser aller à partir sur le champ pour Suna pour mettre son poing dans la figure de ce Kazekage de malheur…

Hinata ne savait pas trop que penser. Visiblement, la lettre de Gaara n'avait pas suscité beaucoup de réaction chez son père. Elle s'attendait à devoir passer un dîner houleux en sa compagnie, mais celui-ci s'était fait excuser et elle avait mangé seule avec sa sœur. Elle avait passé la nuit à se questionner sur la manière dont avait pu réagir Hiashi à la demande en mariage. Et maintenant, elle se rendait au bureau de l'Hokage pour lui remettre les 2 parchemins de Gaara. Elle fut introduite auprès de Tsunade qui était attablée devant une montagne de papier. Shizune se tenait près d'elle et l'empêchait de s'enfuir. L'arrivée d'Hinata sembla calmer les deux femmes et Hinata s'avança. Elle remit à l'Hokage d'abord le parchemin traditionnel qui l'informait des derniers événements marquants à Suna, puis elle lui remit le deuxième en lui demandant la faveur d'un entretien au sujet de celui-ci. Tsunade posa un regard songeur sur la jeune ninja qui se tenait devant elle. Ainsi, le moment était arrivé.

Tsunade avait deviné, avant même que Shikamaru ne revienne de Suna avec Hinata la raison de la fuite de celle-ci. Il lui avait suffit de voir le Kazekage rester près d'elle si longtemps durant sa convalescence pour savoir qu'un lien fort s'était établit entre les deux. La fuite d'Hinata lui avait simplement confirmé que, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait de sa part, la jeune femme avait décidé de laisser son cœur dicter sa conduite. Un acte qu'elle jugea aussi brave que stupide. Et il était évident que les deux tourtereaux allaient tout tenter pour aller à l'encontre de leurs destins respectifs.

- Shizune, dit Tsunade, laisse-nous un peu, veux-tu ?

- Bien, Hokage-sama, dit la disciple de Tsunade avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Alors, de quoi parle ce parchemin ? Demanda-t-elle à Hinata sans l'ouvrir.

- Je… Je…

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores, je ne te croirais pas Hinata…

- Excusez-moi, Hokage-sama. Je préfèrerais que vous en preniez connaissance vous-même.

- Et moi, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'explique de quoi il retourne exactement. Même si j'ai bien ma petite idée sur la question…

- … Hokage-sama, je suis certaine que vous n'ignorez pas les raisons qui me poussent à occuper cette fonction d'agent de liaison entre Konoha et Suna depuis toutes ces années…

- Tu veux dire LA raison ? Repondit Tsunade en souriant légèrement.

Hinata se sentit rougir. Ainsi, elle ne s'était pas trompée, Tsunade était parfaitement au courant de la situation…

- O… Oui… concéda-t-elle. Or, mon père veut que je prenne officiellement ma place de chef du clan Hyûga et dans ce but, il va certainement me trouver un fiancé. Quant à Gaa… Euh, le Kazekage, son conseil des anciens veut profiter de son mariage pour raffermir les relations avec certaines familles. Ils veulent donc qu'il se choisisse une fiancée parmi une liste qu'ils doivent lui faire parvenir sous peu.

- Et qu'avez-vous donc décidé ?

- Eh bien, Gaa… Euh, le Kazekage vous demande dans ce parchemin de bien vouloir l'aider à convaincre mon père pour qu'il lui cède ma main, officiellement dans le but de raffermir les bonnes relations entre Konoha et Suna.

- Je comprends, mais tu sais que ton père n'est pas un homme facile à convaincre de changer de direction quand il a une idée en tête, souffla Tsunade. D'autant plus que je suis sure qu'il a déjà un prétendant tout désigné pour toi. On m'a rapporté qu'il s'était longuement entretenu avec la famille Aburame dernièrement…

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux… Shino ? Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce choix. Quoique, le rapprochement des feux familles ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour les Hyûga… Et elle savait que Shino ne se rebellerait pas devant le choix de ses parents, il était bien trop intègre pour cela… Quelle galère, comme dirait Shikamaru.

- Tsunade-sama, ne pouvez-vous vraiment rien faire pour nous ?

- Je vais essayer, Hinata. En effet, j'ai bien plus à gagner en tant que Hokage dans ton mariage avec le Kazekage qu'avec Shino Aburame, mais… Comme je te le disais, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir assez de poigne pour faire changer ton père d'avis… Je vais le convoquer d'urgence et tenter ce que je peux.

- Je vous remercie, Hokage-sama, dit Hinata en s'inclinant.

Et la jeune femme sortit. Tsunade soupira. Son cœur tendre l'avait encore menée tout droit vers les ennuis… Elle ouvrit le parchemin du Kazekage et y lut exactement ce qu'Hinata venait de lui annoncer. Comme quoi, les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient bien… Elle appela Shizune et lui demanda de convoquer Hiashi Hyûga en urgence.

Décidemment, rien ne lui serait épargné, pensait Hiashi Hyûga… Après l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie à la lecture de la demande de ce bon à rien de Kazekage, voilà qu'il était convoqué chez le Hokage. Et il savait parfaitement que les deux étaient liés. Si le Hokage décidait de prendre parti pour le Kazekage, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute, il n'aurait plus le choix, il devrait marier sa fille à ce monstre… Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Alors, un plan germa aussitôt dans son esprit. Après tout, il n'avait jamais hésité à sacrifier quelques pions pour arriver à ses fins avant, pourquoi pas maintenant.

Tsunade vit Hiashi Hyûga se présenter dans son bureau l'après-midi même. Il pénétra dans le bureau et Shizune referma la porte derrière lui.

- Hyûga-san, je vous remercie de vous être présenté aussi vite, débuta Tsunade. J'ai reçu ce matin une demande émanant du Kazekage vous concernant, votre clan et en particulier votre fille.

- Oui, Hokage-sama, j'ai moi-même reçu le même parchemin. Et je ne puis vous dire à quel point je suis enchanté par cette demande !

Tsunade resta interdite un instant. Se pourrait-il qu'Hinata se soit inquiétée pour rien ?

- Eh bien, je suis heureuse de savoir que vous prenez la chose aussi bien ! Je vous avoue que je craignais que vous ne réagissiez plus mal à cette nouvelle, connaissant vos intentions pour votre clan.

- Mais bien au contraire, cela faisait longtemps que je souhaitais une telle opportunité d'asseoir la famille Hyûga au-delà des simples limites de Konoha ! Et quelle merveilleuse occasion de renforcer nos liens avec le village de Suna !

- Eh bien, j'en suis heureuse. Je peux donc répondre au Kazekage que vous acceptez sa demande ?

- Avec grand plaisir, Hokage-sama. Vous pouvez lui annoncer que je lui enverrai ma fille à la fin du mois prochain, le temps d'annoncer tout cela au clan et de prendre les dispositions nécessaires à son départ.

- Bien, je vous remercie, Hyûga-san.

- A bientôt, Hokage-sama, la salua-t-il en repartant.

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de craindre un coup fourré. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude du louvoiement des grandes familles de Konoha qui n'hésitaient pas à tourner toutes les situations à leur avantage, quitte à écraser quelques personnes sur leur passage… Elle se dit qu'elle garderait un œil sur la suite des événements. Puis elle répondit au Kazekage et demanda à Shizune de convoquer Hinata pour l'envoyer apporter elle-même la bonne nouvelle au Kazekage.

Hiashi ne put retenir un sourire en arrivant chez lui. Il était évident qu'Hinata allait être envoyée à Suna pour apporter le message du Hokage à ce Kazekage de malheur. Lui laissant ainsi le champ libre pour finir de mettre en place tous ses pions. Il se dit qu'afin de raffermir son apparente approbation, il devait aller voir sa fille ainée. Il se dirigea donc vers les appartements d'Hinata. Mais celle-ci ne se trouvait pas là. Il sut alors où la chercher. En effet, celle-ci était dans le dojo familial en train de terminer sa séance d'entraînement quotidienne. Hiashi ne put s'empêcher de la regarder silencieusement terminer ses exercices en l'admirant. Cette petite avait décidemment bien progressé. Hors de question de perdre un talent si développé ! Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour boire, il entra dans la pièce. La jeune fille se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

Hinata se sentit nerveuse. Elle avait prolongé son entraînement pour évacuer le stress que lui provoquait l'incertitude de la réaction de son père suite à la demande de Gaara. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, ses efforts n'avaient servis à rien, elle était toujours aussi tendue.

- Hinata, j'ai, comme tu le sais, reçu une demande de la part du Kazekage. Je sors à l'instant du bureau de l'Hokage et nous avons convenu tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'une demande tout à fait acceptable. Je pense donc qu'elle va t'appeler sous peu pour aller toi-même apporter la réponse qu'elle va lui rédiger. Tiens-toi prête mon enfant et fais nous honneur !

- Je… Merci, père… De me prévenir, rajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Il ne fallait pas que son père se doute qu'elle avait parfaitement connaissance de la nature de la demande du Kazekage.

Celui-ci retint de justesse un sourire. Sa fille était tellement prévisible…

- Un grand repas est organisé avec l'ensemble du clan Hyûga dans deux jours, ainsi que je te l'avais annoncé avant ton dernier départ. Nous le tiendrons donc sans toi. Je t'informerai à ton retour de ce qui a été décidé.

- Bien père. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me préparer avant que l'Hokage ne me fasse appeler.

Et elle sortit du dojo en conservant son calme. Mais dès qu'elle fut enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ne put empêcher un large sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Enfin… Le soulagement… Tout s'était bien déroulé… Elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Elle aurait cru que son père se montrerait plus retors que cela. Mais après tout, il vieillissait, d'où sa décision de nommer un nouveau chef de clan. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Hanabi allait occuper ce poste à merveille. Tout à son bonheur, Hinata finit d'emballer ses affaires lorsqu'un domestique vint lui faire savoir que le Hokage la réclamait. Elle prit son sac aussitôt et fila vers le bureau de Tsunade. Il fallait qu'elle pense à la remercier avant de partir !

Tsunade n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment qui la taraudait depuis son entretien avec Hiashi Hyûga. Tout c'était trop bien passé. Mais elle n'avait rien pour étayer son hypothèse. Ainsi, quand Hinata se présenta à son bureau, rayonnante de bonheur et qu'elle la remercia, le Hokage ne sut trouver le courage de lui faire partager son appréhension. Elle laissa donc partir la jeune femme.

Temari rentrait tout juste de mission et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Gaara pour lui faire son rapport. Elle sentit en arrivant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle interrogea l'un des ninjas présents et il l'informa que le Kazekage était d'une humeur massacrante depuis maintenant près d'une semaine, et encore plus aujourd'hui… Temari n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui se passait. Son frère se rongeait les sangs depuis qu'Hinata était partie avec sa demande. Et il avait dû recevoir aujourd'hui la fameuse liste de fiancées potentielles des anciens. Le pauvre… Et dire qu'il ne pouvait rien partager avec personne… Non que cela fut dans son caractère, après tout. Mais Temari se dit qu'elle allait tenter de lui faire partager au moins un peu de son mal-être, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il laisse un peu les autres tranquilles. Elle pénétra donc dans le bureau de Gaara sans se faire annoncer, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et cela ne manqua pas :

- Temari, tu pourrais frapper ! Je suis ton Kazekage, pas ton voisin de chambre !

- Oui, oui, je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me bassiner avec ça… Répondit nonchalamment la jeune femme en soufflant sur ses ongles.

- Alors, cette mission ?

- Terminée, répondit-elle en lui tendant son rapport. Les bandits qui attaquaient ce village ont été chassés et exterminés. Il s'agissait de rôdeurs, pas de ninjas parmi eux.

- Bien. Lui répondit son frère en se replongeant dans son travail, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'elle pouvait partir.

Mais Temari n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle ferma la porte et prit place dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau de son frère.

- Quoi encore ? Maugréa-t-il sans lever la tête.

- Tu concoures pour le plus beau sourire de l'année ou quoi ?

- Temari, je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes petits jeux.

- Les anciens t'ont donné leur liste, pas vrai ?

Gaara daigna enfin lever la tête vers Temari. Hinata avait dû lui raconter. Les femmes, quelles pipelettes…

- Oui, avoua-t-il quand même. Et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Konoha concernant ma propre demande… Cela me rend complètement fou !

- Je te comprends, dit simplement Temari. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as du temps avant de devoir donner une réponse aux anciens.

- Certes, mais tu sais que, tant que cela ne sera pas fait, ils vont me harceler sans relâche. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter cela bien longtemps…

- Je peux voir cette liste ? Demanda Temari.

Gaara hésita un moment, puis finalement accepta. Après tout, il devait se préparer à la possibilité d'une réponse négative de la part de Konoha. Et dans ce cas, il n'aurait alors d'autre choix que de se tourner vers ces prétendantes. Et l'avis de Temari, pour le coup, risquait de lui être bien utile. Il remit donc le papier à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lut les noms marqués et ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. La plupart étaient des héritières de familles influentes de Suna qu'elle connaissait. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait pas son frère heureux avec une de ces pimbêches pourries gâtées, dont la plupart ne savaient même pas se battre correctement… Les autres étaient issues de familles d'autres villages et elle ne les connaissait pas, difficile donc d'émettre une opinion à leur sujet. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que la réponse de Konoha soit positive. Elle fit part de son opinion à Gaara, puis, le sentant légèrement plus calme qu'à son arrivée, elle le laissa à ses occupations et retourna chez elle rejoindre Shikamaru qui était rentré la veille de sa propre mission.

Gaara souffla. Discuter un peu avec Temari l'avait légèrement calmé. Encore une chose qu'il devait à Hinata. Avant la jeune femme, jamais il n'aurait vu l'utilité de confier ses tracas à d'autres personnes. Même si il ne le faisait encore qu'avec Temari, Hinata ou Kankuro. Il se remit donc au travail jusqu'à tard dans la soirée avant de décider de rentrer chez lui dormir un peu.

Sur le chemin vers sa maison, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Hinata lui manquait. Depuis qu'ils avaient été obligés de réfléchir à leur avenir, il la voyait partout. Il ne rêvait que de la voir près de lui au quotidien. D'où sa frustration de n'avoir toujours aucune nouvelle. Il savait que la réunion avec son clan avait eu lieu hier, la jeune femme l'avait averti de ce point lors de sa venue. Son père avait-il refusé sa demande ? Avait-il officiellement fait de sa fille aînée son héritière ? Et lui avait-il déjà désigné un fiancé ? Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner à cette pensée. La simple idée qu'un autre homme puisse toucher cette peau si veloutée le mettait littéralement hors de lui. Il atteignit sa maison et rentra. Il alluma la lumière et aussitôt se raidit. Il sentait une présence chez lui. Mais il se mit à sourire, il avait reconnu cette odeur de pluie. Hinata était là. Il s'agissait d'un de leur jeu préféré. Hinata se cachait avec son jutsu et il devait la retrouver à l'aide de son sable. Et quand il la trouvait…

- Hinata… Si je t'attrape…

Un petit rire lui répondit. Il laissa son sable se répandre sur le sol dans toute la maison à la recherche d'un obstacle invisible. Il la retrouva assise sur la table de la salle à manger. Aussitôt qu'elle sentit le sable sur elle, Hinata arrêta son jutsu et réapparut. Le cœur de Gaara manqua un battement. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir. Il avait bien cru que c'était fini, qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Dans l'urgence, il se jeta sur elle et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de fougue et de désespoir. Hinata lui rendit son étreinte avec la même intensité, lui faisant comprendre par là qu'elle-même avait bien cru ne plus le revoir. Sans attendre, il arracha les vêtements d'Hinata et les siens avant de la prendre brutalement sur la table. Il devait absolument marquer cette femme comme la sienne. Tout de suite. Hinata ne s'offusqua pas de ce traitement. Elle aussi avait besoin de cette union brutale qui ne ressemblait en rien à leurs douces étreintes habituelles. Car tout avait changé entre eux à partir de maintenant. Ils s'appartenaient et se le montraient de la manière la plus primitive. Après avoir chacun atteint l'orgasme, ils se laissèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Puis Gaara prit Hinata dans ses bras et l'installa contre lui dans le canapé.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Tu m'apportes la réponse ?

- Oui, répondit-elle lovée dans ses bras. Mais pour le moment, je profite...

- De quoi ?

- De toi, bien sûr, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le biceps.

- Hinata, j'ai bien cru devenir fou durant cette semaine passée à t'attendre. Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas languir plus!

- Très bien, répondit la jeune femme en se levant. Mais en échange, acceptes-tu que nous lisions la réponse ensemble ?

- Bien sûr, après tout, cela te concerne également.

Hinata se dirigea vers son sac qu'elle avait laissé caché dans la chambre en ondulant exagérément du bassin. Gaara se dit que cette femme avait le don de le rendre fou de désir. Puis elle revint avec le parchemin que lui avait remis Tsunade et elle reprit place avec sur les genoux de Gaara. Le Kazekage prit le parchemin des mains de la jeune femme et le déplia rapidement. Ils purent y lire :

« Cher Kazekage, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre demande en mariage pour la fille de Hiashi Hyûga a été acceptée par ce dernier ainsi que moi-même. La jeune fille rejoindra votre village à la fin du mois à venir, le temps pour elle de faire ses adieux et de préparer ses affaires. Je sais que vous lui ferez le meilleur accueil. En espérant que cet hymen protège notre amitié de tout risque de querelle à venir. Cordialement. Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha. »

Gaara sentit enfin toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules retomber aussitôt. Enfin débarrassé en même temps de la corvée de se choisir une fiancée et du secret de sa relation avec Hinata qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre au grand jour. Le jeune homme sentit pourtant l'humeur de sa compagne s'assombrir. Il la regarda et vit ses sourcils froncés et son air perplexe.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hinata ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lui répondit-elle doucement, toute à ses pensées. Gaara, qu'as-tu marqué exactement dans ton parchemin ?

- Euh, exactement, je ne saurai pas te le dire au mot près...

- Essaye de te rappeler au plus juste alors.

- Pourquoi, que crains-tu ?

- S'il te plait, je te promets de te le dire après.

- Eh bien, à peu près, ça donnait : « Le Kazekage de Suna demande par la présente la main de la fille de Hiashi Hyûga, chef de la famille Hyûga de Konoha. Cet hymen aura pour fonction de resserrer les liens d'amitié entre nos deux villages et permettra aux Hyûga d'étendre leur renommée jusqu'à Suna. En vous remerciant de m'adresser votre réponse rapidement afin que tout puisse être préparé au plus tôt. » Voilà, ça devait être à peu près ça... Hinata ?

Mais la jeune femme était maintenant totalement blême. Non, impossible, son père n'aurait pas osé ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien suspecté, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce timing, qui l'éloignait de Konoha pendant que se tenait cette réunion de son clan... Cela collait trop bien... La jeune femme se releva aussitôt et partit en courant dans la chambre pour se rhabiller. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Gaara, qui avait remis son pantalon, se trouvait déjà là et lui barrait le passage.

- Hinata, arrête, que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as promis de me le dire !

- N'as-tu pas compris, Gaara ? Tu n'as pas précisé QUELLE fille de Hiashi Hyûga tu souhaitais épouser !

- Non, mais, cela tombait sous le sens, ta sœur est trop jeune pour...

- Elle vient d'avoir 18 ans, Gaara. Elle est en âge de se marier !

- Oh non ! Répondit le jeune homme, devenant blême à son tour. Je suis désolé Hinata, je... Je n'ai pas pensé un instant que j'avais besoin de préciser que c'était de toi dont je parlais...

- Gaara, la réunion de mon clan s'est tenu hier soir. Il est évident qu'en rentrant je vais apprendre que j'ai été nommée chef de clan et qui mon père m'a choisi comme fiancé. Et je vais également trouver ma sœur en train de faire ses paquets pour se préparer à son prochain déménagement...

Gaara sentit tout son sang déserter son visage. Non seulement il venait de perdre Hinata pour de bon, mais en plus, il se retrouvait fiancé à sa petite sœur ! C'était un véritable cauchemar. Et maintenant, il était coincé, il ne pouvait plus se rétracter après avoir reçu l'accord du père et de l'Hokage. Gaara attrapa Hinata et la tint serrée dans ses bras. Il pleurait. Cela eut le don de faire fondre la jeune femme.

- Dis-le-moi, Hinata !

- Je t'aime, Gaara !

- Dis-moi que nous allons trouver une solution... Même si c'est faux !

- Nous allons trouver une solution, murmura Hinata.

Mais le jeune homme sentait dans la voix de la jeune femme qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge qu'elle ne lui disait que pour le rassurer. Il pleura alors de plus belle.

- Ne pars pas...

- Je dois partir.

- Non, si tu pars, ce sera fini...

- Je dois partir.

- Reste !

- Si je reste, ce sera la guerre.

- Alors, ce sera la guerre. Ou alors, on s'enfuit tous les deux en dédouanant Suna comme Konoha.

- Et on vit comme des déserteurs ? Traqués par les pisteurs ?

- Je préfère encore ça à être obligé de te voir en épouser un autre pendant que j'épouse ta sœur !

- Gaara...

- Non, je ne serai pas raisonnable, pas cette fois ! Ne me demande pas ça !

- Gaara, on le savait... On savait que ça finirait un jour...

Mais le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

- Oui, mais... Pas comme ça !

- Gaara, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est notre destin, nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Je refuse, tu m'entends ? Je vais me battre !

- Gaara, arrête, s'il te plait. Tu ne vois pas que tu ne fais que nous rendre les choses plus dures ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un combat à gagner ! Nous avons voulu aller contre notre destin, et voici ce qui nous revient dans la tête ! Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de signal plus clair pour nous faire comprendre que nous ne devons plus tenter de contrarier les choses. Laissons tout cela tel quel et suivons notre destin.

Gaara n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis... Depuis l'incident qui avait plongé Hinata dans le coma... Il se sentait tellement révolté ! Tellement épuisé ! Tellement inutile ! Tellement impuissant... Il sentit Hinata lui échapper et la jeune femme ouvrit la porte avant de se fondre dans la nuit. Il resta là où il était, prostré, incapable ne serait-ce que de fermer la porte de chez lui...

Temari avait oublié de dire quelque chose à Gaara au sujet de sa mission. Elle décida de passer chez lui. Si elle voyait la lumière allumée, elle frapperait, sinon, elle rentrerait chez elle et irait le voir le lendemain matin. Mais arrivée en vue de la maison du Kazekage, elle vit que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Elle accéléra aussitôt pour arriver plus vite. Elle vit alors Gaara allongé dans l'entrée, sans bouger. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas blessé... Elle écouta si jamais un bruit étrange se faisait entendre laissant deviner la présence d'un intrus, mais elle s'aperçut que Gaara avait les yeux grands ouverts. Un nuage de buée apparaissait devant sa bouche dans cette froide nuit de janvier, montrant qu'il était bien vivant. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et vit rapidement qu'il ne présentait aucune blessure. Alors, une seule raison pouvait justifier cette mise en scène...

- Gaara, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Elle décida de le soulever. Il se laissa faire, comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle le traîna jusqu'à son lit. Mais une fois rendu là, il sembla se réveiller.

- Non, ne me laisse pas là. Emmène-moi chez toi, Temari. S'il te plaît...

- Si tu marches alors, parce que je n'aurai pas la force de te traîner jusque chez moi !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Pas de question, la coupa-t-il. Je t'en prie.

- Bien.

Elle l'aida à se remettre debout et ils partirent tous les deux, Temari ayant glissé son bras sous les épaules de son Kazekage. Elle maudit intérieurement le village de Konoha et le clan Hyûga.

Hinata courait. Elle ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois arrivée à Konoha. Si bien qu'elle ne mit que deux jours pour relier les deux villages. Elle arrivait en fin d'après-midi. Elle continua sa course jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son père. Arrivée là, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper et se précipita dans la pièce. Hiashi leva la tête pour voir qui osait ainsi pénétrer dans son bureau sans s'annoncer, mais quand il vit Hinata, il se détendit. Il s'attendait à cette confrontation depuis ces 5 derniers jours, date du départ d'Hinata pour Suna.

- Père, comment avez-vous osé !

- De quoi parles-tu, Hinata ? Le Kazekage m'a présenté une requête, je ne pouvais qu'y répondre favorablement. Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Mais Hanabi... Elle n'a que 18 ans, voyons ! Elle est trop jeune !

- Hinata, je sais que tu es officiellement reconnue comme mon héritière depuis 3 jours, mais ne crois pas que ce nouveau statut te donne tous les droits !

- Père, vous êtes... Vous êtes...

- Méfie-toi, Hinata ! S'emporta Hiashi en se levant. Ne va pas prononcer une parole que je serai dans l'obligation de te faire regretter !

Hinata sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Mais elle ne laisserait pas son père avoir le plaisir de la voir pleurer. Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte et partit hors de la demeure familiale. Il était inconcevable pour elle de rester à cet endroit. Mais où aller ? Elle décida de se laisser porter au gré de ses pas. Elle croisa un certain nombre de ses amis qui la félicitèrent tous pour sa nomination en tant qu'héritière du clan. Ils pensaient tous que cette nouvelle devait la transporter de joie, mais quand ils virent sa tête, ils n'osèrent plus l'embêter. En continuant ainsi, elle se retrouva près de la rivière. Arrivée là, elle décida de s'asseoir et de réfléchir. Elle finit par s'allonger dans l'herbe et s'endormit, épuisée par sa course depuis Suna et les derniers événements. Elle fut réveillée par un petit bruit à côté de son oreille. Il faisait nuit noire. Elle tourna la tête et vit une cigale à côté d'elle. En plein mois de janvier…Elle soupira et dit :

- Bonsoir Shino. Je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir.

Une ombre se laissa tomber d'un arbre tout proche. Elle reconnut son ami. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Mieux que toi, apparemment...

- Et donc, c'est bien toi qui a été désigné comme mon fiancé ?

- Tu n'as pas été mise au courant ?

- Disons que je me suis disputée avec mon père avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit...

- Alors, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que, oui, c'est bien moi qui ai été choisi par le grand Hiashi Hyûga comme fiancé de sa fille aînée, héritière du clan Hyûga.

- Génial...

- Cache ta joie... Je suis donc un si mauvais parti pour toi ?

- Je m'excuse, Shino, ce n'est pas contre toi... Mais crois-moi, mon père n'a précipité ma nomination et mes fiançailles que pour mettre fin à une situation qui ne lui plaisait pas...

- Ta relation avec le Kazekage ?

- Qu... Qu... Mais comment... ?

- Hinata, nous sommes d'anciens partenaires, je te connais donc plutôt bien. Il n'a pas été très dur pour moi de deviner les raisons qui te poussaient à continuer à occuper ce poste d'agent de liaison entre Konoha et Suna... Mais je n'ai su que c'était le Kazekage que lorsque ton père a annoncé les fiançailles de ta sœur avec celui-ci.

Hinata sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu devais bien savoir que cette relation serait impossible...

- Oui, je le savais... Nous le savions... Mais nous n'avions pas prévu que... Cela prendrait de telles proportions.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Rien... Nous avons essayé de contrer le destin et regarde où cela nous a mené : maintenant, c'est Hanabi qui est promise à Gaara.

- Hinata... Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que la Hinata que je connais a toujours été une battante. Elle n'a jamais laissé rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son objectif. Et surtout pas quelque chose d'aussi futile que « le destin », sans quoi, elle n'aurait jamais continué à s'entraîner aussi dur quand tout le monde lui disait que son destin était d'apporter la honte et le déshonneur sur son clan.

Hinata ouvrit des yeux ronds sous les critiques de son ami. Il disait vrai. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son nindô ? Ne jamais revenir sur sa parole... Or, elle avait donné sa parole à Gaara de tout tenter pour sauver leur relation. Avait-elle réellement tout tenté ? Elle regarda Shino qui se relevait.

- Shino, pourquoi m'aides-tu ? N'es-tu pas gagnant dans ce mariage arrangé ?

- Hinata, tu sauras qu'en aucun cas je ne serai gagnant si tu devais en souffrir...

- Shino, merci.

Hinata se leva et embrassa son ami sur la joue. Le jeune Aburame se mit à rougir.

- Je vais finir par regretter ce mariage, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu dis ça, mais il n'est pas encore annulé...

- J'ai confiance en toi, Hinata, tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. Et celui que tu veux, c'est lui...

Hinata lança un dernier sourire à son ami avant de partir en courant. Elle se rendit dans la demeure familiale et partit se coucher dans son lit. Elle allait dormir, reprendre des forces et demain... Elle réfléchirait à la meilleure façon de contrer son père.

Shikamaru vit Temari sortir de la chambre d'amis et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas brillant...

- Galère... Combien de temps va-t-il rester ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin, bien sûr !

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Shikamaru, il s'agit de mon frère, de ton Kazekage, rien que cela devrait justifier notre hospitalité !

- Tu as raison, je suis désolé, je suis plutôt asocial, tu le sais bien...

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Gaara restait prostré. Il avait tout gâché, encore une fois. Il savait bien que s'attacher à quelqu'un n'était pas fait pour lui, mais pour Hinata, il n'avait pas su résister. Et maintenant, le voilà condamné à souffrir, marié de force à la sœur de celle qu'il aime. Et bien sûr, il ne serait pas question d'un mariage blanc. Les anciens comme la famille Hyûga allaient rapidement leur réclamer un héritier... Il était temps pour lui de remettre rapidement son masque impassible s'il voulait ne serait-ce que survivre...

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude. Elle partit en direction de la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner, l'heure de celui-ci étant déjà largement dépassé. A son retour vers sa chambre, elle vit que sa sœur était dans sa salle de bain. Hinata se dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec Hanabi depuis son retour. Elle frappa donc à la porte de la salle de bain avant de rentrer.

- Bonjour Hanabi ! lança-t-elle.

- Bonjour Hinata, lui répondit sombrement la jeune femme dans son bain.

- Accepterais-tu que ta sœur partage le bain avec toi ?

La demande d'Hinata parut étonner Hanabi. Après tout, les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais été proches, mises en compétition par leur père dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais Hanabi hocha la tête. Hinata quitta donc ses vêtements et rejoignit sa sœur. Le bain n'était pas très chaud. Depuis combien de temps sa sœur se tenait-elle là ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te féliciter, Hinata, commença Hanabi tristement. Tu as enfin réussi à avoir ce que tu voulais : la reconnaissance de notre père.

- Hanabi, tu sais que la reconnaissance de notre père n'a plus la moindre importance pour moi, et ce depuis longtemps. Et je sais que tu n'es pas assez bête pour ne pas voir ce que père à réellement en tête avec ma nomination et ton mariage arrangé…

- Oui, je l'ai compris au moment où il me l'a annoncé… Je suis donc condamnée à épouser un homme qui ne pourra jamais m'aimer car il aime ma sœur aînée…

- Hanabi, je ne suis pas encore prête à laisser ceci arriver !

- Mais que veux-tu faire ? Tout a été officiellement annoncé, tu ne peux plus rien changer !

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je sais que j'aurai besoin de ton aide dans ce plan… Seras-tu de mon côté, Hanabi ? Iras-tu contre la volonté de notre père ?

Hinata savait qu'il s'agissait d'une décision difficile pour Hanabi, habituée à toujours faire ce que lui demandait son père. La jeune fille en face d'elle resta songeuse un moment, puis finit par se redresser :

- D'accord, je te suis.

- Merci, Hanabi.

- Oh, mais ne pense pas que je le fasse pour toi… Après tout, si tu vas le rejoindre, le rang d'héritière me reviendra forcément…

- Je te reconnais bien là, sourit tendrement Hinata. Et je sais que tu feras un bien meilleur chef de clan que moi, Hanabi.

Hanabi ne sut que répondre, peu habituée aux démonstrations d'affection de sa grande sœur. Elle sortit de son bain, prit une serviette et partit dans sa chambre sans rien dire de plus. Hinata continua de sourire. Hanabi était timide aussi, dans son genre… Elle sortit également du bain et se sécha à son tour avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un domestique qui semblait la chercher.

- Hinata-sama, Hyûga-sama vous réclame.

- Bien, merci, je vais le voir tout de suite.

La jeune femme se mit en route vers le bureau de son père, mais au détour d'un couloir, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle réussit à ne pas tomber, puis releva la tête.

- Hinata-sama, tu n'as rien ?

- Neji-Nii-san ! Que je suis heureuse de te voir ! S'écria la ninja en prenant son cousin dans ses bras. Je pensais que tu étais encore réquisitionné sur cette mission de rang S !

- Je suis rentré hier soir. J'ai appris pour ta nomination, je suis heureux que ce soit finalement toi qui sois désignée comme futur chef de clan. Il n'y a pas à douter que les choses vont s'améliorer avec toi, lui répondit son cousin en souriant.

Hinata ne répondit rien. Elle avait toujours promis à son cousin qu'au cas où ce serait elle qui serait désignée comme chef de clan, elle s'occuperait de faire fusionner les branches principale et secondaire de la famille. Mais maintenant...

- Hinata-sama, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si, si, tout va bien. Je suis désolée, Nii-san, mon père m'attend dans son bureau. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, répondit la jeune femme en commençant à s'éloigner.

- J'espère que nous aurons le temps de discuter plus longuement ensemble prochainement, dit son cousin en la regardant fixement.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Puis elle partit. Arrivée devant le bureau de son père, elle frappa à la porte.

- Entre, Hinata.

- Bonjour, père. Je vous présente mes respects. Vous souhaitiez m'entretenir d'un sujet ?

- Oui ma fille, lui répondit Hiashi, étonné du revirement de l'attitude de sa fille depuis la veille. Il est temps pour toi d'entamer ton apprentissage pour devenir la future chef du clan Hyûga. Tu dois connaître nos règles, bien que tu en connaisses déjà la plupart, nos ancêtres et les faits marquants de notre famille. Ainsi que certains secrets qui entourent le Byakkugan. Pour cela, nous allons commencer par la liste de nos ancêtres et l'histoire de notre famille. Voici le livre qui relate tous ces faits. Lis-le et reviens me voir une fois que tu le sauras par cœur.

Il sortit d'un tiroir et mit sur son bureau un livre de l'épaisseur d'un annuaire. Hinata sentit son sang se figer. Apprendre par cœur tout cela ? Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle prit l'ouvrage et fit mine de sortir du bureau.

- Hinata, je pense que tu connais l'identité de celui que je t'ai choisi comme fiancé. Nous devons décider rapidement d'une date pour vos noces. Passe me voir cette après-midi pour cela.

- Bien père.

Et la jeune femme sortit. Elle sentait le piège de son père se refermer peu à peu autour d'elle...

Lorsque Temari frappa à la porte de la chambre d'amis, elle ne fut pas étonnée de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit parce que la chambre était vide. Elle s'habilla rapidement et partit avec Shikamaru à la recherche de Gaara. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers chez le Kazekage, elle partit à son bureau. Et c'est elle qui le trouva, attablé à son bureau, comme d'habitude.

- Gaara, tu vas bien ?

- Temari, je t'ai déjà demandé de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer...

- Mais... Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis Kazekage, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, mais... Je pensais...

- Temari, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Va droit au but, s'il te plaît.

- Si Hinata...

- Ne prononce plus jamais ce prénom devant moi, grogna Gaara toujours sans lever la tête de son travail.

- Gaara...

- Non, n'insiste pas ! Elle avait raison, c'est ridicule de vouloir aller contre son destin ! Et si celui-ci a décidé de me faire épouser la fille cadette Hyûga, qu'il en soit ainsi !

- Tu ne pourras jamais...

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Temari ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma sœur que je ne suis pas capable de t'exiler si tu continues à me contredire !

- Bien, Gaara. Je te laisse.

- Oui.

La jeune femme sortit, mortifiée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Même si son frère n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux sur elle, elle avait deviné qu'elle n'y aurait vu que de la froideur... Le genre de froideur qu'il y avait, avant sa rencontre avec Naruto... Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, ni pour Suna, ni pour cette jeune fille qui allait se présenter prochainement pour épouser son frère.

Hinata était enfermée dans sa chambre, officiellement, pour étudier l'histoire du clan Hyûga. Et en effet, elle était assise sur son lit, le livre ouvert devant elle. Mais elle avait adopté la posture de Shikamaru qu'il prenait lorsqu'une situation épineuse réclamait tout son intellect. Elle l'avait adopté à son tour deux ans auparavant, s'étant aperçue qu'elle favorisait bien l'apparition d'idées dans son cerveau... Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait en panne d'inspiration... Hélas, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le moyen à la fois de se libérer de son rang de future chef de clan et libérer sa sœur et Gaara de leurs fiançailles... Après un long moment à tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête, elle finit par abandonner pour aujourd'hui. Mieux valait conserver un peu de temps pour ses études, si jamais son père commençait à l'interroger. Elle se pencha donc sur le livre ouvert devant elle et commença sa lecture. Soudain, elle se figea. Elle venait de lire quelque chose de très intéressant... Se pourrait-il que son père, sans le savoir, lui ait mis entre les mains la meilleure arme qu'elle pourrait retourner contre lui ? Elle décida de reprendre sa posture précédente et laissa l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir germer jusqu'à l'élaboration d'un plan complet.

Un domestique vint la prévenir du déjeuner. Elle quitta donc sa chambre pour rejoindre son père dans la salle à manger, Hanabi ayant une dernière mission à remplir avant son départ pour Suna. Ils ne s'adressèrent la parole à aucun moment et chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations dès le repas terminé. Hinata décida de faire une liste de ce dont elle avait besoin pour le bon déroulement de son plan. Et en premier lieu, elle devait parler à Shino, avant que son père n'arrête la date des noces.

La fin du mois était si vite arrivé, se lamentait Hinata. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de mettre en place son plan. Or, elle avait besoin qu'Hanabi soit là pour la bonne marche de celui-ci. Et sa sœur devait partir le lendemain pour Suna. Un grand banquet était prévu le soir même avec l'ensemble de la famille Hyûga pour fêter les deux prochains mariages : celui qui allait finaliser la formation d'Hinata en tant de chef de clan, prévu le lendemain et celui qui allait asseoir la renommée du clan jusqu'à Suna. Heureusement, Hinata avait réussi à mémoriser la totalité des connaissances réclamées par son père à temps, aidée dans sa tâche par Hanabi et Shino.

Hinata partit rejoindre Hanabi dans sa chambre. La porte était entrebâillée et elle vit que sa sœur avait déjà revêtu un magnifique kimono de soie blanche et verte qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse et semblait sur le point de commencer à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Hinata frappa à la porte.

- Entre, Nee-san, l'invita Hanabi.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Affreusement nerveuse, avoua la jeune femme.

Au cours de ce dernier mois, les deux sœurs s'étaient grandement rapprochées, partageant enfin la joie complice que seul un lien fraternel permet. Hinata en était heureuse autant qu'attristée, sachant l'heure des séparations proche.

- Tu seras parfaite, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Hinata.

- As-tu finalisé les choses avec Neji-Nii-San ?

- Oui, il se tient prêt. Et toi, rappelle-toi l'accord prévu ! Je m'assurerai que tu tiennes les engagements pris !

- Oui, je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous sur ce point, en fait... Même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant Père...

- Bien. Puis-je t'aider à natter tes cheveux ?

- Avec plaisir, Nee-san.

Hinata attrapa la brosse à cheveux de sa sœur et entreprit de lui brosser doucement sa longue chevelure noire. Puis en des gestes sûrs, elle natta avec art ses cheveux en un savant chignon.

- Es-tu sure qu'il soit assez solide ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai renforcé avec de nombreuses épingles. Il résistera.

- Nee-san, tu sais, je voulais te dire... Maintenant que nous en sommes là, je regrette que nous n'ayons pas eu la chance de mieux nous connaître...

- Voyons, Hanabi, rien ne nous empêchera de nous écrire dans l'avenir. J'en serai ravie pour ma part.

- Moi aussi.

- Je dois te laisser, je dois finir me préparer moi aussi.

Et la jeune femme sortit. Dans le couloir, elle aperçut au loin Neji qui était en train de discuter avec un cousin éloigné dont Hinata n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Neji lui fit un discret signe qui rassura la jeune femme. Tout se passait bien. Hinata revint dans sa chambre. Elle était déjà habillée d'un kimono rose pâle et coiffée de deux nattes rassemblées en chignon, mais elle devait porter pour l'occasion une espèce de lourd collier qui montrait que c'était elle la future héritière. De plus, elle devait rejoindre les convives au bras de son fiancé. Or, Shino n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle espérait que celui-ci ne serait pas en retard, portant ainsi encore un peu plus d'attention sur elle si elle osait ne pas se présenter à la soirée à l'heure dite. Mais aussitôt qu'elle se fit cette réflexion, de discrets coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle ouvrit grand la porte pour accueillir... Son père. Hiashi Hyûga dévisagea sa fille et visiblement, ce qu'il voyait était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Un discret sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Ma fille, je tenais à te dire à quel point j'étais fier des rapides progrès que tu as fait dans ta formation d'héritière. Je n'aurai décidément pas pu choisir de meilleure chef de clan.

Et là, son père eut un geste totalement inhabituel qui termina de la déstabiliser : il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'en voulut un peu de laisser croire à cet homme que tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait alors qu'elle était en train d'échafauder un plan visant à le contrer. Mais elle se rappela alors que cet homme n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier le bonheur de ses deux filles pour le simple plaisir d'avoir le contrôle sur elles. Cela finit d'affirmer sa résolution dans son plan. Son père mit fin à leur étreinte et sortit de la pièce. Elle le vit s'éloigner et il croisa Shino qui arrivait au bout du couloir.

- Mon fils, je suis heureux de te voir.

- Je vous présente mes respects, Hyûga-sama.

- Je pense que tu devrais t'habituer à m'appeler Père, mon garçon.

- Je vous promets de faire un effort dès que le mariage sera célébré, répondit simplement Shino.

- Bien, je te laisse en compagnie de ta promise. Je vous retrouve à la soirée.

Et Hiashi termina de disparaître au coin du couloir. Shino se dirigea vers Hinata.

- Tu es très belle, Hinata.

- Je te remercie, Shino. Tu es toi-même à ton avantage, ce soir.

- Merci.

En effet, le jeune homme portait un élégant costume traditionnel marron et blanc. Un large col blanc était noué autour de sa bouche.

- Ta famille est arrivée ?

- Oui, ma mère a insisté pour que nous arrivions ensemble, d'où mon retard.

- J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop déçue...

- Tu dis ça comme si tout était joué. Ton plan n'est pas sûr de fonctionner. Il y a un gros risque.

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. Avoue que tu serais bien arrangé d'être débarrassé de ce mariage, toi aussi, non ?

- Eh bien, pour être franc, je n'aurai pas été contre notre mariage. Après tout, tu es belle, forte et intelligente. Nous nous connaissons bien, peu de risque donc d'apprendre un lourd secret dans le futur. En fait, tu représentais la femme idéale pour moi...

- Shino ?

- Mais, le fait que tu en aimes un autre me refroidit aussitôt, rassure-toi !

- Je suis navrée de briser cette image de femme parfaite que je donnais, répondit Hinata dans un sourire.

- Je m'en remettrai, répondit-il sur le même ton. Il est l'heure, ne les faisons pas attendre.

Shino offrit son bras à Hinata qui le saisit et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Ils furent applaudis à leur arrivée par l'ensemble des clans Hyûga et Aburame réunis pour l'occasion. Hinata se sentait nerveuse. Aurait-elle le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de son plan ?

- Shikamaru, tu dois y aller !

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes, Temari ? Aller contre un ordre du Kazekage, déserter mon village ? Sans parler des conséquences pour toi. Je sais parfaitement ce que les interrogateurs vont te faire subir pour te faire avouer où je suis parti ! Il est hors de question que je laisse ma femme endurer cela !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Si nous n'allons pas chercher Hinata MAINTENANT, si nous laissons sa sœur venir à Suna, Gaara ne redeviendra jamais comme avant ! Il restera pour toujours cet homme froid que tu as pu voir ce dernier mois. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux pour toi, pour nous, pour Suna ? Shikamaru, j'ai déjà connu Gaara dans cet état, plus aucun sentiment ne l'habite. Il ne tardera pas à prendre des décisions allant à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il a voulu bâtir pour son village. Sacrifier des vies ne lui fera bientôt plus rien. Et Shukaku en profitera pour lui susurrer ses intentions maléfiques. Nous courons droit à la catastrophe.

- Peu m'importe, je refuse, moi, de te sacrifier. Serait-ce même pour notre bonheur à tous les deux.

- Alors tu nous condamnes tous. Toi seul est capable de ramener Hinata ici.

- Je préfère tous nous condamner que de te laisser subir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de torture.

- Shikamaru, je sais que c'est pour moi que tu fais cela, mais là, franchement, tu m'énerves.

- Tant pis, je prends le risque.

- Et en plus, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui attend la sœur d'Hinata lorsqu'elle sera ici. Je ne donne pas longtemps à Gaara avant de perdre son sang-froid avec elle, si tu vois ce que j'insinue...

- Eh bien, nous nous tiendrons prêts et nous protégerons cette fille du mieux que nous pourrons. Je ne partirai pas, Temari.

- Bien, à ta guise, mais ne viens pas te plaindre lorsqu'il sera trop tard pour agir !

Et la jeune femme partit s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Le dîner était bien avancé. On approchait du dessert et du discours qu'Hinata devrait prononcer après son père en tant qu'héritière pour souhaiter le bonheur de sa sœur dans sa future vie maritale. Quelle hypocrisie, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Son père venait d'ailleurs juste de se lever. Hinata croisa rapidement le regard de Neji, d'Hanabi et de Shino. Tous les trois lui rendirent aussitôt son regard. Ils se tenaient prêts.

- Famille Hyûga, Famille Aburame, commença Hiashi, je suis heureux de vous voir tous rassemblés ici ce soir. Nous sommes là pour souhaiter à ma fille chérie, Hanabi, un heureux futur dans sa vie qui l'attend auprès du Kazekage de Suna. Ma fille, par ton hymen, tu permets à ton clan d'élargir sa notoriété au delà des frontières de Konoha et tu nous positionnes dans notre village comme la famille assurant l'amitié entre Suna et Konoha. Nous te remercions tous et te souhaitons du plus profond de nos cœurs : Bonne chance, Hanabi. Nous sommes également là pour fêter le mariage de demain de ma fille aînée bien-aimée, Hinata avec son fiancé, Shino Aburame. L'alliance de nos deux familles était quelque chose que je souhaitais voir arriver depuis longtemps déjà. Et je suis ravi que nos enfants nous permettent de voir une telle chose s'accomplir. J'aurai également la joie de voir ma fille si brillante et si forte me succéder, secondée dans sa tâche par un jeune homme valeureux et ayant à cœur la protection de notre cher village de Konoha. A toi aussi, ma fille, nous te souhaitons : Bonne chance, Hinata.

Puis, pendant que tous l'applaudissaient, Hiashi se déplaça et alla embrasser Hanabi, puis Hinata avant de retourner s'asseoir. Ensuite, tous se tournèrent vers Hinata qui se leva à son tour.

- Famille Hyûga, Famille Aburame, je ne saurai vous dire à quel point je suis fière de ma sœur ce soir. Elle a toujours eu à cœur d'honorer et de respecter toutes les traditions de notre clan. En cela, elle m'a toujours largement dépassée. Aussi, malgré les intentions de notre chef, Hiashi Hyûga, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner sa décision faisant de moi la future héritière du clan Hyûga.

A ces mots, un brouhaha impressionnant s'éleva de toute part. Hinata dut forcer sa voix pour obliger tout le monde à continuer de l'écouter.

- En effet, deux personnes m'ont défiée de me mesurer à elles ce soir afin de déterminer celle qui serait le plus à même de mener notre clan vers la grandeur qu'il mérite. Et j'ai accepté de relever ces deux défis.

Hinata sentait ses jambes trembler. Elle allait s'évanouir... Soudain, elle sentit une main chaude au creux de ses reins. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil et vit Shino qui l'encourageait par ce geste. Cela lui permit de se reprendre pour rester debout face aux regards qui se posaient sur elle. Elle poursuivit donc :

- Neji Hyûga, Hanabi Hyûga, vous m'avez demandé la faveur de m'affronter pour la place d'héritière et je vous ai accordé ce droit, ainsi qu'il est prévu dans nos lois. Nous allons donc maintenant nous rendre dans le dojo pour mener ces combats.

Hiashi crut qu'il allait imploser. Ses propres enfants s'étaient ligués contre lui ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'avait pas pensé un instant à cette vieille règle mentionnant que si un autre membre du clan se montrait plus fort que l'héritier désigné, il prenait automatiquement sa place, et ce sans que le chef du clan puisse y redire quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, il ne pensait pas que quiconque dans le clan viendrait à remettre sa décision en question. Après tout, cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule et unique fois dans toute l'histoire de la famille Hyûga. Quel idiot il avait été. En précipitant la nomination d'Hinata comme héritière, c'était lui qui avait laissé la porte ouverte à cette folie. Il ne pouvait donc plus rien faire. Sinon espérer qu'aucun des deux challengers ne se montrerait plus fort qu'Hinata.

Hinata courut se changer dans sa chambre afin d'éviter tout contact avec son père. Elle quitta rapidement ses habits de cérémonie et revêtit un kimono d'entraînement. Puis elle se rendit dans le dojo où l'attendaient déjà la totalité des convives dans un brouhaha incompréhensible. A sa suite arrivèrent Neji et Hanabi. Selon la tradition, ils tirèrent au sort l'ordre de passage. Ce fut Neji qui fut désigné comme premier adversaire d'Hinata. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord au préalable pour mener le combat jusqu'au bout, sans se ménager. Après tout, ils se battaient devant les membres du clan Hyûga, tous s'apercevraient tout de suite si l'un des deux ne faisait pas son maximum. Mais Hinata avait demandé à Shino de laisser ses insectes dévoreurs de chakra la piquer avant le repas. Elle partait donc avec un handicap qui faisait que son cousin ne pouvait que la battre.

Et en effet, celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à prendre le dessus. Après quelques passes de taijutsu qui touchèrent autant l'un que l'autre, il finit par réussir à lui infliger les 64 points du Hake et Hinata ne put résister à cet assaut. Elle chuta, gravement blessée. Shino vint la chercher avec des membres médecins de sa famille qui possédaient des insectes capables de la soigner.

S'en suivit le combat entre Hanabi et Neji. Neji ayant déjà affronté Hinata, il ne put faire le poids contre Hanabi qui s'imposa face à son cousin. Celui-ci fut également soigné par les Aburame.

Ainsi le destin fut-il ébranlé. Hinata devenait la fille cadette d'Hiashi et Hanabi récupérait-elle le statut d'héritière. Certes, tout avait été méticuleusement mis au point au préalable entre les trois cousins : l'ordre de passage, soit disant tiré au sort, qui faisait d'Hanabi la vainqueur obligé de ce combat, les piqûres d'insectes mangeurs de chakra, la promesse entre eux que, si Hanabi se retrouvait héritière, elle-aussi s'engageait à fusionner les deux branches de la famille... La seule chose qui faisait frissonner Hinata, c'était que, maintenant qu'Hanabi était héritière légitime, tout un chacun pouvait la défier pour son titre. D'où la décision de programmer le mariage avec Shino dès le lendemain, afin d'officialiser le statut de chef de clan d'Hanabi au plus vite. Shino avait assuré à Hinata que, pour sa famille, à partir du moment où il épousait la chef du clan Hyûga, tout se passerait bien. Quand à lui, il ne ressentait rien pour Hanabi, mais il était prêt à tenter l'aventure avec elle. Et celle-ci était prête à tout tant que le statut de chef de clan lui revenait. Pauvre Shino, pensait Hinata. Il aura du fil à retordre avec sa sœur...

Hinata se leva le lendemain encore toute courbaturée. Même si les insectes avaient réparé les lésions à l'intérieur de son corps, il lui restait encore deux côtes et un bras cassés pour lesquels ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Or, elle devait partir aujourd'hui pour Suna afin de respecter l'engagement de son père et de l'Hokage auprès de Gaara pour qu'elle arrive avant la fin du mois. Mais la perspective d'enfin être bientôt réunie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait agissait sur elle comme le meilleur des anti-douleurs ! Sa malle était déjà prête et elle partirait juste après le mariage de Shino et Hanabi prévu dans une heure. Pauvre Hanabi, après le combat de la veille, elle risquait de ne pas être à son avantage sur les photos…

Hinata s'apprêtait à sortir rejoindre sa sœur dans sa chambre lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle fit appel au Byakkugan et grand bien lui prit car elle vit à travers la porte qu'il s'agissait de son père. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais elle lui devait bien une dernière confrontation avant de partir. Elle ouvrit donc la porte. Hiashi se contenta de la dévisager un moment sans rien dire. Elle ne devait pas être belle à voir, des bleus devaient encore marbrer son visage et ses bras. Puis, comme il ne disait toujours rien, elle hésita à le laisser là et à partir rejoindre Hanabi qui devait l'attendre pour l'aider à se vêtir du traditionnel kimono de mariage. Mais il finit par se décider :

- Ma fille, je te demande pardon, finit-il par murmurer si faiblement qu'Hinata crut avoir mal entendu.

- Père ?

- Je n'ai pensé égoïstement qu'à moi. J'ai même failli causer le malheur de mes deux filles avec mes idées arriérées. Auras-tu jamais assez de bonté dans ton cœur pour me pardonner ?

Hinata était sidérée. Elle s'attendait à de la colère, du mépris, des menaces, mais certainement pas à des excuses ! Elle resta interdite pendant au moins une bonne minute avant de se reprendre et de poser son regard sur son père. Après tout, il ne pensait agir que pour le bien de la famille. Même si son entêtement avait failli avoir raison du respect que lui portaient ses filles. Hinata décida de prendre son père dans ses bras, doucement afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Le vieil homme murmura :

- Merci, ma fille. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur dans la voie que tu t'es choisie.

- Merci, Père. Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.

Puis elle le lâcha et partit dans la chambre de sa sœur. Celle-ci commença à lui crier dessus à peine entrée :

- Mais enfin, Hinata, tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? Ce kimono est super compliqué à enfiler, nous n'aurons jamais le temps !

- Pas de panique, petite sœur, ta Nee-san a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Et en effet, Hinata n'eut aucun mal à lui faire enfiler le fameux kimono avant de la coiffer puis de la maquiller. Si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, Hanabi était prête. Hinata avait du forcer sur la poudre de riz pour masquer les restes du combat de la veille. En effet, Neji lui avait fracturé la pommette d'un coup de pied, ce qui avait rendu sa joue droite toute bleue. En reculant pour voir sa sœur dans son ensemble, Hinata sut qu'elle ne pourrait retenir ses larmes une fois rendus au temple. Quel dommage qu'elle doive partir juste après la cérémonie… Elle serra Hanabi dans ses bras.

- Petite sœur, sois heureuse. Et essaye de ne pas faire tourner Shino en bourrique. Il est l'un de mes amis et un homme bien. Je sais que de son côté, il s'emploiera à faire de son mieux pour ton bonheur. Il mérite donc que tu en fasses autant de ton côté.

- N'aie aucune crainte, Nee-san. Après ce mois passé avec vous deux pour tes séances d'apprentissage de toutes ces lois qui ne te serviront finalement à rien, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir qu'il était quelqu'un d'intéressant et de gentil. Je ne pense pas être malheureuse auprès de lui.

- Je pars le cœur léger alors, répondit Hinata avant de la lâcher. Je pense qu'ils nous attendent tous au salon, es-tu prête ?

- Allons-y.

Les deux sœurs se mirent en route, Hinata donnant le bras à sa jeune sœur. Arrivée à l'entrée du salon, son père vint la remplacer et c'est lui qui conduisit sa fille à Shino qui l'attendait en costume traditionnel à l'entrée de la maison. Puis le jeune couple, suivi par les deux familles au grand complet, se mit en route jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade qui les maria civilement. Puis ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au temple pour être mariés devant les divinités. Comme elle le pressentait, Hinata ne put retenir ses larmes. Heureusement, Neji était prêt d'elle et lui avait fourni un nombre incalculable de mouchoirs pour « colmater la fuite » comme il avait dit. Lui aussi présentait encore des restes de ses deux combats de la veille. Puis, lorsque tout fut fini, deux serviteurs apparurent pour emmener Hinata vers Suna qui fit rapidement ses adieux à sa famille.

Gaara ne ressentait rien. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ressentir les choses si longtemps sans devenir fou, se demandait-il ? Il était bien plus simple et plus reposant de toujours faire le choix le plus court, le plus direct et le plus pratique, sans se préoccuper sans cesse de si sa décision allait blesser quelqu'un ou si il ne risquait pas de froisser telle ou telle personne. Et aujourd'hui encore, jour de l'arrivée de sa future femme, il ne ressentait toujours rien. Bien sûr, les anciens avaient été plus que ravis d'apprendre que leur Kazekage allait, grâce à son mariage, faire entrer le Byakkugan dans le village de Suna. Ils avaient donc approuvé le choix de Gaara sans se faire prier. Mais, pour Gaara, il était hors de question d'approcher cette femme. Certes, il allait l'épouser, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il se refusait à la voir, à habiter avec elle, ou ne serait-ce même qu'à discuter avec elle. Elle serait là pour faire joli sur la photo, ce serait tout. On vint l'avertir que la fiancée venait de faire son entrée dans Suna. Gaara dut donc se résoudre à sortir de son bureau pour aller attendre la jeune femme en bas du bâtiment.

Il vit une silhouette approcher, entièrement voilée, ainsi que le voulait la tradition, encadrée de deux serviteurs. Ils étaient là pour témoigner que le fiancé avait bien reconnu la jeune femme comme sa promise et rapporter le déroulement de l'échange à la famille de la fiancée. Elle arriva devant lui et il la fit monter, elle et ses serviteurs jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois rendu là, il devrait lui ôter son voile pour être le seul avec les témoins à voir à quoi ressemblait la fiancée avant de la présenter comme telle à son village. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la jeune femme et ses serviteurs devant lui. Et là, pour la première fois depuis un mois, il ressentit quelque chose. Ou plutôt, il sentit quelque chose qui le renvoya vers un souvenir pénible : la jeune femme avait la même odeur de pluie qu'Hinata. Mais après tout, elles étaient sœur, non ? Cela était possible. La fiancée se posta au centre de la pièce, encadrée par ses deux serviteurs. Mais Gaara ne s'était pas attendu à recommencer à ressentir des choses rien que par la présence de cette femme. Il se dit aussitôt qu'il était bien trop dangereux pour lui d'aller jusqu'à soulever le voile pour voir à quoi sa fiancée pouvait bien ressembler… Il darda donc sur elle son regard le plus froid et dit :

- Femme, je fais confiance à Konoha et plus particulièrement à la famille Hyûga pour m'avoir envoyé la fiancée que j'ai demandée. Je ne vois donc pas l'utilité de découvrir ton visage. Ne perdons pas de temps et viens que je te présente à mon village.

Et il se retourna vers la porte de sortie.

Hinata était complètement déstabilisée. Mais qu'était-il donc arrivé à l'homme qu'elle aimait ? D'abord, elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il portait son armure de sable, alors qu'il y avait un mois, il ne la mettait que pour sortir ou quand un danger se présentait. A moins qu'il ne la perçoive comme un danger, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et quand elle avait vu son regard… Elle avait souffert de sa séparation avec Gaara, mais, occupée comme elle l'avait été par sa formation et par l'élaboration de son plan, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se languir de lui. Alors que Gaara… Il semblait comme mort à l'intérieur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son simple départ puisse le rendre dans cet état. Il ressemblait au jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu à l'époque de l'examen des chûnin, juste avant que Suna n'attaque Konoha… Lorsque Gaara se retourna après son discours, elle vit une lueur de panique traverser ses yeux. Elle comprit qu'il refusait de relever le voile parce qu'il avait reconnu certaines choses chez elle. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce soit elle sous ce voile. Elle avait voulu ne rien lui dire avant son arrivée, mais il ne semblait pas en état de supporter la surprise qu'elle lui avait préparé. Elle décida donc de transgresser les règles et de lui adresser la parole alors qu'elle n'était censée le faire qu'une fois le voile levé. Mais Gaara avait déjà posé sa main sur la poignée. Alors, elle dit rapidement :

- Je t'aime, Gaara.

Gaara suspendit aussitôt son geste. Cette voix… Cette formule… Impossible ? Il sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal. Il se retourna lentement, se sentant envahi de nouveau par des émotions contradictoires. Il s'avança doucement dans la direction de la jeune femme, et d'une main tremblante, leva le voile. Ce visage, c'était bien elle ! C'était Hinata qui se tenait devant lui. Il sentit aussitôt son armure de sable d'effondrer autour de lui et il apparut sous les yeux d'Hinata comme il était réellement, totalement amaigri, les yeux injectés de sang par le manque de sommeil. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à sa bouche quand elle vit son état.

- Gaara… ?

- Dis-le encore, Hinata !

- Je… Je t'aime, Gaara !

- Hinata ! Je ne peux pas y croire, c'est toi, c'est vraiment toi ?

Et il la prit en tremblant dans ses bras pour s'enivrer de son parfum de pluie. Hinata referma ses bras autour de lui et lui embrassa la joue. Les deux témoins voyant que l'échange s'était déroulé « presque » selon les règles, ils sortirent, laissant un peu d'intimité au couple. Aussitôt qu'Hinata vit qu'ils avaient fermé la porte, elle tira l'oreille de Gaara.

- Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, Hinata, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ce que tu as fait ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu ton état ? Et je ne suis partie que depuis un mois ! Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

- Euh, depuis ton départ, je pense… avoua-t-il.

- Et dormi ?

- Euh, pareil…

Hinata n'osait imaginer ce que le Kazekage avait dû faire endurer à son village ce dernier mois… Soudain, le jeune homme finit de se réveiller totalement et il chargea la jeune femme sur son épaule, malgré son état de faiblesse, et il l'emporta dans sa chambre à côté. Il la jeta sur le lit et se plaça juste au-dessus d'elle. Surprise par tant de vigueur chez Gaara, Hinata ne put retenir un cri. La porte du bureau puis de la chambre volèrent aussitôt en éclat et Hinata vit Shikamaru et Temari qui arrivaient, l'air furieux.

- Gaara ? Mais enfin, laisse-là ! Elle ne mérite pas un tel traitement, s'indigna Temari qui n'avait pas vu le visage de la jeune femme, seulement une femme, allongée sur le lit avec son kimono déjà remonté jusqu'aux cuisses.

Shikamaru se précipita à son tour pour ceinturer le jeune homme avec ses ombres et le tirer en arrière.

- Mais vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Grogna Gaara.

- C'est plutôt toi qui perd les pédales, maugréa Shikamaru en raffermissant sa prise.

- Mais… Mais, laissez-le, enfin ! Finit par protester Hinata.

Les deux ninjas se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. Et lorsqu'ils la reconnurent, ils lâchèrent Gaara pour se précipiter vers elle.

- Ca alors, Hinata, c'est toi ? Se réjouit Temari en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu as finalement réussi ?

- J'avais promis à Gaara et je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse.

- Je te reconnais bien là, dit Shikamaru en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Hum, vous n'oubliez rien, tous les deux ? Maugréa Gaara derrière eux.

- Ah, tiens, oulà, tu as vu l'heure Shikamaru ? Fit Temari.

- Oui, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne en bas, on doit certainement nous chercher, hahaha.

Et ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur comportement. Après tout, ils avaient pensé l'aider, croyant qu'elle était Hanabi.

- Comment ont-ils pu penser… ? Grogna Gaara.

- Euh, tu ne t'es pas vu Gaara, mais tu faisais vraiment peur… Même moi j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu avais le même air que lors de l'attaque de Konoha par Suna.

- A ce point ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… Je voulais simplement ne plus rien ressentir après ton départ. C'était trop douloureux… Je me sentais de nouveau trahi et abandonné.

- N'aie crainte, je suis là, maintenant. Et pour toujours, si tu veux encore m'épouser… Je t'aime, Gaara !

Le jeune homme se repositionna aussitôt au-dessus de la jeune femme, une main sur sa cuisse, la deuxième sur un sein.

- Dis-le encore…

- Je t'aime, Gaara !

- Je t'aime, Hinata !

**Et voilà. Bon, une fin en Happy End, je me garde les fins tristes pour une prochaine fois ;) Mais j'avoue que j'ai été tentée... Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Nul ? Très Nul ? Trop gnangnan ? (oui, j'avoue, je suis une consommatrice de shojo, donc j'ai tendance à partir vite dans le romantisme mielleux...) Enfin bref, les reviews, bonnes comme mauvaises, sont appréciées et même largement encouragées ! ^^ **

**A très bientôt, j'espère. Je pense que mon cerveau va bien nous pondre une autre histoire. Peut-être du Fullmetal Alchemist ? Ou un retour aux sources avec du Card Captor Sakura ? Vous le saurez bientôt...**

**Winlie-chan**


End file.
